Just An Ordinary Day
by SweetMandyB
Summary: My first attempt at FanFic. A story of Edward and Bella through marriage and parenting. AU, AH, a little OCC.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Bella's POV**

I sat cross-legged on the green padded windowsill looking out onto the street. It was May, and pouring down rain. I ran my hand absently across my swelling stomach. The phone rang, bringing me out of my trance.

"Hello?" I answered, trying not to sound so sad.

"How's my favorite sister in law?!" said the booming voice on the other end. I giggled.

"I'm alright, Emmett. How's my favorite brother in law?"

"Good. Edward's still at the hospital, huh?" he said, reading into my subtle sadness.

"I assume so. I called him a few times, but I haven't heard anything back yet."

"Want me to come over and keep you and the babies company until my jackass of a brother graces us with his presence?" Emmett offered.

"That's okay, Emmett. I finally got Ethan to fall asleep." Ethan was Edward's and my three year old son. He loved his uncle Emmett, and would stay awake for days if we let him.

"How about the one still growing?" Emmett laughed.

"We miss daddy. We're having some tea and reading". I answered, running a hand over my stomach.

"He'll be home soon, Bell. And he'll be done with his residency before we know it." Emmett encouraged. Emmett and I had grown closer since Edward had started working at the hospital.

"I'm not angry, I know it's his job, and this is just how it is. We just miss him around here." I said quietly, smiling a little.

"Alright, well Rose and I are going to get some sleep. But don't hesitate to call if you need anything. We only live a few minutes away." Emmett reminded her, knowing that I wouldn't take him up on the offer.

"Thanks, Emmett."

I hung up the phone, and took another sip of my steaming tea from my favorite red coffee mug. I cuddled further into the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest loosely, so I wouldn't push the baby any further into my bladder. I pulled my navy blue blanket closer to my body, and covered my feet. I watched the street for twenty more minutes, finally surrendering and went to bed, knowing Edward wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. I wrapped up dinner and put it in the refrigerator, and finished cleaning up the kitchen. Turning off all the lights downstairs, I tiptoed up the stairs, past Ethan's room, praying he wouldn't wake up. The floor creaked beneath my feet. I quickly walked to our bedroom, quietly closing the door behind me. Just as I shut the door, a sharp pain flew through my body, knocking me to the floor. I pressed my forehead into the soft white carpeting of our room, squeezing my eyes shut; praying Edward would come home soon.


	2. Home

Author's Note: All my medical knowledge comes from Grey's Anatomy. Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.

**Bella's POV**

After what seemed like hours later, Edward still hadn't come home, and I was still completely paralyzed in pain. I faintly heard someone crying, but was too out of it to comprehend anything. Then I heard the phone ring, but couldn't find the energy to crawl across the bedroom to answer it.

Some time later, I'm not sure how much time had passed, I heard someone banging on the front door downstairs, and began to snap out of it. I was briefly aware of familiar voices calling my name. Then, I saw Carlisle peek through the bedroom door, and ran to my side when he found me on the floor.

"It's okay, Bella. Esme has Ethan." Carlisle reassured quietly, as he rolled me over gently, checking me over.

"Bella, can you tell me what hurts?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"No-nothing right now," I replied, my voice shaky and weak, "but earlier it felt like I was having labor pains", I admitted.

"Did they stop?"

"Yeah, a little while ago, but I was too tired to make it to bed". I felt Carlisle scoop me up in his arms, and tucked me into bed. "Sleep, I'm going to call Edward".

"No-don't" I panicked. "Don't call, he's at work. Don't stress him out".

But Carlisle didn't answer; he just turned out the lights, letting me rest.

**Carlisle's POV**

I carefully walked down the stairs to see Esme on the couch, holding Ethan. He'd calmed down now, his breathing hitched every now and then, as the sobs subsided, and he fell back asleep in his grandma's arms. I picked up the cordless phone out of the base, and quickly dialed Edward's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail, which must have meant Edward was in surgery still.

"_Hey Edward, it's Dad. I'm at your house-don't panic everything's okay. After you called, mom and I came over to check on Bella and Ethan. Ethan was crying, but he's calmed down now, and Bella passed out in your room-she couldn't make it to the bed. I think she's just been overworking herself, so please talk to her about that when you get home. We'll stay here until you get home or call us. Love you."_

**Edward's Point of View:**

I was finally out of surgery, and hurrying towards the locker room to change and get home. I reached back to rub the muscles in my neck, aching from the long surgery. I wanted to get home, check on Bella and sleep for days. Earlier tonight, I had gotten panicked. I was supposed to be home by 5, but I was called in on a case as I was leaving the hospital. I called Bella before going into surgery, but I didn't get an answer. I knew that meant bad news; she always picked up. I had called Carlisle and Esme to go over and check on her, and I was reassured that I hadn't heard back from them. Surely Carlisle would have paged me and let me know if something was wrong. I quickly changed out of my scrubs and into my regular clothes quickly, not bothering to shower. I clipped my BlackBerry onto the belt of my jeans, turning it back on. I had shut it off while I was in surgery. I grabbed my car keys, and shut my locker, practically running out of the hospital to get home before I could get called back in. I was exhausted, and missing my wife and son.

Just as I was stepping into my Volvo, my phone rang, indicating I had a voicemail. I listened to it as I sped out of the hospital parking lot. Bella and I only lived about ten minutes from the hospital; I knew that I would be home soon. It was nearing 3am, and I hoped that Bella was still sleeping. Ethan didn't like to stay asleep; he'd been waking us up a lot lately and it was really taking its toll on my pregnant wife, even though she was insistent she was fine. She used the word "fine" a lot. So much so that it didn't even sound like a word anymore. I listened to the voicemail from Carlisle, and it calmed my nerves. _Bella is just fine. You can stop panicking now. Slow down. _I kept repeating to myself as I eased off the gas. Before I knew it, I was pulling into our garage. Carlisle's black Mercedes was parked on the street outside our house, and I was relieved that he was still there, even though he'd promised on his voicemail he wouldn't leave until he talked to me. I carefully opened the front door, not wanting to wake anyone up. Carlisle was awake, watching CNN. He smiled at me, motioning for me to follow him into the kitchen so we could talk without waking my mom, who was still holding my sleeping son. I tiptoed past my mom and son, and sat at the kitchen table across from Carlisle.

"So what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, actually. I think that with you out, she's been taking on too much responsibility, and Ethan's been keeping her up too late. Since I am the chief of surgery, I am going to get you a week off of work to stay home. Take care of your wife, and Ethan, for right now." Carlisle said calmly, but sternly, warning me not to argue. I was more than fine with it. I thought it was a wonderful idea.

"I'm going to take your mother home now. Take care, and call if you need anything".

"Thanks again for doing this dad." My dad rested his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's no problem." He smiled, and I followed him down the short staircase to where we had left Esme and Ethan. I softly scooped Ethan into my arms, and he curled up to my chest. Esme kissed my forehead, and mouthed "I love you", and turned and left.

I carefully walked upstairs and put Ethan in his crib, and thankfully, he didn't wake up. I shut the door softly, and went our bedroom. Bella was asleep, still in her clothes from earlier. I undressed quickly, and got into bed, pulling her towards my chest. I wasn't as lucky with Bella as I was with Ethan; she woke up.

"You are in _so_ much trouble in the morning when I have the energy to yell. I don't want to wake Ethan, I want to sleep." She smiled a little, but I didn't think she meant for me to see the smile. Yes, Bella was just fine. I closed my eyes smiling. And she snuggled closer to my chest.


	3. Grey's Anatomy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy. **

**Edward's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning, I was almost afraid to open my eyes. She almost sounded serious about being mad last night, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't really scared of my 110 lb. wife…oh, who was I kidding? Yes I was. But, when I slowly opened my right eye, I noticed she wasn't in bed. I opened both my eyes, searching around the room, but didn't see anything. Then, I heard her. She must have knocked all the pots and pans out of the cabinet downstairs to make that much noise. I got out of bed, and pulled on my flannel pajama pants over my boxers, and pulled on a t-shirt. Last time I went downstairs in just my boxers, Alice was sitting at the kitchen table. She's very hostile for such a small person. Needless to say, that never happened again.

I found Bella on the floor, trying to pick everything up, Ethan in high chair, making a mess of whatever Bella decided to give him. I kissed him quickly on the only part of his forehead I could find not covered in food. "Daddy!" he smiled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked, bending over to help her stand, and then cleaning the mess up quickly myself.

"I'm _trying _to make breakfast, but I can't find the omlette pan." She said, frustrated.

"It's in the dishwasher, but sit down. I'll make breakfast." I said, more harshly than I meant to, but she was being so difficult. Already. But, she obediently sat next to Ethan, helping him actually get the food into his mouth, while I quickly made breakfast, and set the plate down in front of her. I went to get her a fork, and handed it to her, as I sat across from her pouring myself some orange juice.

"You're getting good at this" she smiled, as she took another bite.

"Thanks". I said, smiling. Maybe she had completely forgotten about yesterday. Was I that lucky?

"You are so not off the hook yet, slick". She said smugly. No, of course I wasn't that lucky. I just smiled at her and took another sip of my orange juice.

"Yeah, well neither of you. You're in more trouble than I am." She seemed surprised by this.

"Me? What did I do? I stayed home and relaxed like you told me to". She defended.

"You stayed home, but you didn't relax. You're stressing yourself out again, Bella, and it's not good for the baby." I said firmly.

"Edward, I don't mean to be mean, because I know it's your job, but while I'm pregnant and unreasonable, _please_ call me if you're going to be late".

"That sounds fair. If you promise that you will _relax._" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Now, I talked to Carlisle last night, and he agrees, he thinks that you should sleep more, and take on less responsibility, so I'm going to take a week off of work" I held up my hand to stop her as she tried to protest, and continued, "I'm going to take care of Ethan, and you are going to sleep. If you want, we could go somewhere for a few days. The three, well, four of us could go" I said, touching her small baby bump, "away for a few days. Or, Esme and Carlisle offered to watch Ethan so we can go away just us. Or, we can stay here. It's your call". I finished, my hand still on her stomach. She placed her left hand over mine, and smiled. "I love you". She said, leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too. Now, go upstairs and relax, and think about what you want to do." I said. She read my words wrong, and smiled seductively.

"Really?" she purred against my lips. I laughed. "We'll see. I meant think about whether or not you want to go away or stay here. Now, upstairs. I'll clean up Ethan, and then I have some work I have to do". She smiled, and walked upstairs. A few minutes later, I heard the bathwater turn on. I smiled and turned to Ethan.

"Alright. What are we gonna do with you? Should we just throw you in the bath with mommy?" I teased, picking him up, and he giggled back. I took him upstairs, and took him into the guest bathroom, and started the water.

"Daddy? Where mommy?" Ethan asked.

"Mommy's taking a bath too" I said smiling, as I peeled off his food covered clothes, throwing them in the hamper of the bathroom.

"Can I take a bath with mommy?"

"No, sweetie. She's getting sick." I kissed his forehead, and lifted him into the bathtub. I used a cup to pour water over his head, and shielded his eyes, washing the food out of his hair.

"Did any of your breakfast get in your tummy?" I laughed. Ethan just giggled and splashed his feet in the water.

After Ethan was done with his bath, I rocked him back to sleep, and an hour later, when he had fallen asleep, set him in his bed. I grabbed the baby monitor, and softly walked out of the room. I found Bella lying on the couch, her head resting on a pillow, and she was snuggled up in a blanket.

"Sweetheart? Lay on your left side for me. It's better for the baby." I said.

"Okay, but come sit with me." She smiled. She switched sides of the couch so she could lay on her left side. She pat the end of the couch, and I sat down, taking the pillow from her and placing it in my lap. She laid her head down, and I played with her hair.

"What are we watching?" I asked. It looked like a soap opera.

"Grey's Anatomy. Alice brought me over season one on DVD the other day. I can't believe I've never watched this before. It's so _good_." She said, enthusiastically.

"Is this really what working in a hospital is like? Because if so, I think I'll go to medical school."

I rolled my eyes. "I kind of doubt it."

"Just watch. You'll be addicted in no time. Hey-is Carlisle like Dr. Weber?"

"What do you mean?" I hadn't seen enough of the show to have any idea what she was talking about.

"The chief of surgery."

"Carlisle is the chief of surgery". I was beyond confused.

"No, I mean, is Carlisle, as the chief of surgery, like Dr. Weber is?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. I haven't seen enough to know." I answered, still unsure.

"Well. Keep watching and let me know." Just then, I heard Ethan start crying. I groaned, and carefully slipped Bella off my lap. She didn't even notice, she was completely engulfed in the show. I ran upstairs, where Ethan was standing on his bed, holding out his arms wanting to be held. I picked him up, and he snuggled into my chest, and stopped sobbing immediately.

"You need to sleep, Ethan. You're tired."

"Where's Uncle Em?" he asked, angry, ignoring my question. I sighed, taking my cell phone out of my back pocket.

"Should we call him?" Ethan just smiled. I found my brother in my speed dial, and hit send, and the phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, calling me." Emmett laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But someone wants to see you." Just as I said that, Ethan took my phone from my hands and held it to his tiny ear. "Uncle Em!" he yelled into the phone.

"Hey buddy! What's goin' on?" Emmett boomed back.

"Come over!" Ethan yelled back. I smiled and took the phone from my son.

"Hey, Emmett. It's me again." I laughed.

"hey, I'll be right over, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks". I smiled.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Bella's resting."

"Good. I'll be over soon." Emmett promised. Ethan and I hung up the phone, and went downstairs to sit with Bella until he came over. I sat at Bella's feet, holding Ethan in his arms. "What do you want to do with Uncle Emmett?" I asked excitedly. "Wrestle!" Ethan yelled. Apparently, he'd been hanging out with my brother too much, because he screamed all his answers to us, he couldn't talk at a normal voice. Ever. It was like living with Emmett all over again. Bella glared at us.

"What?"

"If you're going to talk, can you go elsewhere?" she said, only half serious. I just looked at her, stunned. She never wanted us out of the room.

"You don't understand Edward. This girl bit OFF the penis of the guy that raped her. I need to see what happens. So far, we have part of a penis, but we can't find the guy." I winced, and left the room, while she laughed, and I thought I heard her whisper "that's what I thought".

Emmett showed up about ten minutes later, and we played outside with Ethan until Alice showed up about an hour later. I stepped in front of her before she could go inside.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"I'm visiting your wife."

"No shopping today Alice. She needs to rest."

"I know that Edward. We're watching Grey's." she said, almost adding "duh" at the end.

"Thanks for that, by the way." I laughed, as Alice stepped around me, and through the front door.

Later that evening, after I had kicked Alice and Emmett out, and gotten Ethan to go to sleep, I went back to Bella, who was still on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy, only she was sitting up now instead of laying down. I grabbed a glass of water and her pills, and handed them to her. She took them without a word, intensely watching the screen. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. I kissed her head. Just then, the credits came up. She spoke to me before I could speak to her.

"Hey, have you chosen a specialty yet?" She asked, kissing my jaw. I just looked at her confused. "What?"

"You're an intern. You are picking a specialty soon, right?" she clarified.

"Well, yeah, but how did you know…"and then I realized. Grey's Anatomy.

"Oh. Yeah, I think I want to go into cardio." She looked at me like I had just told her that I was enlisting in the army.

"What?! Why?" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Why is that bad?" Not only was I concerned, I was scared. What the hell was going on? Why was that so bad? I thought she'd be happy.

"You can't! You're not a Burke! And you can't _be_ a Burke, because I'm not a Cristina. You can't be a plastic surgeon, because you aren't a man whore, and you can't be a Psychologist, because he's mean, and you are _definitely_ hotter than him. And McDreamy… you are much hotter than him, too, so no neurology either. But I'm more of a Meredith…" I didn't let her finish. I switched off the TV and DVD player.

"Ah! What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Sh! Ethan's sleeping."

"Oh, sorry. But seriously! You can't do that to me."

"Yes, I can. Go to bed. That's enough Grey's Anatomy." I said firmly, helping her to her feet, and up the stairs. "Please?" she begged quietly, as we went up the stairs.

"No, you need sleep. It's almost 11." I looked at her, and she knew I was serious.

"More tomorrow?" she asked, hopefully. I just smiled at her, and helped her into bed.

"Sleep." I said, leaning down to kiss her, and she pulled me down onto the bed with her.


	4. Sick

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I updated the story rating to M, for later chapters. After all, Bella and Edward _are _married. But I will give you a warning before anything explicit happens, but they aren't in this chapter-probably in the next chapter, which I am starting right now. Also, I own nothing Twilight. That's all the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. Let me know if you are liking, the drama is coming, don't worry. :) **

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning, Ethan was in bed with Edward and me. I softly lifted myself off the bed to peer over Edward's sleeping form to check the alarm clock. I groaned. It was just a little after 8am. I softly lowered myself back to the pillows, careful not to wake Ethan or Edward. It was storming pretty bad outside, so I guessed that was why Ethan was in bed with Edward and me. For the most part, my second pregnancy with this baby had been much easier than carrying Ethan. I was sick at the beginning, but now, as I was in my fourth month, the morning sickness wasn't as bad as it had been. However, today was a different story. I felt so weak; but I couldn't compare the feeling to anything. It was difficult to move. I knew I couldn't let Edward know how bad I felt, because if I did, I was fairly certain that he wouldn't allow me out of bed until the baby came. As I was contemplating crawling downstairs to get something to eat, I fell back asleep.

Some time later, I was vaguely aware, once again, that Ethan was crying. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. My head was in a fog. I panicked a little bit, knowing that this wasn't normal. I was thankful that Edward was taking some time off of work, so he could take care of Ethan. I tried harder to wake myself up. Tonight, we were all going to Esme and Carlisle's to celebrate Esme's birthday. I had to be better for that, because it would be difficult to fool Esme, a mother of three biological children, and three "adopted" (in-lawed) children. Emmett was the oldest, and he had married Rosalie Hale. Edward was two years younger, and then Alice (who was 3 years younger than Edward), who had married Jasper, Rosalie's twin. Finally, I was able to open my eyes, but everything was blurry at first. I finally got the strength to stagger downstairs, with the help of the railing. I found Edward feeding Ethan in the kitchen.

"Good morning, love" he said smiling at me.

"Hey boys." I smiled back, sitting down at the table. Ethan smiled up at me.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked suspiciously. Damn it. He knew me too well.

"Not so good." I admitted. "I think I'm just tired. I don't think I slept very well last night". That was a flat out lie, but for the first time in our marriage, he bought it.

"Sorry about that. There was a bad storm, and he was scared. I should have taken him into the guest bedroom, but I think he wanted both of us". Edward turned his head to smile at Ethan, and helped him finish his breakfast.

"Hey Edward, can you make me some eggs? I'd do it myself but I'm so tired". I said, resting my head on my arms on top of the table. He looked at me accusingly.

"Bella, you hate eggs."

"You're a doctor, are you not? And I am pregnant. It's a craving." I snapped. I think he secretly enjoyed when my pregnancy hormones kicked in and I was mean to him. It looked like he was trying really hard to bite back a smile.

"What kind of eggs do you want, Bella?" he asked after he controlled his laughter.

"I don't care" I moaned into my arm.

"Scrambled sound good?" he checked, before he made them and I freaked out again.

"Yeah." I nodded, lifting my head to smile at my son. "Good morning, baby." I went to take Edward's seat to be closer to Ethan. I took him out of his seat and set him on my lap, hugging him closer to my body.

"Love mommy!" He smiled, placing a wet kiss on my cheek. That was his way of saying I love you. Edward called me "love" all the time, so he just picked it up.

"Love you too baby". I smiled back at him, placing my forehead to his, as he placed his tiny palms on my chest. "Do you want to see Grandma and Grandpa Cullen today?"

He bounced up and down on my lap and yelled "Yes! Uncle Emmett gonna be there?" he asked, excitedly. I smiled again and nodded, as Edward placed a glass of orange juice in front of me. "Thanks." I said, looking up to smile at my handsome husband. He smiled back at me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. A few minutes later, Edward set the plate of hot eggs in front of me, handing me a fork, and sat next to me. I turned Ethan around, and pulled his back to my chest. I took a bite of my eggs, and gave an eager Ethan a bite, too.

"How are they?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"They're excellent. Thank you". I said as I took another bite, and washed it down with a sip of orange juice. I was starting to feel a little better, but not by much.

After I was done eating, I left Ethan with Edward to watch TV while I took a shower and got ready for the party. As I was in the shower, the weakness came back, and I lowered myself to the shower floor, letting the warm water flow over me. I set my head between my knees, trying to breathe. I just had to focus on not vomiting. A knock at the door brought me out of my trance.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Alice is here. She brought over an outfit for you. I'll leave it outside the bathroom door". I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Edward". I called back, sounding weaker than I wanted.

"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Just feeling a little morning sickness." I admitted.

"Want me to bring you anything?" he offered.

"No, thank you. Go hang with your sister; I'll be down in a little bit." I reassured. He left me alone then, but not without telling me to call down if I needed anything. I finally got the strength to finish my shower, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me, tucking it underneath my arms. I quickly dried my hair, and put on my makeup quickly, and then took a deep breath before looking in the bag Alice brought over. For once, it wasn't overly formal, and I actually like it. It was a royal blue cotton sleeveless dress, and was perfect for today. I put it on, and added a white cardigan. I slipped on my comfortable white ballet flats, and just then Edward walked in the room, and let out a low whistle.

"Your sister's downstairs". I reminded him, holding back laughter as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled my back to his chest.

"Edward, can you help me put this necklace on?" Edward nodded as he took the diamond necklace from me, and fastened it behind my neck as I held up my hair. It was the necklace he gave me for our one year wedding anniversary.

"You look absolutely beautiful". He said, resting a hand on my baby bump.

"Why thank you. Now shower so we can go." I turned and kissed his cheek, and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I found Alice and Jasper on the couch playing with Ethan. "Hey guys. Thanks for the dress, Alice!" I smiled, sitting on the edge of the recliner across from them.

"No problem. You look beautiful". Alice said approvingly. "You okay? You look a little pale". She asked, concerned.

"My easy pregnancy took a turn this morning" I smiled at her and Jasper. "I'm not feeling well today, but I'll be okay". Just then, I felt a stab of something in my stomach, and raced toward the bathroom, and threw up the entire contents of my breakfast. Alice held my hair back, and rubbed my back, as I sat back on my heels. She helped me up.

"Please don't tell Edward," I whispered, pleading with her. "He'll overreact, and today is about Esme. I promise if things get worse, I'll talk to him, but I just want today to be about Esme." She thought for a moment, and then gave me a smile.

"Okay, I won't tell, but I'm going to keep an eye on you, and if this keeps up, either you tell Edward, or I will."

"Thank you". I answered sincerely. I opened the bathroom cabinet, and pulled out my spare toothbrush and tube of toothpaste I kept in here for occasions such as these.

Forty minutes later, we were on our way to Edward parents' house. We didn't live too far from them, only about 2 hours, with Edward driving. We lived just outside of Seattle, and they lived in Forks, where Edward and I had met. Edward was driving Ethan and me in the Volvo, with Jasper and Alice following closely behind in Alice's Porsche. Because of the storm the night before, Ethan hadn't gotten much sleep, so we had barely left the driveway and he was fast asleep in his car seat. When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, we saw that Rosalie and Emmett were already there. Rosalie and Emmett had a little girl, named Brooke. She was 5, and was a beautiful as Rosalie, but was a tough as Emmett; she was girly, but a tomboy, a perfect mix of Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was either feigning innocence or had believed my blatant lies at this point that I was feeling fine. He got Ethan out of his seat, who was still sleeping, and shifted him into his arms, so Ethan's head rested on Edward's shoulder. When we got inside, Esme smiled down at her grandson, and took him from Edward's arms, and carried him to Edward's old room, where she put him down on the bed so he could finish his nap.

The day was absolutely perfect. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, so we sat outside in Esme and Carlisle's backyard, and the kids played on a blanket in the grass. I had successfully (as far as I knew) made Edward, and everyone else, think I was perfectly fine, but whatever was going on with me today hadn't let up yet. I was the one to fall asleep on the car ride home, and did not wake up until the following afternoon, in Edward's and my bedroom. I knew my cover had been blown when I saw the look in Edward's eyes, which were red-rimmed, indicating he'd been crying.

* * *


	5. Forgiven

**Edward's Point of View**

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. _I thought to myself, as I picked up the phone to call Emmett and Rosalie. I knew something was off with Bella today, but she kept insisting she was fine, as always. But, it was always her sleep talking that got her in trouble with me. In her defense, if I would have been paying attention, she wouldn't have gotten away with it. Tears threatened to fall, but I couldn't allow myself to cry on the phone with Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett answered the phone.

"Hey, Emmett, it's Edward."

"Oh hey! What's up?" He seemed surprised that I was calling him so soon after seeing them at our parents.

"Could you watch Ethan tonight? I think something's wrong with Bella, and I can't take care of both her and Ethan."

"Okay, first of all, of all, you _think _there's something wrong with Bella? Did you see her today? She looked terrible. I mean, she looked beautiful, but there's definitely something going on with her".

"Thanks, Emmett." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"But we'll drive over now and pick him up."

"Thank you." I said, thankful.

"No problem, see you soon."

I put the cordless phone back in the base in the kitchen, and quickly put together a diaper bag for Emmett and Rosalie. Ethan had fallen asleep in the car, too, and he was in bed with Bella, still sleeping.

Emmett and Rosalie lived about 20 minutes away, so they got to the house quickly. I gently lifted Ethan off the bed and into my arms, and he cuddled up against my chest. I smiled, and kissed the top of his head. Being a father was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I slipped him into Rosalie's arms, and handed Emmett the black diaper bag, and thanked them again. They left, after I promised to call with an update, and they assured me that Ethan could stay as long as he needed to. I tiptoed back up the stairs to our bedroom, opening and shutting the door softly, and Bella didn't even flinch. She was no longer talking, and I was grateful for that. I'd heard enough earlier.

"_Can't tell Edward…I'm so tired, but I have to fake this, he can't know how sick I am". _That had been enough. I'm a doctor for crying out loud. It is my job to know when patients are lying or downplaying how bad they feel. Usually, it's easy for me to detect, but apparently it doesn't work as well when it's your own wife. Maybe she is a better liar than I thought. The more and more I went over the events today, the more upset I got at myself. It was so blatantly obvious. She _wasn't_ a good liar, I just wasn't paying attention. I allowed the tears to fall as I got in bed next to my wife, and ran my fingers softly through her hair.

She did not wake up until the next afternoon. As soon as she opened her eyes to look at me, she knew that I knew her secret. I could tell by the worried expression on her face.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked, squeezing her eyes shut again.

"Quite a bit. You want to start explaining?" I asked sharply.

"I'm sorry Edward." She reached up to cup my wet cheek in her palm. "I know how much you worry, and I knew that I was fine-"I cut her off immediately.

"No, you're not _fine,_ actually. You, my dear, are the opposite of fine. I called your OB/GYN and asked her if you had mentioned any trouble, and she said you hadn't, but she looked at your chart, and you've actually _lost _weight with this pregnancy. Do you have any idea how much danger you are putting yourself and the baby in?" I raised my voice slightly higher than I had wanted to.

"What do you want me to do Edward? I throw up almost everything that I eat. Nothing ever sounds appetizing, even when I do want to eat. I am so weak I can barely walk down the stairs to the kitchen." She defended. It only made me madder.

"You are supposed to talk to me, Bella. I would be happy to bring you up something. If you are sick to the point you cannot keep anything down, you need to be in the hospital, being fed through an IV, because the baby is getting very sick. That is why you are so weak. So, you can either eat, and we will see how your body handles it, or we can go straight to the hospital right now so that we can get you on an IV, and feed you that way." She was obviously not happy with either choice, and she had to think for a minute.

"I'll try eating here again." She said softly, sitting up in bed a little. I pushed her back down.

"No, you need to lie down. Now, does anything sound good?" I was calmer now.

"No, but nothing sounds bad, either". She admitted.

"Um…how about a steak? With green beans and a potato?" I suggested, knowing we'd need to get her iron up. She just nodded her head. I slid off the bed to go downstairs to make it.

"Hey Edward?" she called as I was about to leave the room.

"Yes love?"

"I'm sorry, and I love you." She said softly. I walked back over to her and kissed her softly.

"So long as you start talking to me now, you're forgiven. I love you too". I kissed her forehead, and went downstairs to make her dinner.


	6. Disney World Part I

_**Hey guys. I know the rest of the beloved Cullen family hasn't been in here much, so I wanted to devote a few chapters to good old-fashioned family time! Also, I don't own Twilight, or Disney. :) Hope you enjoy this. I'll try to finish the next chapter tonight and put it up later tonight. **_

**Bella's Point of View**

After that day, things for the most part, got better. I was able to eat, and Edward had insisted I take more vitamins, so I did that too. I had to admit, I thought he'd overreact, but he didn't. He was hurt, of course, that I felt like I couldn't talk to him, but after our talk the day after Esme's party, things quickly got better. Ethan was growing more and more excited about the baby and Edward and I began to turn one of the other guest bedrooms into a second nursery. We painted the walls a mint green, a neutral color, since we didn't know our baby's sex. The month of June passed without any significant problems, and for the Forth of July we were going to Disney World in Florida. Carlisle had rented a private jet to take us from Seattle to Orlando. Ethan took the plane much better than I thought he would; he only cried a little after take off when his ears popped. Brooke sat next to me as I held him, rubbing his back to comfort him, and helped me calm him down, but he stayed on my lap, as close to me as he could get around my growing tummy. Edward held him for a little bit, but he's a mama's boy when he's scared.

After we finally landed, Carlisle told us he'd rented us cars, one for each family. Edward and I followed Carlisle, and Jasper followed us, with Emmett at the back. We had rented a Villa somewhere on the Disney property. It was close to midnight, and Ethan was fast asleep in the back seat. Edward was driving, holding my hand. I was exhausted, but I wanted to stay awake for Edward, because I knew if I was exhausted, he was too. He'd helped out a lot this week to help me get ready for the trip. He packed our suitcase, as I stayed in bed, telling him what to pack, and he packed Ethan's things as well. We finally pulled into the driveway of our villa, and it was beautiful.

"Oh, Edward" I gasped. "It's beautiful. So perfect." I said with my hand to my chest.

He just smiled. "Let me hand Ethan to Esme, and then I'll help you out."

It wasn't really necessary that he help me out. I wasn't too big, not yet at least, but I did have a hard time getting out of the car.

The bedroom for Edward and I was beautiful, too, and it reminded me a lot of our bedroom back home. There was a four post King-sized bed, with a white down comforter, and at least twenty pillows. Across from the bed was a large armoire, with a TV inside. There was a vanity next to the door of the bathroom. Just then, Alice bounced in. "Isn't it perfect?!" She squealed, hugging Edward and I. I glared at her.

"How do you have this much energy?" I was jealous.

"Because Jasper and I don't have children". She giggled and ran out of the room before I could smack her. I loved Alice; and I wanted her and Jasper to have children soon. They would make wonderful parents. But they had just gotten married, so I understood that they wanted to have a few years as a couple first. Edward began to set up Ethan's play pen that we had brought along for him to sleep in. Just then, Esme walked in with a sleeping Ethan in her arms. Ethan was doing much better about sleeping now, and Edward and I were both grateful. It was much easier to stay calm when I'd had a decent night sleep without a three year old in my bed. She handed him to me, and kissed both Edward and I goodnight. I held Ethan close to my chest while Edward pulled Ethan's blankets out of his suitcase, and pulled a pillow from our bed. Edward handed me Ethan's pajamas, and I changed him gently. Once everything was ready, Edward took Ethan from my arms, and put him in his bed, tucking him under the covers. I slipped off my shoes, deciding to sleep just like I was. I had on sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I pulled back the covers, and was asleep before my head even hit the pillows.

The next morning, Edward and I awoke to Brooke and Alice jumping on our bed.

"Ugh, Alice I'm pregnant, I need to sleep". I groaned, snuggling closer to Edward.

"Wake up! We're going to the beach today! It'll be a nice relaxing day!"

"Auntie Bella! Uncle Edward! Let's GO! I want to GO!" Brooke yelled. Edward giggled and pulled his niece into his arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, but let us change, and then we'll be downstairs." Edward promised, and I glared at him. I wanted sleep. Wasn't that what vacations were about?

Alice smiled at me, and got off the bed gently, so she wouldn't trip and hurt me or the baby. "Bella! We can go shopping later!" she said excitedly.

"Okay". I smiled. Usually, I would not have agreed to such a thing, but I missed my sister in law so much, and I was dying for some girl talk. It wasn't really the same with Rose, because she couldn't ever focus, we were both always paying attention to the kids.

"REALLY?!" Alice almost screamed in her excitement. Edward covered his ears and winced, but I noticed a small smile on his lips.

"Yes really. But-wait, where's Ethan and why hasn't he woken up yet?" I panicked, and Edward sat up.

"Oh, Esme came in and kidnapped him hours ago." Alice reassured us. "Now up!" She said before skipping out of the room with Brooke. Ethan came running in the room. Mommy! Daddy! Come play!" he said, jumping into bed with Edward and I.

"We will baby, I promise. Mommy and Daddy need to get ready first, and so do you."

I got out of bed, and lifted him off, but not without seeing Edward watching my every move, to make sure I wasn't straining myself.

"Edward, why don't you take a shower first while I get Ethan ready?" I suggested.

"Sure thing." He slid out of bed, came over to kiss me, and then went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sat cross-legged on the floor next to Ethan's suitcase.

"Are you excited to go to the beach today, Ethan?" I asked, helping him undress.

"Yes! Mommy will you go swimming with me?" he asked, putting on the shirt I handed him.

"Maybe. But we aren't going to actually swim in the ocean, it's too dangerous. But I'll swim with you in the pool later". I promised. Ethan seemed to be okay with that. He held on to my shoulder as he stepped into his swimming shorts.

"Alright, you are all ready. Let's go find Uncle Emmett!" I said, lifting him off the ground. He giggled as we made our way downstairs. I found Esme, Alice, and Rose in the kitchen talking at the kitchen table. "Good morning." I smiled. I loved having our whole family in one place. I set Ethan on the floor, and he ran off to find the boys.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Esme asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"A little" I admitted.

"What sounds good?" she asked, walking over the refrigerator. I thought for a moment.

"Oatmeal?" I wasn't sure what we had here, since I went to bed almost immediately.

"Sure." She smiled and began making it.

"No, Esme, I can make it-" But she interrupted me before I could finish.

"No dear, sit down." She nearly demanded. Rose, Alice and I all laughed.

"I missed you girls." I said, sitting down next to Alice.

"We missed you! Although, we don't live all that far away". Rose reminded me.

"I know, but we don't see each other enough." Alice said, sadly.

"I agree."

"It's the boys fault!" Esme laughed.

"Bella, you look much better than the last time I saw you". Alice complimented.

"Thanks. Although, I'm a little ashamed the last time I saw you was Esme's party!"

"It's alright, we're all busy. We can catch up this week, and vow to never again go longer than a week without seeing each other". Alice suggested.

"I have an idea!" Esme said, excitedly. "Why don't we find a day that works best for all of us once a week, and have dinner together. We could take turns cooking, or go out…"

"That's an awesome idea, Mom!" Alice cried, leaping up to hug Esme.

"We'll have to all talk about it at dinner tonight." Rosalie agreed.

"Bella and I are going to go do some shopping while you all go to the beach!" Alice announced.

"Oh, instead of the beach? I thought you meant later" I said.

"No, instead of. We can meet up with them later; we won't be gone too long". Alice promised. Esme, Rosalie, and I all rolled our eyes simultaneously, knowing that was a flat out lie.


	7. The Beach

**Hey everyone, this is a quick chapter, but I'm trying to finish developing characters and ideas so things can start happening. :) Thanks for the reviews! Also, I don't own Twilight. **

**Edward's Point of View**

I had lots of threats and rules for Alice and Bella if they were seriously going shopping. I didn't want Alice completely undoing all of Bella's progress in one day. They left for shopping about the same time the rest of us loaded up the cars to go to the beach. I helped Bella into Alice's rental car, and kissed her quickly on the lips before she left.

"I love you. Take care you two." I said, running a hand over Bella's stomach.

"We love you, too". Bella replied smiling. Esme already had Ethan in the car, they were all waiting on me.

The ride to the beach wasn't long. I pulled into a parking space alongside my dad. I had Ethan unstrapped, and practically had to hold him down in my arms, he was wriggling to get free and run to the beach. I popped the truck, and took out the diaper bag that Bella had packed for me.

"Daddy! Ocean!" Ethan pointed. I smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"That's right buddy. We can go play as soon as we put sunscreen on." He started to cry.

"Nooo, daddy!!" his cries got louder and more intense. Bella warned me this might happen. I'd never witnessed a breakdown like this, but she said she had before.

"Ethan, if you want to play in the water with me, Brooke and Uncle Emmett, you have to put sunscreen on." I warned, taking the bottle out of the bag, and sitting on a towel, pulling my son between my legs.

"Will you put it on too Daddy?" he asked, his sobs subsiding.

"Yes, I will."

"If I put it on can I go in the ocean?"

"If you start acting like a big boy, yes". He just nodded, and let me put the sunscreen on. Emmett saw him struggling, and carried Brooke over to us, and sat next to me.

"Hey Brooke, why don't we put your sunscreen on?" Emmett winked at me. Brooke was much more compliant than Ethan was, but that was probably because she was older.

"Hey Ethan, could you put some sunscreen on my back?" Emmet asked. Ethan's face lit up.

"Yeah!" He took the bottle from my hands, and squirted some on Emmett's back, and tried his best to rub it in. If Emmett left that on, he was going to have a very random sunburn. Just then, Emmett looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you" I mouthed.

"No problem" he whispered back. As soon as Ethan was done, I pulled him back over towards me.

"Alright, can I put suntan lotion on you now?" I asked. He just nodded. I poured some in my hands, and rubbed it on his shoulders, torso and back. Then I ran my hands over his face, and was sure that he got some on his nose and forehead. He was done in no time, and Emmett and I took Brooke and Ethan's hands, and led into the shallow part of the ocean. We didn't go very deep; just until it hit their waist. After jumping the waves, we went back up into the sand to make sandcastles. While Emmett helped them, I dropped back onto my towel, and talked to Jasper. Esme and Carlisle had been drafted to help build the castle.

"Hey Jazz-what's going on?" I asked. I missed my brother-in-law. Things had gotten so hectic. We used to be best friends, but things with Bella had been busy.

"Not a whole lot, how about you? How's work going?" he asked.

"It's alright. I still hate working and leaving Bella alone, although she insists she's perfectly fine. Work's been hectic, and it's been a lot of long hours. Carlisle tries to give me as much time off as he can, but he can't show favoritism."

"Bella looks much better now than she did back at Esme's birthday party in May." He observed. He was really good at perceiving people's emotions.

"Yeah, she does. She gave me quite the scare for awhile there. I thought I was going to have to put her into the hospital." I admitted.

"Me too, to be honest. She looked terrible. "What was wrong with her? Did you ever figure out what was causing her to feel like that?"

"No, not really. We went to her OB/GYN, and she just told us that it's common in pregnancy to be tired. I don't think Bella's doctor understands just how bad it got. I went to medical school, I know exhaustion comes with pregnancy, but Bella was bad. There were days that she couldn't move. I even caught her crawling to the bathroom once. I had Dr. Johnson do a blood test on Bella, just to be safe, but it was mostly normal." I said.

"Mostly normal?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, some of her blood levels were low, and her iron needed to be brought up, too, but we got her vitamins and it all straightened out". I explained.

"Well that's good." Jasper agreed.

"Are you two going to have kids soon?" I asked, not sure if I wanted this information about my little sister.

"Soon, yes, but not immediately. We're still enjoying being married." Jasper said, and left it at that, and I was grateful.

**Bella POV**

Shopping was just as awful as I remembered it being. But, I was enjoying every minute of alone time with Alice, since now, we could really talk.

"You look so good Bella, I'm so happy you're feeling better." Alice observed.

"Well, I'm not really feeling better," I admitted "but I'm getting stronger, and I'm able to keep down more of my food now."

"Have the doctor's figured out what's wrong with you?" Alice was concerned.

"No, not really. Dr. Johnson did some blood tests, and there were some low iron and blood levels, but nothing too serious, and nothing to explain how sick I was. Dr. Johnson believes it was the lack of nourishment, but I don't think so. We're going to do more tests after I give birth, because I don't think that its pregnancy related. Call it intuition, I just know". I said.

"Well it's good you have Edward. He takes care of you." She smiled.

"Yeah, he's really great." I smiled.

"How many more kids do you think you and Edward will have?" Alice joked.

"Oh Alice, let me just survive this pregnancy, and then we'll talk about more kids."


	8. Get Ready

**Alright, things start happening in this chapter, as promised. As always, I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I didn't shop for very long. Something still felt off, and I couldn't place it. I asked Alice to let me go back to the Villa to take a nap, while she went to the beach to meet up with the rest of the family. I should have known I wouldn't be alone long. I'd just drifted off when I heard Edward walk into the room. I spoke first.

"Edward, something's wrong." I was a little scared.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Alice to bring you here then. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so weak. I'm not really tired, just weak." I explained, hoping he'd understand.

"Bella, that's relatively common in pregnancies. It could be that you're carrying a girl. Do you want to go to the ER here?" he asked.

"No, no I don't want that. I have a doctor's appointment when we get back, I'll go then".

The rest of our week in Disney World went really well. I began to feel better, and had a lot of fun with my family. I tried to spend a little alone time with my brothers and sisters in law, since I felt so out of touch with all of them. We took the kids to the Magic Kingdom for the day, and they completely loved it. Ethan was pretty well behaved for the rest of the trip, and I was grateful for that. Our vacation went by too quickly, and before we knew it, we were packing up to go back to Seattle. Edward loaded the car, while I strapped Ethan into his car seat in the back. I got into the passenger side of the car, and waited for Edward.

When we arrived home, I was relieved. I was afraid with my pregnancy hormones, I'd slip into a depression, but I didn't. I was glad to be home. It was close to midnight, so Edward put Ethan to sleep while I went to take a bath. I was looking forward to my doctors appointment the next morning. I promised myself that no matter what, I wasn't leaving the office until I convinced my doctor that there was something very wrong here. After spending about a half an hour in the bathtub, I stepped out, and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried off, and slipped on a blue silk nightgown that fell mid-thigh. I knew that it probably wouldn't stay on my body long. When I slipped into bed, Edward proved me right.

The next morning, I woke up early to get ready for my appointment. Edward had already gone to work by the time I woke up around 8:30am. Luckily for me, Ethan was still asleep. I was going to drop off Ethan at Emmett and Rosalie's house on my way to the doctor's appointment. I quickly got dressed, and just as I was finishing buttoning up my shirt, I heard Ethan call my name. I walked into his room to rescue him from his bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart" I said, lifting him out, and kissing his forehead.

"Hi Mommy!"

"You're going to go spend the day with Uncle Emmett!" I said, setting him down, and kneeling in front of him. I pulled an outfit from the drawer behind him and helped him get dressed.

"Where are you goin Mommy?" He asked, as he stepped into his pants.

"Mommy's going to the doctors so they can check on your baby brother or sister." I explained, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Can I touch?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure baby!" I took his hand and pressed it to my stomach where the baby was kicking lightly.

"Wow!" he said in complete wonder. I smiled, and helped him downstairs.

"Baby, Mommy can't carry you downstairs. Can you do them by yourself?"

"Yes mommy." He said confidently.

"Go down on your bottom," I instructed, walking slowly down the stairs beside him.

I helped him get something quick to eat, and packed a few snacks and a change of clothes and his blanket in my black bag, and put it by the door. I helped him put his shoes on, and we got into the car and started for Emmett and Rosalie's.

After I had dropped Ethan off, I got back in the car, and headed towards the doctors office. Dr. Johnson's office wasn't far from the hospital Edward worked at. I grabbed my cell phone from the cup holder of my Jeep Cherokee and dialed Edward's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hello my handsome husband. I couldn't help but notice how close the hospital is to Dr. Johnson's office, and wanted to know if you wanted to take your wife to lunch? It's 11 now, and my appointment is at 11:45, and I think I'll be out by 12:30 or 1ish. Let me know. Love you!" I hung up the phone and set it back in the cup holder. When I looked back up, I saw a big pick up truck about to hit me, head on. I didn't even have time to scream.


	9. Get Set

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight, or Grey's Anatomy-which is where all my medical jargon comes from. **

**Edward's POV**

The hospital was flat out insane today. It was the week after the 4th of July, but Carlisle and I still couldn't figure out why the entire city of Seattle was so reckless today. Normally, as an intern, I would just shadow one of the residents, but today, Carlisle had all the interns working in the emergency room. Most of the people there needed scans or stitches, so I knew it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. There were rumors of some kind of horrific accident, and I was hoping Carlisle would let me scrub in to watch or something. As an intern, I had to remind myself a lot that these were real people with real lives. I couldn't wish for a horrific condition, these were people's families! I was behind curtain number five. A ten year old little girl had fallen off her bike. It looked like she had a broken arm. She was very brave for being so young. I smiled at her and talked to her about Ethan as I put on her cast. In no time, I had signed her discharge papers, and her parents were taking her home. _Maybe I'll specialize in pediatrics. _I thought to myself. I wonder which Grey's Anatomy character Bella would compare me to if she found out about that. I'd have to text her later to ask. I had just started my shift, so I had about another 40 hours to go before I could go home. I sighed, and went to find another patient, or Carlisle to see if he needed help. Whichever I found first.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

As chief of surgery, it's difficult to have to decide which patients live, and which one's die. Every day, I have to make heartbreaking decisions that only God should make. Sometimes, people live, and sometimes they die. It's very hard for me to leave my work at work. Which is probably why Esme has been nagging me to retire so badly. I get too attached to my patients. The second I saw this car accident victim, I knew that I would be attached. I almost gave up, and gave her case to one of the other doctors, but something drew me in, even before I knew who she was. Her face was nearly unrecognizable, but she was pregnant, that was clear. I made a mental note to have the NICU on standby, she didn't look more than 6 months pregnant. I'd also have to have an OB come and check her out. Her face was completely swollen, and covered in blood, but somehow, I felt a pull towards her. I felt like this woman was family. And then, I realized why this girl was so familiar, and I had to choke back a sob. I wanted to vomit. This was my daughter in law. My beautiful, full of life daughter, Bella. Edward's Bella. I wasn't even listening as the paramedics filled me in on her condition as I escorted them from the ambulance pavilion into a trauma room. Suddenly, I remembered Edward was working not ten feet from the room. I quickly composed myself, and asked Dr. Meyer to begin work on her, and I would be back shortly. I had to find Edward before he found Bella. I knew by looking at her that the odds were not favorable. It was very possible that she had lost the baby. I ran out of the room, and found Edward, who was looking for me.

"Edward," I greeted him, and pulled him into a quiet hallway. I knew I had to lie through my teeth to my son, but I saw no other way of handling this. "This car accident was worse than I thought. I'm going to be busy for a while. I need you to run the ER for me. If you need anything page me. Do not come looking for me, please just page me, and I will come to you". I said sternly. He seemed to buy the lie.

"Okay dad. Thanks". Edward nodded and walked back towards the ER. I let one of the other residents know that I had put Edward in charge, and to check on him later in case he had questions. I let myself back into the trauma room, and they were quickly trying to save the baby. Dr. Meyer had requested Seth Clearwater, one of the other interns and Edward's best friend, to help on the case. Seth walked in just after I did.

"Seth. This is Isabella Cullen, female, age 25." I said, hoping he'd catch on quickly.

"Wait-"Dr. Meyer interrupted me. "Cullen ? This is your daughter in law, chief?"

I could only nod my head. Seth looked panicked. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, I know you are friends with Edward, but we haven't told him what's happened yet, and I don't plan to until I know more about what we are up against. If you can't be in here, I understand. But we need to keep this from Edward, and we need to save her, and her baby's life". I said, trying desperately to keep my calm. He nodded, and began to take orders from Dr. Meyer. As a hospital rule, family members are not allowed to treat family members. But, as chief, I could overrule that if I wanted to. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my head, so I quietly stepped to the back of the room in case Dr. Meyer or Seth needed me. Seth was a promising intern, and wanted to specialize in neurology. He was a hard worker, and very intelligent. They had finally gotten a fetal heartbeat. Bella's baby, my grandchild, was okay, for now. The heartbeat was a little low, but nothing alarming, and a miracle as far as medicine went. I had overheard one of the paramedics say it was the worst accident he had ever seen. They had sent Bella down to get an MRI. It's the only scan we're supposed to use on a pregnant woman, since it doesn't have any radiation. She was unconscious still, and we had no idea of the damage until we got the MRI results. The injuries we could see were minimal. She had lots of cuts on her face, from the windshield, I would guess. She had a severely broken wrist, and I would assume some broken ribs. Suddenly, something hit me like a wall of bricks. Ethan. Where was Ethan? Bella and Edward were both here. I knew she had planned on dropping Ethan off with Emmett and Rose for the day, but had Bella been in that car accident before or after. I sprinted for my office, and I knew that Edward saw and must have been concerned. I knew he had heard about the car accident, and wanted in on surgeries. I promised myself that after I found out what was up with Ethan, I would check on Bella, and then tell Edward. I dialed Emmett with shaky fingers. He picked up almost immediately, and he was laughing.

"Ethan, just wait until I tell your daddy what you did. Hello?" I sighed loudly with relief.

"Oh, Emmett."

"Dad? Is something wrong?" he sounded concerned immediately.

"Yes, but I can't tell you yet. Ethan's with you, right?" I confirmed.

"Yeah. Why? Dad…what's going on? I'm worried". He sounded close to tears.

"I'll call you back soon. It's going to be okay" I reassured, and hung up the phone.

I quickly walked down to the MRI, and saw that they were just finishing up with Bella.

"What's the verdict?" I asked Dr. Meyer, who was pointing to some areas on the monitor, teaching Seth.

"Well, she's got quite the brain injury. Her brain stem was twisted, but it looks like it's straightened out". He said, following the stem with his pointer finger on the monitor.

"She's in a coma, and we've given her some drugs to keep it that way for awhile, until we can figure out just how bad this injury is. We have confirmed broken ribs, too, but that's the extent of it. The brain injury is the worst part. Also, she has a pretty large cyst on her left ovary, but that obviously wasn't an injury from the crash, it looks like it's been there for awhile." Dr. Meyer filled me in.

"She's been really sick, that must have been what was causing it". I informed him.

"How do we proceed?" Dr. Meyer asked Seth. Seth outlined the proper treatment; I decided that it would be time to tell Edward, and then, the rest of the family.

"Very good, Seth. Please move her to a room in the ICU, and let me know once you have. I'm going to go tell Edward, and talk to the police. We will need to do surgery to remove that cyst, too, once she's stable." Though, probably not in that order. I went to speak to the police, who were waiting in the waiting room for statements, and to arrest the driver of the truck who had hit Bella. It had been determined that he was drunk. I'd have to make sure Edward didn't work until he was released. I spoke with the police, who explained to me that the man had been drinking and driving, and was well over the legal limit. He was currently in surgery, but had escaped the accident with only a shattered leg (sorry, I don't know the name of the bone). I thanked them, and had the nurse page Edward to my office. I was impressed with myself for keeping my composure up to this point, and I was determined to keep it while I told Edward. That would be difficult, because I knew my son, and I knew the depth of his relationship with Bella. He would be heartbroken, and he would feel guilty. He would be angry at the driver of the truck. _That is the understatement of the year. _I thought to myself.

**Edward's Point of View**

My dad was actually letting me run the Emergency Room. This was sweet. I was getting ready to check on another patient when I heard I had a phone call over the loud speaker.

I walked over to the nearest phone at the nurses station.

"Dr. Edward Cullen". I announced.

"Hello Edward, its Dr. Johnson". She seemed nervous.

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"Bella didn't show up for her appointment today, and since she'd been sick, I thought that I would let you know". I began to panic a little. I had left her home alone with Ethan.

"Okay, I'll check on her, thank you Dr. Johnson."

I had hung up with Dr. Johnson, and was about to call Bella at home when the nurse across from me informed me that my father had paged me to his office. I nodded a thank you, and started towards his office. Once I got to his door, I had managed to completely freak myself out. _Bella was fine, she was tired, and she overslept. End of story, stop over reacting._ I kept repeating to myself, over and over. My dad's door was open, so I stepped in, knocking on the door frame as I entered through. He was reading some kind of article on his laptop.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Can you shut the door, Edward?" He walked around his desk and leaned against the front of it. I stood across from him. "What's up, dad?" my voice was shaky.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had to somehow tell him Ethan was okay before I told him about Bella.

"Hey dad, what's up?" he said, his voice shaking. He knew something was up.

"I just got off the phone with Emmett; it sounds like Ethan is having fun over there".

"Yeah…he likes Emmett." He sounded confused. "Dad did you page me here to tell me that? Because Bella-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Bella was brought in about an hour and a half ago, Edward". I could see that whatever expression was on my face worried him.

"Well, is she okay? Because I thought she was getting over this illness".

"To begin with, Edward, we've found that the illness was caused by a cyst on her left ovary." I told him, trying to balance my role of doctor and father.

"What aren't you telling me?" Edward asked, cautiously, as if he didn't want the answer to that question. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Son, Bella was involved in a pretty serious car accident today." I let that sink in before I went any further. Tears glistened in his eyes, and began to cascade down his cheeks.

"I-i-is she o-okay? Tell me she's okay, she _has_ to be okay." he asked, his voice fighting against the lump in his throat.

I shook my head slightly, "She's in a coma, Edward."

I felt Edwards knees buckle beneath him, and I caught him, and embraced him tightly, holding him up. He grasped the back of my lab coat, balling the material in his fists, and he began sobbing, making the most heartbreaking noises I've ever heard in my life. I held him tighter.

"Edward, I've seen her scans myself, and I believe she's going to be just fine. She's going to have a long recovery though." I didn't want to overwhelm him with information, but at the same time, he needed updates, but I didn't know if he could handle them just yet. I just held my heartbroken son, waiting for him to speak.


	10. Don't Go

**_Authors Note: First of all, I do not own Twilight. Secondly, this was a difficult chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all so much so for favoriting my story, and adding it to your alert list, and most of all, for your reviews. I am thrilled you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to like it. I'm starting Chapter 11 right now, so there will be another update later tonight. _**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" he asked, heartbreak radiating through his voice.

"For now, the baby is just fine. The heart rate is a little low, but we are keeping an eye on it. She went into premature labor from the stress of the accident, but we were able to stop the labor for the time being. There's no immediate danger to the baby." I reassured him.

"And Bella? What's her condition?" I could see that Edward was in shock, so I led him over to a chair, and sat him down, I sat across from him.

"Bella is stable, for the time being. But, she's in serious but stable condition."

Edward only nodded.

"Edward, would you like me to check if she's in a room, so you can see her?" I offered.

He only nodded, trying to control his sobs.

I picked up my phone, and called the main nurses station, asking them to page Seth, and have him either stop by my office, or call me.

"Dad-"Edward started. I looked up, and Edward was looking at me with an expression that I hoped to never again see on his face. He looked like a drowning man, a man that knew he would die son. "Does-Did you tell the rest of the family?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to be sure that you were the first to know. I called Emmett to be sure Ethan was safe, but I didn't tell him why I was asking. I'm going to call Esme first, in a little bit." Edward only nodded. Just then, my office phone rang, and I saw it was Seth.

"Hello?" I answered on the second ring.

"Hey Chief. This is Seth returning your call".

"Thanks for calling me right back, Dr. Clearwater. I've informed Edward, and he'd like to visit Bella. Is she in a room yet?"

"Yes, but Chief, please, call me Seth."

"No, you earned your title today, Dr. Clearwater."

"Thank you. Do you want me to come and get Edward, and I'll walk him over?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea. Thank you." I hung up the phone and turned back to Edward.

"Seth Clearwater is on his way to get you." Edward's head snapped up when I said this.

"Seth? Why Seth?" Interns didn't usually get to be this involved in a case, and Edward knew it.

"Dr. Meyer assigned an intern to the case, and we gave Seth the option of keeping you busy while we worked on her, or helping us. He wanted to help."

Edward only nodded. Seth was there in no time. He hugged Edward as well.

"I'm so, so sorry, Edward". Edward seemed to be distant at this time, only wanting to see Bella, which was not out of character for him.

"Thank you Seth, and thank you for helping with Bella."

"It was no problem, Edward. I know you would have done the same for me. They're going to be fine, Edward. I know it. She's strong. Bella and your baby; they're remarkably strong. It's a miracle that they're-" I needed to stop Seth right there.

"Seth, could you take Edward up to Bella now?" I asked, and he seemed to understand what I was saying behind my words.

After they left the room, I called Esme immediately.

"Carlisle! Is everything okay? Emmett called me frantic; you scared him half to death."

"Esme, there's been an accident." Esme gasped on the other line.

"Bella was hit by a drunk driver, and it's bad. The doctors are doing everything they can, but you should…you should prepare yourself." It was difficult to get the words out.

I heard the sound of Esme's cries on the other end of the phone.

"Esme, can you call the rest of the kids, or would you like me to?" I asked, still maintaining my position as chief of surgery at the hospital. I couldn't make this personal.

"No, I can do it. Go and be with Edward, the rest of us will be there just as soon as we can". She assured me. I hung up with her shortly after, and for the first time since this ordeal had begun, I layed my head on my desk, and allowed myself to cry.

**Edward's POV**

_This isn't happening. It's a nightmare, and Bella is going to wake me up any second, and yell at me for screaming and waking up Ethan. _But, as I neared the ICU, reality struck harder with every step. I was worried about seeing her. Suddenly, Seth stopped in front of me, and nodded towards one of the glass cubicles. I hit the button to open the glass partition, and stepped into the room. At first, I was okay, because it didn't look like Bella, and I almost convinced myself that they had made a mistake. But, as I got closer, I saw that there was no mistake. It was hard to see her like this. There were tubes and monitors everywhere. She had been cleaned up from the accident for the most part, but there was still some blood in her hair. I took another step closer to the bed, and my knees sank to the ground, and I took her hand in mine, and I sobbed into her hip.

"Bella, please don't leave me, you can't leave me." I cried, pleading with my wife. This feeling was unlike any feeling I've ever felt before, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. "Stay with me". My cries turned to sobs, which turned to screams, and Carlisle came in the room, and practically carried me out, and into one of the doctors lounges, trying to calm me down.

"Edward. You need to calm down. You need to calm down for her. She needs peace, and quiet, so her brain can heal." He explained. I tried hard to get my breathing under control, and it was almost back to normal about 5 minutes later.

"Now, I have her chart here, if you want, we can go through it together, so you can know everything that's going on with your wife and baby. That might make things less scary".

Edward gave me a weak smile, "thanks Dad, I'd really appreciate that".

"Okay, lets go over to the conference room, and we can look at her films in there, as well". I picked up Bella's thick file, and led Edward over to the small conference room. I sat at the head of the table, and he sat in the chair diagonally from me. I set her films aside, and opened her chart, pushing it towards Edward so he could see as well.

"Okay, these are Dr. Meyer's comments about what happened. She was hit head on by a drunk driver…" I went through Bella's file with Edward, explaining every little scratch, and how we treated it. Then, together, we looked at her MRI results, and I showed him her brain injury, and her ovarian cyst, and the multiple fractures.

It didn't take long for the rest of the family to arrive at the hospital, in just of a frantic state that I was in. I felt better after Carlisle went through her chart with me, though. In just a few hours, Bella had improved enough to be moved from the ICU to a room in the neurology wing of the hospital. I was on my way to visit her when Emmett and Ethan walked through the doors.

"DADDY!" Ethan yelled. I was immediately grateful, it didn't seem that Emmett or Rosalie had told my son what happened yet, and I was glad. I squatted down, and Ethan flung himself into my arms. I stood, hugging him tightly to my chest, holding back tears.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun with Uncle Emmett?" Ethan nodded into my shoulder.

"Hey Emmett, thank you." I said to him, and noticed the expression on his face for the first time. He had tear stained streaks, and was just as devastated as I was. Emmett hugged me awkwardly, as I still had my three old son in my arms.

"I'm going to go see her, do you want to come?" I asked Emmett. Before he answered, he threw a questioning glance at Ethan.

"Carlisle's on his way. He'll sit with him while we go in". Emmett nodded.

We walked down the long, green tiled corridor of the neurology wing to Bella's room. Carlisle was waiting outside. Emmett hugged him tightly, both of them allowed tears to escape. I hugged Ethan closer to my chest. Luckily, he was still too little to understand what was going on. Carlisle silently took Ethan from my arms.

"I'll let you have a few minutes alone with her". Emmett whispered. I nodded in thanks, and walked into her room. Immediately, I noticed she looked better, but at the same time, worse. Bruises on her face had begun to develop, but her overall color had improved. There were still quite a few tubes in her, though. Carlisle said that the baby had stabilized, and was in no immediate danger, but that Bella would almost certainly go into premature labor, but Carlisle also said they were administering medication to speed up the baby's development. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I held her still hand in my mind. I kissed her palm, and sat in a chair beside her bed. "I love you, please come back to me. Please don't leave me; I can't raise two children all alone". Just then, Emmett came in, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll come back, Edward." I wasn't sure if he was saying it me, or himself. I only nodded, and Emmett walked to the other side of her bed, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. We stood there for awhile, not talking. This was all just so surreal. Just then, Esme stuck her head in the room.

"Boys? The doctors need to check her out; we need to leave the room". She said softly.

I stood, and kissed Bella softly on the lips. For the first time of our relationship, she didn't kiss me back, and a new wave a grief washed over me. Emmett and I left room, and joined the rest of our family in the waiting room. Alice was clinging to Jasper in the corner, crying. I walked over to her, and Jasper moved her from his arms to mine. She sobbed harder into my chest, and I tightened my arms around her, pulling her closer, and let her cry. I kept my composure, for now.

Later that night, Carlisle had finally talked me into going home for the night. Alice and Jasper were going to stay with me to help with Ethan, and to keep me company, so I didn't have to go back to an empty house. After Ethan was asleep, I poured a cup of tea for Alice and me, and sat beside her on the couch. Jasper was already upstairs, sleeping. I looked down at my feet.

"Edward, she's going to be okay, I know it." Alice said, placing a hand on my knee.

"But Alice, what if she's not? I can't survive this. If she doesn't make it, I can't…I don't even want to think about it". I admitted. Alice was so easy to talk to. The rest of my family didn't always understand the relationship between Bella and me. This was my worst nightmare coming to life. Alice was the only one that knew that, without even having to hear me say it. She was very perceptive, and she knew me just as well as Bella did.

"Listen, Edward, you may not like what I'm going to say, but I need to say it". She admitted, but I nodded for her to continue.

"What would you do if your situations were switched? What if you were the one in a coma from a horrific accident? Would you want her in this much pain? And if, God forbid, you died, would you want her to curl up in a ball of misery and give up?"

I thought about Alice's questions for a moment. No, I wouldn't want her to be miserable. It would be okay to be sad for a little bit, but life goes on, I would want her to raise our children, and get on with it the best way she knew how. I didn't need to answer Alice's questions out loud, based on the small, but smug smile on her lips she was trying so hard to hide, she knew my answers. And it was at that moment that I knew. No matter the outcome of this, I had my family, and I would be okay. I would be okay for Bella.

_Three Weeks later…_

My family and I had quickly fallen into a routine. After a week, I went back to work, and while I was at work, Alice stayed at our house with Ethan. Then, Esme or Carlisle would take over for a few hours in the evening when Alice came with me to visit Bella for a few hours, and then I went home to spend a few hours with Ethan. I had finally told Ethan what happened about three days after the accident, but it was just as awful as I thought it would be. I took him in to see Bella once, but he was very upset that his mommy wouldn't wake up for him like she usually did. It broke my already broken heart into smaller pieces. He didn't understand what was going on, but my family assured me that it was probably for the best.

Bella improved a little everyday, and Carlisle was fairly she that she would eventually wake up. Her brain injury had improved significantly, and they had done surgery to remove the ovarian cyst that had made her so sick before the accident.

It was a Friday, and I was ending a 48 hour shift, fully intending to drive back home and sleep. I was exhausted, but I needed to see my wife first. Emmett, Rose and Brooke had taken a family vacation, so I knew Bella had probably been alone all day. I sat in the chair next to her bed, as always, and kissed her forehead. Usually, when I kissed her forehead, it was like kissing a porcelain doll, but today, something was different, it was more like when I kissed her forehead while she was still sleeping. I let it go, not allowing myself to get my hopes up, and held her hand in mine. Then, I felt her squeeze my hand. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, as I stared down at her hand. She kept squeezing it. I looked up to her face, and saw two wide chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.


	11. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

I just stared up at Edward. The expression on his face stopped my heart. I had never seen my husband so heartbroken. What happened to make him have that expression. He finally moved his gaze from my hand to his eyes, and he froze.

"Bella? Sweetheart?" he whispered, his voice broken. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice was raspy and weak.

"It's alright, Bella. You had a tube down your throat for awhile, so your throat may be sore for awhile". Edward held a straw to my lips, and I drank. When I was finished, he set the cup on the bedside table, and sat on the bed next to me, carefully pulling me into his arms. "I'd thought I'd lost you". He whispered, and kissed me softly on the lips. There was still an oxygen tube in my nose, so the kiss wasn't nearly as romantic as our other kisses had been. He reached over and pushed the call button, and Carlisle came into the room almost instantly. He looked just as relieved as Edward had when we saw my eyes open. Edward moved off the bed, and into the chair beside it so that Carlisle could check me over quickly. While he was doing that, he asked me questions.

"Bella, can you tell me the date?" he asked professionally, shining a very bright light in my eyes. I had to think for a moment.

"Sometime in July?" I guessed, a little panicked that I didn't actually know the answer.

Carlisle smiled in encouragement. "You're close. Do you remember what happened?"

I had to think about that one for a minute, too. I'd been so focused on Edward I hadn't even had the chance to think about it. I tried to think about the last thing that I remembered, and ran through the events until they stopped.

"I'd been really sick…" I started, but the glance between Edward and Carlisle told me that that wasn't the reason I was in the hospital.

"Sweetheart, you had dropped Ethan-" I interrupted Edward before he finish. A hand flew to cover my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Ethan! Is he okay?!" I nearly shouted, and my throat suddenly throbbed.

"He's fine, Bella, it happened after you dropped him off". Edward reassured, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Is the baby-?" I asked, unable to complete my question. I looked at Carlisle for an answer this time.

"Your baby is just fine, Bella." He smiled "We had to stop premature labor a few times, but everything looks just fine now. I should be able to discharge you tomorrow, but I will only allow you to leave the hospital if you promise to stay in bed until you go into labor again or until your due date." He said sternly. I smiled, and nodded, knowing that if I got into an argument about this, Edward would side with Carlisle, and I'd never win. Plus, he would release me earlier if I cooperated.

"You were in an accident Bella. Do you remember it?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, a little bit. I remember looking up to see a truck coming right at me, and I didn't even have time to react, but I don't remember the impact". Both Carlisle and Edward looked relieved.

"Also, when we did your MRI after your accident, we discovered the source of your sickness. You had a pretty decent sized cyst on your left ovary, but we removed it with no complications." I only nodded. This was a lot of information to take in over such a short period of time.

"Well, the family is dying to see you. Can I send them in?" Carlisle said, smiling.

I nodded, and squeezed Edward's hand.

"I'll only allow to others in at a time, I don't want to overwhelm you." Carlisle reassured.

Edward nodded in thanks, and leaned down to kiss me again. I ran my fingers through his hair and he shivered. I smiled through the kiss, knowing I hadn't lost my touch. Just then, Esme walked in with Ethan.

"MOMMY!" He yelled, and before he could jump on the bed, Edward scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart!" I smiled back at him.

"Buddy, you have to be gentle with Mommy, she's still hurt." Edward scolded, as he gently set Ethan on the bed, and I hugged him as tightly as I could without crushing my ribs. Again. I kissed the top of his head.

"Hey Esme" I smiled up at her, and she bent over Ethan and I to kiss my forehead.

"It's so good to see you awake". She had tears in her eyes, and Edward pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy! Can you come home now?" Ethan asked me.

"Soon, sweetie. Mommy has to stay in the hospital one more night, and then I can come home." I promised him. Ethan put a hand on my stomach, and I moved his hand so he could feel the baby kick. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"That's your little brother or sister". I smiled at his expression.

"Can I meet him?" Ethan asked. Edward jumped in on the conversation before I could answer. Edward pulled Ethan into his lap, and Edward sat on the bed next to me.

"Not yet, buddy. He isn't ready to come out of mommy's tummy yet". Edward explained, as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"How do you feel, honey?" Esme asked.

"Um, I'm a little…" I trailed off as Edward shot me a glare. "Okay, I'm a lot sore still, my ribs especially. And my throat is a little scratchy, but other than that, I feel okay".

I kissed Ethan's forehead again. He reached up and touched my cheek.

"Daddy and I missed you."

"I missed you and Daddy, too."

"Where'd you go, Mommy?" Ethan asked, starting to get upset. I looked to Edward for help. He didn't miss a beat.

"Remember, we talked about this buddy? Mommy got hurt, and she fell asleep for a long time, so that he body could heal, so she could have the baby".

"Oh yeah." Ethan said. I smiled at him.

"Don't take anymore naps that long, okay Mommy?"

I had to choke back my tears. "Okay, buddy. I promise". I kissed his forehead.

"Hey Ethan, how about you come home with Grandma one last night, okay?" Esme asked, and Edward handed Ethan to her. He nodded, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're awake, honey. I'll take him tonight, and we'll be back tomorrow morning to help you at home. I love you". Esme said, kissing my forehead again.

"Thanks, Esme. Love you both". Ethan waved goodbye.

"Thanks for covering for me with Ethan". I said to Edward, lifting my head to kiss his jaw. He chuckled. " No problem, babe. He's right though, we missed you". He kissed my neck. Just then, Alice and Jasper walked in. No, I take that back, Alice ran in, launching herself onto the bed, on top of Edward, and Jasper walked in. I giggled as Alice hugged me, and the three of us laughed at the expression on Edward's face as he tried to push his sister off of him.

"Alice! She has broken ribs! You need to be gentle". Edward yelled.

"Edward dearest, you broke my fall. Not Bella." Alice giggled, and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you're awake, and okay Bella. You gave almost gave us a mass heart attack".

"Sorry, Alice." I winced a little at her words, but Edward misinterpreted them.

"Alright, Alice. Off the bed. You're hurting her." Edward commanded.

"No Edward, I'm fine." I argued. Jasper walked over and took my hand.

"How are you feelin'?"

"I'm alright, Jazz, thanks. I'm glad to know I'm recovering, and I'm really glad Ethan wasn't in the car with me, and that the baby is okay". I trailed my free hand down my stomach again, and Edward rested his hand on the side where the baby was kicking. Emmett and Rosalie walked in, too.

"Guys! Dad said only two others at a time". Edward yelled, sounding fatherly.

"Edward, I'm fine". I tried to reassure him.

"Guys, if she gets stressed out, she could go into premature labor again."

"Edward, I'm fine. If I get too overwhelmed, I'll let you know, and then you can kick some people out, but I am just fine". He didn't say anything further, but I don't think he believed me, either, because he kept his eyes on the heart monitor. As my family sat around my bed, joking with each other, I couldn't help but let the tears gather in my eyes. I'd never felt so complete in all my life.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block. the next chapter should come sometime tomorrow. thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and placed my story on your favorite and alert lists. I'm so glad you like it. :)


	12. Grey's Anatomy Redux

**Bella's POV**

I had finally been released from the hospital, and Edward was crazy overprotective. Maybe it would be more accurate to just say "crazy". I mean, he'd been protective of me in the past, especially when I was pregnant with Ethan, but _never_ this badly. If he didn't work regularly, I would have had Emmett slip him a sedative or two. Whenever had to work a 48 hour shift, Edward practically forced his entire family to stay at our house with me. I did enjoy having Alice over a lot, though. She always brought something fun over, instead of making me sleep constantly. We had watched the entire series of Grey's Anatomy to present, and had "Grey's Anatomy" parties in Edward's and my bedroom on Thursday nights. And when the boys disturbed us? Their punishment from Alice was to go shopping for the day. Needless to say, they only did it once. She also sneaked me the junk food that I craved that Edward wouldn't allow me to eat in his presence. Ethan usually slept in bed with me at night when Edward was working nights. Tonight, Thursday night, Alice was bringing over pizza, and Edward was working with Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were on vacation, and Esme was at home, because she wasn't feeling well. Alice had gotten Ethan to sleep in his room tonight, and she set up the pizza on plates on top of a blanket on the bed as Grey's Anatomy began. During a commercial, she turned to me.

"I heard Carlisle say that Edward picked a speciality." She said, almost accusingly.

"Really?" I was a little hurt that I was finding it out from Alice via my father in law.

"He didn't tell you?" she seemed just as shocked as I was.

"No. Last time we talked about it, he said he wanted to go into Cardio something, but I teased him about Dr. Burke".

Alice sighed longingly, "I miss him".

"Who? Edward?" I asked.

"No! Dr. Burke." She laughed. I was a little angry with Edward. Isn't that big news in the medical community? Wouldn't that be something you shared with your wife?

"Bella, it's okay, I'm sure he's going to tell you. Maybe Carlisle was mistaken."

I nodded. Maybe, but I doubted it. Just then, the commercials ended, and the show began again.

Edward came home the next day at noon, looking exhausted. I knew that between work and me, he wasn't getting nearly enough sleep. I was sitting on the couch when he got home. He froze in the doorway.

"Bella," he began sternly. "What are you doing down here?" he glared at Alice.

"Calm down, freak show. Carlisle cleared her to be out of bed for three hours a day." Alice retorted. I was thankful she didn't make me explain it. He wouldn't have believed me. I pulled the blanket closer around me; it was colder down here than it was upstairs.

"Oh okay." Edward leaned over the couch to kiss me. "I'm going to take a shower, and then go to bed". He staggered upstairs.

"Thanks for covering for me, Alice". I laughed.

"No problem." She pulled Ethan's sleeping figure closer to her, and kissed his forehead.

"So Bella. One couldn't help but notice that your birthday is getting closer".

"Alice. I'm going to be pregnant still. And on bedrest no less. Also, don't even think of surprising me, either. Because first of all, Edward would never allow it, because, secondly I'm going to guess that it's not a good idea to sneak up on me." I smiled.

"Well we can still have fun, though. You can sit downstairs, and we can just have a small family party." She smirked.

"Alice, please. Can we celebrate it after the baby is born?" I unconsciously ran my hands over my swelling stomach.

"Bella…" she whined.

"Alice…" I matched her tone.

"Fine, I'll talk to Edward." She smirked, as did I. Edward would never allow a party and for me to be out of bed for long. Right?

The next morning, Edward and I were in bed, holding each other, still half asleep.

"Hey Edward?" I suddenly remembered something. He only groaned in response.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had picked a specialty?" I accused. He smirked, and opened one eye. "Because I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what?" I defended.

"I don't care what Grey's Anatomy character I am, and what I can or cannot focus on because of that. You know that it is just a _show_?" I gasped.

"Don't you say that, Edward Cullen. Take it back. It is real. I have a son, and I am bringing another baby into this world, and I need them to live in a world where Grey's Anatomy is real!" I was just kidding. Kind of. He just looked at me like he was contemplating admitting me to the Psych ward on a 72 hour hold. He grabbed my jaw, and pulled my face towards his, kissing me deeply.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen. Even if you are a raving lunatic. I can only hope that this is just your pregnancy making you crazy."

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

**_Hey everyone! First of all, Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But, I need your help. I have a severe case of writers block-hence the lack of updates the past few days. I would really appreciate your input/ideas on where you would like to see this story go. Thanks everyone, and thanks so much for your favorites, alerts and reviews. It helped me get through this chapter. Have a wonderful holiday, and be safe! _**


	13. First Day of Preschool

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you that favorited, reviewed and suggested. This one is to you, as I have successfully broken through my writer's block. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. :) Next chapter will be up soon, as I'm working on it now. Love all of you! :) Keep reviewing, it keeps my spirits up! Thanks! Also, as always, I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Today is Ethan's first day of preschool and I am seven months pregnant, and very emotional. Awesome. This is an emotional day for mothers that are not pregnant. Luckily, Edward foresaw my emotional breakdown later today, and asked Carlisle for the day off. It was nearing the end of August, and I was real excited to just have this baby already. Maybe then Edward will relax and treat me like his wife again, instead of his rebellious daughter.

I was awake before Edward this morning. He'd been working so hard the last few weeks, so I wanted him to be able to sleep in as long he could, so I stayed in bed. Just as my eyes began to droop back closed, Edward's alarm clock went off. I groaned.

"Edward, why did you set an alarm? It's your day off".

"Shh, I'm sorry I woke you go back to sleep". He whispered, shutting the alarm off and slipped out of bed. He tiptoed to our bathroom, and shut the door quietly behind him. I heard the shower turn on. I tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep, and once I heard him turn off the shower, I slipped out of bed, and went to wake up Ethan. He was, for once, still sleeping when I slipped into his bedroom. I leaned against the doorway, and just watched my precious son sleep for a minute. He was sleeping on his stomach, his mouth hanging open a little. He looked so small to me. He couldn't possibly be ready for school yet. He was still a baby! No, I couldn't be this kind of mother. I had to keep it together today, at least in front of him, or he would get scared. He was just like his Uncle Jasper in that way-he was good at reading people's emotions. I tiptoed over to his bed, and brushed his brown hair from his eyes, and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered.

"Hey sweetheart," I whispered, " are you ready for your first day of school?" I was able to get the sentence out without breaking down, a great feat for pregnant me. He only smiled and nodded, yawning. He sat up in bed, and I picked him up, but winced, as pain shot through my back. I shouldn't be carrying him, I knew that, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to do it much longer, so I should enjoy it. I carried him to bathroom, to give him a bath, but walked straight into Edward's chest. "Busted", I whispered to Ethan, pressing my forehead into his.

"Bella," Edward snapped, taking Ethan into his arms, "How many times do I have to tell you cannot be picking him up? You are not even supposed to be out of bed. You are going to go into premature labor". Edward had raised his voice more in the past few months than he ever had in our entire marriage.

"Then give him a bath please, as I'm sure my doing it would send you into a blind rage". I retorted, storming out of the room, and into mine and Edward's slamming and locking the door behind me.

**Edward's POV**

I almost laughed as Bella slammed the door to our bedroom. I looked at Ethan, who was looking scared and smiled. "Sorry buddy, Mommy's upset that she can't hold you like she wants to". I reassured him, walking into the bathroom.

"Is Mommy mad at me?" Ethan asked, as I set him down on the floor of the bathroom. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I pulled him back into a hug, and he rested his head in my neck.

"No, buddy! Mommy's not mad at all. She's just upset today." How do you explain pregnancy hormones to a three year old?

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I shouldn't go to school". Ethan was crying now.

I rubbed his back, trying to choose my words carefully.

"Ethan, Mommy and I both want you to go to school. You see, when a mommy starts to grow a baby, they get upset and cry a lot, because of the baby." This was making no sense and I knew it. I tried desperately to think back of what Carlisle would say, but came up with no answers. But, Ethan didn't answer, he just nodded his head into my shoulder. After he had calmed down, he looked back up at me.

"So, Mommy isn't mad at me?" _Yes, he got it,_ I thought.

"No, she isn't. She's excited for you! You get to go and make friends and play with fun toys!" I said excitedly. He smiled.

"Now, we have to take a bath so that you smell nice for school." I said, as I turned on the water of the bathtub, and adjusted the temperature before spinning the stopper into place. Ethan undressed all by himself, and stepped in. I filled the bath cup with water, and tilted his head back before pouring the water over his head, dampening his hair. I reached behind me to grab the kids shampoo from the cabinet, and when I turned around, Ethan was standing, and before I could say anything, he dumped a cup of water on my head. I laughed- luckily, I foresaw this incident, as it happened often, but more so to Bella than to me, and I had dressed in gym shorts and an old Dartmouth t-shirt. Ethan was giggling like crazy, so I quickly finished his bath, and wrapped him in a towel. I carried him back into his room to help him change. I knew I should have just let him walk, but I didn't want him to slip with the hardwood floors. He was half his mother, after all.

I had Ethan dressed and fed in no time, and now I had to do the most dangerous task of the day-go get Bella so we could take Ethan to preschool. Ethan was sitting on the couch watching TV while I made my way upstairs to our bedroom. I knew she'd locked the door earlier, so I knocked quietly. I heard her moving around, and to my surprise, she opened the door soon after. Her eyes were red and swollen; it was obvious she'd been sobbing since the incident in Ethan's room. I gave her a sympathetic smile, and pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed quietly into my chest, grasping tightly to my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her the best that I could, and pulled her into our room, shutting the door behind me. I put my hands on either side of her face, and pulled her up to look at me.

"Sweetheart, we need to get going soon". She nodded, trying to calm herself down. Once she calmed down, she noticed that she was suddenly damp.

"Edward? Why are you so wet?" She looked up at me, puzzled.

"Oh, Ethan thought I needed another shower." I answered, smiling. She smiled back, and nodded, knowing that he'd done the same to her on numerous occasions.

"Let's go change." She suggested, leading me to the closet. She was able to calm down and compose herself, and we changed, and were back downstairs in a few minutes.

"Hey! Are you ready to get to school bud?" She asked Ethan excitedly, sitting next to him on the couch. He nodded, and jumped up. She took his hand, and we walked out to the car.

Ethan's preschool wasn't far from the house. We drove in the Land Rover, and I held Bella's hand in the front seat. She was staring out the window, her right hand trailing absentmindedly up and down her growing stomach. I glanced through my rearview mirror at Ethan, who was watching Monsters, Inc. on the DVD player in the backseat. Bella was doing a pretty good job and keeping herself together. I knew that she didn't want Ethan to see her cry today. We both knew he wouldn't want to go to school if she cried in front of him. But, I knew the breakdown was coming. As soon as we were back in the car, probably. I pulled into the parking lot of the preschool and parked. I squeezed Bella's hand and shot her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back, as if to say _I'm alright. _I let her hand go, got out of the car, and helped Ethan out of the backseat. I held one of his hands, and Bella held the other.

"You know, I remember my first day of school, Ethan." I said, as I noticed he was looking scared. Bella looked at me, and mouthed _thank you_.

"Really daddy? Were you scared?" he asked in a shaky voice. Once we had stepped onto the sidewalk, I stopped walking, dropped his hand, and squatted in front of him, placing my hands on his hips.

"Yes. Very scared. But, grandpa told me what I am going to tell you. Mommy and I love you very much, and you are going to have fun and make friends. We will both be here later to pick you up, okay?" I finished, and tried to analyze his expression. He looked relieved a little, but he only nodded in response. I stood, and took his hand again, leading him into the building. As soon as he stepped into the building, began bouncing up and down in excitement. It was the first time in his short life that my son reminded me of my sister.


	14. Confrontations and Apologies

**Bella's POV**

I was proud of myself. Edward and I had dropped Ethan off at preschool, and had driven home and I was just fine. We got to meet Ethan's teacher, and Ethan loved his teacher. He made several friends almost instantly, and it was easy to see that he was going to be one of the most popular kids in the class. He was going to love school, and that made me so happy, that it was easy to control my tears for him. Plus, I was going to be able to pick him up in a few hours. I only had to go until lunchtime until we picked him up. Edward and I didn't talk much on the way home, but I knew he was waiting for my tears. We pulled into the driveway, and I saw Alice's car parked on the street. I shot Edward and questioning glance. He hadn't mentioned she was coming over. But, he looked just as surprised as I did.

"How did that little creeper get into the house?" Edward asked me. I just laughed.

"I don't even want to know." I said. He laughed with me, and led me into the house.

"Alice?" he called. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. I sat next to her.

"Hey! How'd it go?" she acted as if she belonged her.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" Edward asked, leaning against the countertop.

"I need to talk to you, Edward". She said sternly. She was angry about something.

"Well, I should actually get back into bed anyway, so I can go with Edward to pick Ethan up in a few hours." I got up from the table carefully, and kissed Edward lightly on the lips before leaving the room.

"Do you need help up the stairs, love?" he asked, concerned.

"Is that a question? Are you actually asking first?" I was a little excited by this. He laughed.

"Yes." he nodded. I smiled back at him, staring for a moment at my gorgeous husband.

"I'll be okay, I think, but I will let you know if I can't handle it". I promised.

"Thank you". He said simply, turning back to Alice, as I held tightly to the railing as I walked up the stairs.

I made it to our room okay, and turned on the TV, to drown out their conversation. Alice made it clear that she wanted to talk to Edward, so I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation. Since I'd been placed on bed rest, Edward had been harsher towards Alice than was necessary, and I was sure that it hurt her. They had always been the closest to each other of their siblings, but recently, things had changed, and I'm sure that Alice was upset about it. I snuggled back into the pillows, and flipped through the channels, but nothing really good was on. Finally, I found a Friends marathon, but didn't stay awake for longer than five minutes of it.

**Edward's POV**

Alice and I just stared at each other down in the kitchen. It was evident that she wanted something; I just couldn't decide what it was she wanted.

"Edward, I want to throw Bella a birthday party". Alice finally said.

"Alice. No. She's on bed rest. She hates celebrating her birthday. Hell, she hates acknowledging it's her birthday. You will cause unnecessary stress, and she will go into premature labor." I said calmly.

"Did you know that you are making her feel like your daughter than your wife recently?" she retorted simply. This took me off guard a little.

"What?" I was shocked.

"She says that she feels more like your rebellious daughter than your wife, with the way you've been acting towards her. She's an adult Edward. She's a wonderful mother, if she wasn't feeling up to it, she would tell us. She wouldn't put her baby in danger. I don't want to throw her a big part-" she stopped, realizing that was a blatant lie when I raised my eyebrow at her, "well, okay, I do want to throw her a big party, but I know that it is not possible for her right now". She corrected, and then continued "I just want to do a small dinner party, just the family. We can even do it here if you want. Just us, it'll just be dinner, and a few gifts. She can get up and go lie down at any moment if she needs to. This is for _your_ benefit, Edward." She sounded almost as if she was threatening me. Well, two can play at that game.

"And why is that, Alice?"

"I just told you, Edward. You keep yelling at her like she's your kid. I get that things are difficult, since you can't be _together_, but she's your wife, Edward, and it is her birthday, pregnant or not."

"Alice, please do not talk about our sex life again." It was bad enough that Emmett did that.

"Oh stop it, you little prude. I'm your sister, and furthermore, I am Bella's best friend. Girls talk Edward and brother or not, you are married to my best friend. Let's be adults, shall we? This isn't high school, you're married." Alice was angry now. I rolled my eyes.

"I will talk to her about it, Alice. But if she says no…" I warned.

"If she says no, I will drop it." Alice promised with a small smile.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Edward's mouth on mine, kissing me deeply. I moaned quietly, and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I felt his hand slide down from where it was resting on my cheek. He trailed it lightly down my neck and chest, and cupped my breast. I moaned a little louder this time, and I felt him smile through the kiss. Then, I remembered a conversation from very recently. I lightly pushed him away.

"Oh my gosh!" I covered my mouth with my hand. "You talked to Alice, didn't you?!" I felt color creep up my neck and onto my face. He just smiled.

"Why did I have to find out from Alice and not you?" He asked, as we both sat up against the headboard. I had to think for a moment.

"I don't know, I wasn't intentionally keeping anything from you, we just aren't really alone much, and I know that you must be just as frustrated as I am about this. I didn't mean to talk to your sister about our sex life, or lack thereof, but I forget that she's your sister when I am talking to her sometimes; she's been my best friend forever. And girls talk. But in my defense, she's like a conversational wizard. She practically pulled it out of me". Edward laughed.

"Yeah, she has the tendency to do that." I scooted closer to Edward so that I could rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I haven't been treating you like my equal lately, Bella. I just loose my head a little when I'm trying to protect you. It doesn't help that I'm a doctor, either." He ran a hand through my hair.

"Apology accepted". I kissed his chest through his shirt.

"Alright, well, let's go get our son from preschool." He said, climbing out of bed, and helped me stand. He wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on the back of my neck, and the other on my back. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me, long and passionately.


	15. Party Planning

**_Author's Note: I don't own Twilight, or Grey's Anatomy. _I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, it feels rushed. But I'm working hard on the birth chapter, which is coming soon! Thank you again-so, so much for your lovely reviews, and for placing my story and me as an author on your favorites list. You have no idea what it means to me. **

**Bella's POV**

When I walked back downstairs, Alice was gone.

"Is everything okay with Alice, Edward?" I asked, a little worried. We were getting back into the car to go pick up Ethan from his first day of preschool, and then we were going to have dinner at Esme and Carlisle's with the rest of the family. It was very last minute. We had talked in Florida about getting together once a week, but with all the drama after we got back, everyone sort of forgot about that.

"Yeah, everything's okay. She actually wants to throw you a little dinner party for your birthday". I groaned as soon as the word "party" was out of his mouth.

"Since when do you allow a party when I am on bed rest?" The _one _time I though that he would be on my side about this, he lets me down.

"She promised me that it would be small; family only. And we could do it at our house so that you could go to bed if you needed to. But this is 100% your decision." Edward finished, and it was hard to tell if he was on Alice's side or not. It was obvious, though, that he was trying desperately to be neutral.

"Edward…I think it's really sweet of her to plan something, but I'm just not up to it right now. I need to save my strength for Ethan's birthday". I joked. Edward smiled, he was obviously pleased with my decision. He took my hand, and we pulled into the parking lot of the school. We were just on time, school had just ended.

Ethan absolutely loved preschool. He actually cried when we left, but he recovered after he heard we were driving to Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's for dinner. He talked the entire time about his new friends, and how much fun he'd had on his first day. When we pulled up, Emmett's Silver Jeep Patriot was in the driveway already. Ethan nearly screamed. I just smiled, and watched as Edward helped Ethan out of the car. Ethan sprinted up the walkway and onto the porch, flinging the door open and disappearing inside. Edward held my hand, and helped me up the stairs, and I placed a hand on my growing stomach; the baby was kicking a lot today, and it was starting to become painful. Carlisle met us at the door.

"Hey kids!" he smiled, and held the storm door open for us.

"Hey dad," Edward smiled, still clutching my hand. Before we could go any further, Alice ran into the room, took Edward's hand, and yanked him up the stairs without a word. Carlisle looked at me, laughing.

"I should be more surprised that that just happened, right?" he asked.

"Probably". I agreed. Carlisle led me further into the house, where everyone, minus Edward and Alice, were sitting around the fireplace in the living room.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper stood, and walked over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Whoa!" he jumped a little as he felt the baby kick. We all laughed.

"The baby's been kicking like crazy today". I told them. Just then, we heard a loud squeal from Alice upstairs, and she ran down the stairs, nearly tackling me. Had Jasper not been standing there, I would have been knocked over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. I laughed.

"For what?" Jasper was confused.

"She's letting me throw a party for Ethan". She let go of me as Edward came into the room, and he put an arm around me.

Ethan was so busy playing with Emmett on the floor; he didn't even notice we were talking about him. Edward led me to the love seat near the fireplace and we sat down.

"Can I take Bella shopping for a little bit tomorrow, Edward?" Alice asked, calmer now.

Edward glanced at me, looking for any signs of distress.

"If she's up for it, sure." He answered, still looking at me, but then, his eyes narrowed as he glanced back at her. "But you have to be careful, Alice. And you can't go for longer than two hours." He warned. She only smiled and began to bounce up and down in Jasper's arms again. Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice started laughing, then, abruptly, she stopped. "Oh, you're serious. I'm sorry".

The next morning, I woke up early to get ready. Edward had obviously rethought his decision to let me go, because he was reading into every facial expression.

"Edward, this is getting slightly ridiculous. We've talked about this. I am your wife, who is turning 26 in a few days. I know my body better than you do, I am fine". I said stubbornly, and got out of bed to take a shower. When I got out, Edward had left the bedroom, and I heard Alice talking downstairs. I got dressed quickly, and found them in the kitchen. Ethan was in the living room watching TV on the couch. Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun, girls. Call if you need anything." He said simply. I was grateful he didn't threaten either of us. It felt so good to be outside. I didn't care that I was going shopping; I was just excited to get out of the house.

"Thanks so much for asking me to go shopping today, Alice. I am so glad to get out of the house." I told her, as we pulled out of the driveway in her yellow Porsche. I knew it took all of Edward's restraint and then some to not insist that we take the Volvo.

"Hey, no problem, thanks for letting me through Ethan a party! I am so excited!"

"Alice, I'm sorry about the dinner party, I'm just not up to it". I apologized.

"Don't even worry about it. I understand." She smiled, and ran her hand across my stomach. I smiled, and enjoyed the fall breeze as it blew into the car.

The shopping trip went mostly okay. Towards the end, I started to get sharp pains through my abdomen, and asked Alice to take me home a little early. I knew she was relieved that I told her the truth. I also knew that even if I had pretended I was okay, once Edward found out about it, he'd yell at her instead of me. And he would find out, it was just a matter of time. We pulled up, and both cars were still in the garage, so I was thankful that he was home, so that I could ask him what to do about these crazy pains. It didn't really feel like a contraction, maybe it was Braxton Hicks contractions. I helped Alice with two of the bags she would allow me to carry, and we went through the front door. It was mostly quiet, but I heard the TV on in the living room. I set the bags down by the door, and went looking for my boys. Alice followed closely behind. And when I found them, I froze, and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and Emmett, Ethan and Edward were on the couch, stuffing popcorn into their mouths. The coffee table was littered with beer cars, soda cans, empty bags of chips, and various other snack foods. I looked over at Alice who had the same expression on her face. And then we realized what they were watching. Grey's Anatomy.

**Edward's Point of View**

Shortly after Bella left with Alice, Ethan and I were missing her. We called Uncle Emmett over, who finally got to the house around lunch time. We had lunch together, and then tried to think of something fun to do, since Emmett says "it's bad to just sit around until the wife comes home, you look desperate". We had decided on watching a movie, but Ethan was with us, so we knew we couldn't watch anything too graphic, or anything with bad language, as Ethan was beginning to repeat everything.

Emmett came across one of the seasons of Grey's Anatomy, so we decided to watch one episode as a joke. Bella wasn't kidding, this show is addicting! Emmett got so nervous during some of the surgical scenes that he raided the pantry, and ate everything that wasn't nailed down.

"How do you do this, bro?!" Emmett was stressed.

"I don't know! This is amazing!" I replied, completely entranced by the story line. I forgot that it was a TV show at one point.

"Is this really what it's like?" Emmett asked, visibly upset that I had this much fun at work.

"Yes and no. I don't know of any doctors that…you know, in the supply closets". Emmett only laughed at my response.

"Exactly, none that you _know_ of." He pointed out. I was officially suspicious. There were two doctors that were never available when you first paged them…_No._ I told myself. _They are professionals, and they are busy. _

A good four or five episodes later, we were absentmindedly eating popcorn watching the most intense episode of Grey's Anatomy ever! Meredith had her hand in the chest of this guy that was shot with a homemade bazooka, but there hadn't been an explosion. Yet. Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and turned to look. To my horror, there were Alice and Bella. Bella's jaw was hanging open, and she looked like she had walked in on me doing surgery on Emmett. Alice's small frame was shaking in laughter and a hand clamped across her mouth. As we locked eyes, her laughs turned to snorts, and I groaned. As soon as Emmett saw what was going on, he began to blush severely.

"Uh…well, you see, Ed-er" Emmett stumbled over his explanation. I had no words. I was so embarrassed. After I'd made fun of her and Alice so many times, I got sucked into the vortex, too. Bella suddenly snapped out of her shock, and her and Alice held onto each other as they laughed. Emmett and I hung our heads in shame, as Ethan scooted off the couch to hug Bella. She knelt down, and took him in her arms, and kissed his forehead.

"Did you tell Daddy you wanted to watch that?" Bella asked, amused.

"No! He and Uncle Emmett wanted to watch". Ethan said. _He sold out his own father!_

"Ethan! You just through Daddy and I under the bus!" Emmett laughed.

Bella came and sat next to me, and pulled Ethan into the small space between us. I put an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to the club". She said, simply, kissing me on the cheek.


	16. Trials

**BPOV**

Today was a perfect day, I was feeling great; for the first time since discovering I was pregnant, actually, and Alice and Jasper came over for lunch to keep me company while Edward finished up his 48 hour shift at the hospital. He'd be home in a few hours, and then he had two days off to recover. I enjoyed having Alice and Jazz over the most because they didn't treat me like a prisoner like everyone else did. They trusted my judgment. Edward had been getting better, for the most part, but there were still days I wanted to remind him that not only was I a mother, but I was well into my mid-20s. Carlisle had assured me over the phone that the pains I'd been having were only Braxton Hicks contractions, and there was no reason for me to come to the hospital. Alice and Jasper had brought Panera over for lunch, and Ethan was asleep, so I was excited to have an adult conversation during lunch. Two nights ago, for my birthday, Edward took me on an actual date (Esme and Carlisle watched Ethan), and revealed to me that he had decided to specialize in cardiology. Because of this, his shifts at the hospital would be more set. Once a week, he had a 48 hour shift, and then he got 48 hours off. Also, he had to pick up a 30 hour shift every week in training as well. It would be hard to get used to, at first, but we were both convinced it would eventually work out for the best. He was also very excited that I took the news so well, as I made no Grey's Anatomy references. _Yet_.

"I think we should go somewhere warm for Christmas this year". Alice suggested.

"I'm in," I agreed, quickly. I hated the cold, and every day it progressed into fall, I was reminded that the winter months weren't close behind. Jasper just smiled in agreement.

"But where would we go, and could we get Carlisle and Esme to agree?" He pointed out. Carlisle and Esme were always insistent on certain traditions during the Christmas Holiday. Christmas dinner at their house, for one. They would not be tolerant of any activities that jeopardized these plans, especially now that grandchildren were in the picture.

"Wouldn't it be fun to do Christmas in Paris or something?" Jasper gushed, and I snorted back.

"Jasper, it's _cold _in Paris. What is the point of going elsewhere for Christmas if the elsewhere has the same weather as Seattle?" I whined. Before he could answer, the phone rang. I answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake up Ethan.

"Hello?" I didn't even bother to check caller id.

"Bella? It's Carlisle". Uh-oh. He did not sound happy.

"Carlisle! Is everything okay?" I panicked a little. Jasper and Alice were watching me carefully, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Bella, listen to me. Edward helped perform on his first cardio surgery today. It was a heart transplant for a little girl, and they lost her during surgery. We aren't sure exactly why yet, but she had a very weak heart-it was beyond all of us. The surgery was risky to begin with but he's pretty upset. He's on his way home now. Are Jasper and Alice still there?"

"Yes". I answered quickly. Poor Edward. I knew he'd be devastated.

"Good. Have them take Ethan so you can focus on Edward. He's quite upset, and very seriously considering changing professions." He explained calmly. If Carlisle wasn't so calm, _I _would have needed a cardiologist. I agreed quickly, and he had to hang up to do some paper work. _Poor Edward, _I thought to myself. This had him rethinking his decision to join the cardio team, and I couldn't let it happen. Two nights ago, he was gushing to me about how this was his dream, and how he felt everything in his life was finally falling into place. I explained what was happening to Jazz and Alice quickly, and they were more than happen to watch Ethan for the rest of the night. I stayed downstairs, watching the driveway for Edward, while Jasper and Alice packed Ethan up. They were out of the house and in the car in minutes. I decided to sit in the living room and read. That way, he'd see me when he walked in, and he could choose to talk to me or be alone. I grabbed the old, ratty, and yellowed copy of _Wuthering Heights _that was lying on the coffee table. I was well into the first chapter when I heard a car door slam. I braced myself. Or, at least I thought I did. I thought that I was prepared, but I wasn't. When Edward walked through the door, it was obvious that he was absolutely devastated and blaming himself. I gave him a sympathetic smile as he kicked off his shoes, and patted the spot next to me on the love seat, setting my book back on the table. The heartbroken look on his face was almost enough to make _me_ cry. Edward sat next to me, but bent over, placing his elbows on his knees, and burying his face in his hands. I curled next to him, and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Edward". I whispered, leaning back into the couch cushions. Being pregnant was very inconvenient when your husband was hurting. I couldn't cuddle up to him like I wanted with this enormous stomach in the way.

"I'm-I-I-just don't know if I am cut out for this, Bell." He whispered, agonized.

"Edward, I can't even imagine what you are feeling…but, you are an amazing doctor, Edward. This is your dream. And it wasn't your fault, you were only assisting, and there wasn't anything any of you could have done." I had no idea how to handle this. I wish Carlisle could be here, too. Edward didn't say anything for a moment, and I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. He wasn't really crying, but I could tell that there were tears escaping his eyes.

"Bell, I cannot get involved with my patients, I cannot bring my work home with me…I've never had a case like this one, she was just so small…" He explained.

"Edward, I don't think you'll ever get used to hard things like this happening, and I certainly hope you don't have to get used to patients dying, but medicine can only go so far." I really hoped that I wasn't doing additional damage at this point, but it was too early to tell. He still had yet to actually look at me.

"Edward, look at me," I tried, placing a hand on his arm. It took him a minute, but he finally did. Tears were cascading down his cheeks. I kissed the palm of his hand before continuing.

"Edward, I am your wife, so you know that I am going to support you no matter what you decide to do here, but I think this makes you a better doctor. I think your compassion, and the very fact that you are a father makes you better at your job. I know that you are upset because she was so little, and she probably reminded you of Brooke. But those parents? I'm sure they are so grateful that you treated their daughter like she was your own. The outcome of the surgery was out of your hands." Edward sat to think about my explanation for a moment, and then he took my face in his hands.

"You are the most amazing woman, love. How did you know that that was what I was thinking?" He seemed truly shocked that I had guessed so well what he was thinking.

I only shrugged. "I'm your wife, and you are my best friend. I know you quite well."

**Edward's POV**

Today was a very, very bad day. It hadn't been the worst of my life, but it made the top ten. I was grateful that Bella was there to talk me down when I got home. I had told Carlisle that I was seriously considering quitting, and taking on a teaching role or something instead, because I didn't think I was cut out to be a doctor. Bella and I had talked for hours, and then I just needed time alone. I took a long shower, and sat outside on the deck. It was getting a little colder out, but I just brought out a blanket, and pilled on sweatshirts, and sat in the porch swing. I knew it was killing Bella to let me be alone, but I just really needed to process, and to think about what happened today. I had realized, with the help of Bella and my father, that nothing that happened today could have been prevented by anyone other than God, and I had to accept that. But Bella was right, this incident made me realize my original reasons for wanting to practice medicine.


	17. The Birth

**_WARNING: This chapter has a little language in it, just so you know. Also, I've updated the rating to M for future chapters. :) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. _****Bella**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I knew something was immediately wrong. I went through the check list in my head. Edward was fine, he was right next to me…Ethan was still at Jazz and Alice's…

And then, suddenly, it hit me; almost literally. Something hurt, and it was not just Braxton Hick's contractions this time. I gently shook Edward awake.

"Edward? Love?" I whispered, trying my hardest to remain calm. He just groaned. I felt bad waking him up, he hadn't been sleeping well lately, and he had been working hard. But I knew I had to get to the hospital. I shook him lightly again, and called his name a little louder. Finally, his eyes fluttered, and he rubbed my arm.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"I'm having contractions; we need to go to the hospital". Edward shot up in bed.

"You're not due for another month and a half". He said, surprised.

"I know that, Edward." I snapped. "But that doesn't change the fact that I've been having contractions". He flew out of bed and got dressed, and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand to call Esme. She was going to come over to watch Ethan; we'd asked her awhile ago, and she said she'd be happy to stay with him, and then bring him over to the hospital after the baby was born. Edward helped me into clothes, and as soon as Esme arrived, we left for the hospital. I don't remember much of the ride; I was in so much pain.

Since Edward worked at the hospital, I was able to get my own room before and after my delivery. I was settled in my bed, and Edward and I were still deciding on whether or not I wanted an epidural, although, the final decision was mine, rather he liked it or not. Our conversation came to a screeching halt as another contraction hit me. I grasped Edward's hand, and leaned my head back onto the pillows. Edward was stroking my forehead with his thumb on his free hand as he stood over my bed.

"Love, you need to remember to breathe through them, don't hold your breath". I'd been through labor before. Didn't he know that? Or had he forgotten that I had given birth to our son almost four short years ago? I shot him a glare, and he _laughed. _

"Are you seriously laughing at me? I'm giving birth to your child, here". I snapped. I didn't want to fight with him, but I just couldn't help it. He was being so _stupid_.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just tired, that's why I was laughing." _That lying sack of shit_. I just glared at him, and he turned away to cough, except it didn't sound like a real cough.

Before I could say something smart, Carlisle and Dr. Johnson came in to check on me. Carlisle talked to Edward while Dr. Johnson checked the heart monitors, and checked to see how far along I was. Of course, my luck, only 6 centimeters.

"What have you two decided about an epidural?" Carlisle asked, looking over my chart.

Edward looked at me. _Yeah, that's what I thought._

"I don't think that I want it. I had one with Ethan, and I was out of it for a week. I didn't like that feeling". I said, a little unsure. Edward ran his hands through my hair again.

"Are you sure, love?" He had a lot of nerve. No, I wasn't sure. But I didn't want to be in a fog the first few days of my baby's life like I had been with Ethan. But, I didn't want to yell at him in front of his father and our doctor, so I just smiled wryly and nodded my head.

It seemed like days later, but Dr. Johnson finally told me it was time to push. At this point, I was covered in sweat, and weakened by hours of contractions. I was too tired to be aggravated at Edward; I was too tired to care about anything at this point. I looked up at Edward, with a terrified expression on my face and began to cry softly.

"I can't do this, Edward. I'm so tired". I whispered. He kissed my forehead, and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yes, you can, love. It'll be over soon, and we'll have a baby". He tried to encourage me, but it wasn't working.

"Edward, I can't push, I don't have any energy." I cried. Dr. Johnson heard, and threw a pleading glance at Edward. "Edward, if she doesn't push soon, we could lose this baby". He warned. At any other time, that would have been enough to convince me to at least try, but I barely had enough energy to keep breathing. Everything around me started to get a little foggy, and the last thing I saw was Edward's face before everything around me went dark.

When I woke up, before I even opened my eyes, everything seemed all too bright. _Where am I? _I tried to put an arm over my face to shield my eyes, but I couldn't move. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I heard voices, and I listened in, trying to figure out where the heck I was. I noticed the voices right away: Edward and Carlisle.

"Edward, stop pacing. She is fine. You're a doctor, you should know that this is very common with women that refuse epidurals. Their bodies get tired out from the contractions, and they lose energy to push. It happens quite often. The C-Section went fine, Dr. Johnson did a beautiful job." Carlisle scolded. I felt a hand grab mine, and I squeezed the hand back, trying to calm whoever it was.

"Bella? Sweetheart?" Edward sounded relieved. My eyes fluttered, and someone must have walked over to shut the blinds, because the light dimmed, and I was able to open my eyes. At first, everything was fuzzy, but after a moment of adjusting to the light, they focused. Edward, who looked exhausted, was sitting at the edge of my hospital bed with a worried expression plastered on my face. Carlisle was behind him, smiling.

"Hey". I managed. "What happened?" I asked them. Edward smiled at me, and kissed me softly on the lips before answering.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're fine. There was a complication during labor, and you had to have a c-section. Are you sore?" He asked, concerned, placing a hand lightly on my slightly deflated bump. I only nodded. Before I could even ask about the baby, Carlisle walked into the room carrying a small bundle in his arms. I hadn't even realized he'd left. He smiled at me, and Edward got up to take the bundle from his arms. Edward sat next to me on my bed again.

"Bella, there's someone that's been dying to meet you. We have a daughter". I smiled, letting the tears fall down my cheeks, as Edward placed our daughter in my arms, and he kissed my forehead again. Carlisle must have slipped back out of the room. I lightly traced my finger along her cheek and jaw. She was so beautiful.

"I can't believe we made her". I whispered. "She's perfect." I looked up at Edward, who also had tears in his eyes, but he was radiating joy. There was nothing sexier than watching Edward interact with our children. He had an arm around me, and an arm around the baby.

"What should we name her?" I asked Edward. We had tossed names around the last few weeks, but both decided that we would pick a name once we saw her.

"I think she looks like a Melanie. What do you think?" He kissed my neck lightly. I nodded, tears coming to my eyes again.  
"I think it's perfect. Melanie Rose." I whispered. Edward smiled, and kissed me again.

"Perfect". He smiled down at our daughter. Just then, there was a light knock at the door, and Esme and Ethan walked through.

"Hey buddy!" I called quietly, not wanting to wake Melanie up. "Hey Esme". I greeted, as she came to stand next to Edward by the bed. Ethan stretched his arms out to Edward, indiciating he wanted to be held. Edward took him carefully into his arms.

"Hey mom". He greeted, as he hugged Ethan to his chest. Esme walked around the bed to sit at the chair beside my bed. She ran a hand through Melanie's hair. She seemed to be as in love with her as the rest of us were.

"Hi Sweetheart," I said to Ethan. His eyes were wide as he stared down at his sister from Edward's lap.

"This is your sister, Melanie." Edward whispered in his ear. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hi baby". Ethan waved, and Edward and I smiled at each other.

"What do you think of her, Ethan?" Esme asked.

"She's little". He replied. Edward kissed his forehead. "Yes, she is", he agreed.

"Can I hold her?" Esme asked.

"Of course you can!" I said, handing the baby to her. Ethan moved from Edward's lap, trying to get to me, but Edward stopped him.

"You have to be gentle with mommy, okay? Mommy just had surgery". Edward scolded, and set Ethan between him and me. "Okay Daddy." Ethan said quietly, as he rested his head on my chest. I kissed the top of his head.

"Are you excited to be a big brother?" I asked him. He looked upset about something.

"No." He admitted. I glanced worriedly at Edward, who luckily took over. I couldn't handle this conversation in my already emotional state. I remembered crying over everything for the few weeks after Ethan was born.

"Why not, Ethan?" Edward asked. He looked just as upset as I was.

"You and Mommy love her more than you love me". Uh-oh. I'd been warned by Esme multiple times over this. She said that Emmett got incredibly jealous after Edward was born, too.

"That's not true at all." Edward said.

"No, baby, Daddy and I love you just as much as we love Melanie". I said, more tears slipping down.

"Ethan, look at Grandma". Esme stepped in, and I was thankful. She was always so compassionate, and explained things so well to Ethan.

"Did you know that Uncle Emmett and your daddy are brothers?" she asked. Ethan nodded.

"Well, did you know that Uncle Emmett said the same thing when your daddy was born?" she asked.

"Daddy's a growed up. He's not a baby". Ethan pointed out. We all laughed.

"He's not now, but he used to be. I can show you pictures". Esme smiled, and Ethan's eyes lit up at the thought of that. "But I love your daddy, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice all the same." She explained, and Ethan seemed to relax.

"Really? The same?" His chocolate eyes were wide. Edward and I smiled at each other.

"Really". Edward, Esme and I all said simultaneously. Ethan kissed my cheek.

"Love, Mommy". He whispered. I kissed him back. "I love you too, baby".

Later that evening, Esme took Ethan to dinner, and just as Edward and I thought we were going to get some alone time, Emmett walked into the room, holding Brooke on his hip.

"Hey kids, congratulations!" He boomed. One of the nurses had taken Melanie back to the nursery. She was still a premature baby, and needed to be watched. Luckily, she was only about four and a half weeks early, so she developed, and her life wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Thanks! Hey Brooke!" I smiled up at her, and Emmett put her down on the floor. She raced into Edward's waiting arms. Edward was now sitting on a chair next to my bed. Emmett bent over the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Hey little sis. Way to give Edward another heart attack". He teased. Edward shot him a look, but it was too late. I started crying.

"I know! I'm so, so sorry!" I exclaimed, squeezing Edward's hand.

"Don't worry love. I'm okay; I didn't have a heart attack. You had no control over any of it". He reassured, glaring at his brother.

"Sorry, Bell, I was only kidding." He looked upset now, so I composed myself to get him to smile again, and it worked, rather quickly. Alice and Jasper walked in the room next, followed by Rose. They all crowded around the bed to hug me.

"We just saw Melanie, Bella, and she is absolutely beautiful. She looks just like Brooke did". Rose exclaimed, running a hand through Brooke's hair. I tried to conceal my yawn, as my family crowded around my bed, gushing about Melanie, but Edward caught it.

"Alright, guys. Bella should get some sleep". He said, and I was asleep before they even left the room.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please, and let me know!:) Thanks again for your reviews, alerts, and favorites so far! Happy New Year! **


	18. Repeating

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I'm really sorry for this chapter in advance. I have writers block again, so this is just pure fluff. Let me know what you think, though. Also-this situation is totally true, it happened to my Uncle. **

**Edward's POV**

Since returning home from the hospital, Bella and Melanie were doing great. Bella was still desperately trying to catch up on sleep, but between a toddler and a newborn, it was difficult with both of us, much less only one. I had taken a week off of work, and my mom was going to come stay with Bella when I went back to work for awhile. It was Saturday, and I was returning to work on Monday. Wednesday was Ethan's birthday, and his party, and my dad and I had gotten the night off for it. The whole family was really looking forward to it. Emmett was a big help, too. He came over to play with Ethan a lot. True to a toddler, Ethan had more energy than Bella combined, and he was a little jealous at the amount of attention that used to belong to him that now was redirected towards his baby sister.

It was 8am, and while Bella was feeding Melanie, I went to get Ethan up and make him breakfast. He was already awake in his room.

"Hey buddy! You're up early!" I said, kneeling beside his bed.

"That _girl_ woke me up again." He was crabby. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you mean your sister?" I clarified, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. I stood, and scooped him up into my arms with a hug.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, changing the subject. He just nodded into my chest. As we walked into the kitchen, I was about to set him down in his booster seat on the kitchen chair, but he clung tightly to my neck, and whimpered when I tried to set him down. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, cupping my free hand around the back of his neck. He didn't answer, so I moved my head to see his face, which was resting my chest. He had fallen asleep. My heart skipped a beat, or maybe it grew a little. Bella and I made beautiful babies. Every day, it astounded me how much I loved the three of them. I kissed his hair, and carried him to the couch. I layed back on a pillow, still hugging Ethan to my chest, and pulled an old down comforter over us, falling back into a very deep sleep.

I didn't wake up until I felt Ethan trying to wriggle out of my arms on my chest.

"Hey". I mumbled groggily.

"Wake up daddy". He giggled, sitting up, straddling my chest. I sat up.

"Let's go find mommy". I whispered, carrying him up the stairs. I saw the clock in the kitchen that said it was 10:30. _Wow, that was a long nap, _I thought. I quietly opened the door to our bedroom, and found Bella was in bed with my laptop in her lap.

"Hey," I whispered, while Ethan tried to throw himself onto our bed.

"Ethan, you still have to be gentle with mommy". I reminded him as I set him down, and climbed in after him.

"Hey sweetheart," she said, setting the laptop aside as he crawled up next to her.

"Daddy and I took a nap". He said, proudly.

"I figured," she laughed. "Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded, and placed his head in her lap.

"Why don't I go downstairs and make us all some breakfast, and then we can have breakfast in bed?" I suggested, wanting to give Ethan and Bella some alone time.

"Isn't daddy sweet?" Bella asked, running her fingers through Ethan's hair, as I left the room to make breakfast.

After breakfast, I was in my office downstairs, checking e-mail, and checking up on some of my patients. I was completely absorbed in an e-mail from my dad; one of my patients had flat lined unexpectedly, and had to be put on the donor list for a heart transplant. Ethan walked in the office, visibly upset.

"Daddy, can you help me find my truck? I can't find it." He asked, standing at the doorway. I was so shocked about my patient, I snapped at him.

"Ethan, it is not my job in life to find the things you've misplaced". I scolded, almost immediately regretting it. He walked out of my office, and I heard him talking to Bella in the living room.

Bella and I spent a relaxing weekend with our kids, and I had to go back to work Monday morning. Esme was coming over to help out, though, and Ethan was very excited. Sunday night, we got Melanie to sleep, so Bella and I both gave Ethan his bath. He had school the next morning, and to help with some of the chaos that we knew would take place in the morning, we thought we'd give him his bath now. Once he was done, I scooped him up in a towel, wrapping it around his body. I set him on the floor, and turned to help Bella off of the floor. She winced a little as she stood, and walked slowly out of the room, and back into our bedroom, while I got Ethan ready for bed. Of course, Melanie would not stay asleep. Bella and I took turns, but neither of us ended up getting any sleep. I finally drifted off around 5:30am, and I had to be at work at 8am.

I felt someone shaking me seconds after I fell asleep, or at least it felt like seconds.

"Edward? Sweetheart? It's 7:30, you're going to be late". Bella said, gently. I shot up in bed, and ran into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, changing, and brushed my teeth. I ran out of the bathroom, and down the stairs, but I couldn't find my car keys anywhere. I ran into the kitchen where Ethan and Bella were.

"Guys, I can't find my car keys, can you help me look?" I asked frantically. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Ethan beat her to it.

"Daddy, it is not our job in life to find things you've misplaced". He retorted seriously.

Bella and I stared at him with our mouths open. Then, Bella was chewing on her bottom lip, probably to hold back laughter. Then, she turned to me looking smug.

"You should probably watch the smart remarks around him; he's still repeating everything he hears." Then, she put something into my hand, and curled my fingers around it.

"Take my car; I'll look for your keys for you later". She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, and I kissed her back quickly, and then pointed my finger at Ethan.

"And you and I are going to have a little chat later". I smiled at my son and wife, and jumped in the car, speeding off to work.


	19. Ethan's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not. ****Bella's POV**

* * *

Wednesday morning came, and Edward had an early shift at the hospital. He went in at 3am, after returning the night before at 8pm, and he was working until 3pm. The party started at five, so at least he'd have a few hours to take a quick a nap. Esme came over with Carlisle around 8am, and I was standing in the kitchen making coffee, wearing sweatpants and an old shirt from college. I had been up nearly all night with Melanie again. She only slept for an hour at a time, so just when I began to fall back asleep, she woke up again.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle". I greeted, trying my hardest to remember how to smile.

"Bella, you look exhausted." He said, taking the cup of coffee from me.

"Carlisle, it's not safe to take coffee from a new mother". I warned, as Esme laughed.

"Bella, we are here to help you." She reassured me.

"Bella, go upstairs and get some sleep. This isn't healthy for you". Carlisle scolded. I narrowed my eyes, but I knew that I couldn't argue with them. As stubborn as I was, I would never win.

"You and Edward are just as bad as each other". I laughed, realizing where Edward inherited his overprotective behavior from, and walked up the stairs. Esme followed behind me to get the baby, who was fast asleep in the small portable crib that Edward and I kept in our room.

"She gets bigger and bigger every time I see her!" Esme whispered, picking up Melanie as I snuggled back into bed. I was asleep before she even left the room.

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed. I opened one eye and saw that it was a very excited Alice.

"Good morning, Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Alice. Please, let me sleep. I am so tired, and I have to be decent to people tonight".

She just giggled.

"Bella, dear. It's after one in the afternoon. You need to have lunch and get ready."

My eyes flew open. How had I slept that late?

"Don't worry. The kids are good. Melanie was worn out from her late night, she's only woken up once for a half hour since you've been asleep. And Emmett is corrupting your son". She laughed. I smiled, and sat up slowly in bed.

"Want me to let you eat in bed?" She asked, seeing that it took great effort just to sit up. For the most part, the incision from my C-Section was healing well, but I was still incredibly sore. Edward assured me that it was perfectly normal.

"No, but thank you, Alice. I think I'm just going to jump in the shower and get dressed. I'll be down soon." I smiled. She was such a great sister in law.

"Sure thing. Can we start making something for you?" She asked.

"Sure. Surprise me." I smiled, and went to shower.

After I had showered, I blew my hair dry, and put on a little makeup. I wrapped my robe tighter around my body as I stepped into the closet. I found a emerald green and black wrap-around dress that Alice had bought me a few days ago for the party. I stepped into the flats, and gave myself one more once over in the mirror. I was a little self-conscious of my stomach, which was no longer enormous, but it wasn't flat either. While I was a little unsure of how I looked, I was excited to be out of sweatpants and walking around. I'd been in bed for so long, it felt good to have something to do. I walked downstairs, and saw that the family was sitting downstairs. "Mommy!" Ethan ran up to me, and hugged my legs. I wish I could've picked him up! I couldn't even bend down to be at his level. Quickly, Emmett saw my frustration, and pick Ethan up, holding him in his arms, at my level. I smiled a thank you to him, he nodded.

"Hey you! How was school! Did you show off your grandpa?" Today had been the first show and tell date of preschool, and he wanted Carlisle to come in and talk about his job as a doctor. Originally, Carlisle and Edward were both supposed to work the same shift, but when Ethan asked Carlisle, he was so excited and honored to be asked, he couldn't, and wouldn't turn Ethan down.

"Yes! It was so fun Mom!" he giggled, in Emmett's arms.

"Happy Birthday, darling". I smiled, and kissed his forehead. He just smiled.

"How are you doing?" I asked Emmett, hugging him awkwardly, as he still had my son in his arms.

"Good! Busy, but good". Just then, Rose came over smiling, and wrapped me in a hug.

"You look amazing, Bella!" She exclaimed, taking a step back to look at me.

"Thanks Rose! So do you!" Whenever I was around Rose, I felt completely inferior. I was just glad that this time I was dressed up and not in sweatpants. They shuffled me into the kitchen where Alice and Esme had made me soup and a sandwich. I thanked, them, and took a seat at the table. Ethan reached for me, wanting to sit on my lap.

"I'm sorry baby" I apologized, tears coming to my eyes, "Mommy's still sore from surgery. How about you sit next to me?" I pulled the chair out next to me, and Emmett sat down, pulling Ethan into his lap.

"Are you excited for your party?" I asked him, shoving my tears from my eyes. I could not cry in front of the entire family.

"Yes. When are daddy and grandpa coming back?" he asked. I looked up at Esme, who was now sitting across the table with Alice and Rose for help.

"They'll be back soon, Ethan, I promise". Esme answered for me. Just then, Brooke stomped into the room, looking very angry. She put her hands on her hips, and glared at Emmett.

"Daddy!" She yelled. "We were playing hide and go seek! You never found me!"

"I'm sorry baby; I was talking to Auntie Bella". He apologized.

"Sorry Brooke, I didn't know he was in the middle of a game with you". I apologized.

"Hi Auntie Bella!" Her anger melted away, and she came to hug me. I winced a little at her embrace. Emmett pulled her away quickly.

"Sweetheart, what did mommy and I tell you about Auntie Bella? She just had surgery; you need to be very gentle with her". Rosalie scolded, holding her hand.

"Sorry Aunt Bella", she apologized, and Rosalie took her back into the living room to play a game with her. Emmett and Ethan decided to join in. I looked back at Alice and Esme.

"Why did Carlisle have to go into the hospital?" I knew that if Carlisle had been called in, there was a problem, and it meant both my husband and my father in law would be late. I saw Esme and Alice exchange a quick glance. Something was going on.

"Edward was working the ER, and had a tough case, he needed Carlisle's help". Alice explained quickly. Too quickly. They were hiding something from me. I knew I couldn't press them on it today though, mainly because they must be hiding it from me for a reason. I didn't want to be upset today. It was my son's birthday, and I did not want to ruin this day for him. All the attention should be on him. Edward and I both knew that he was not adjusting well to his baby sister well, which was a big reason why we were glad to let Alice throw this party for him. I finished my lunch, and Alice and Esme seemed relieved that I didn't pressure them for more information. I heard Melanie begin to cry, and before I could get up to get her, Ethan came into the kitchen, looking very angry.

"Mommy, that _baby _is crying again." He announced, before leaving to go back to Brooke, Rosalie and Emmett, who were huddled around some kind of game. I smiled, and went upstairs to the nursery, and shut the door quietly behind me so I could feed my daughter. I sat down on the comfortable glider, and undid my dress slightly, and pulled the tab down on my nursing bra. Melanie latched on pretty quickly, and I grabbed the burping cloth that was on the stool, and put my feet up, rocking Melanie softly. I watched Melanie drink, and was amazed at my body. Not only had I conceived and carried her, I gave birth to her, and now she was drinking the milk that my body had produced. I ran my finger around her cheek and jaw line, amazed at my love for her. Her eyes were still blue, but I knew that they would eventually change to Edward's green. Edward thought I was crazy, but I knew it, and he couldn't convince me otherwise. My thoughts suddenly went to my father, Charlie. We hadn't spoken in years. He didn't like me dating Edward, and when I announced we were engaged, he flipped, and said things he should not have said. I had forgiven him though, even though he never asked for it. I knew he was only upset that his only child was getting married, and he felt like he was loosing me. He and Renee both felt that I was rushing into marriage. They wanted me to travel the world first, but I only wanted Edward. However, then neither my mother nor father showed up at my wedding. At the last minute, I asked Carlisle to walk me down the aisle, because I didn't want to walk down it alone. Truthfully, in retrospect, I was glad that it had been Carlisle. While I was beyond devasted it wasn't my father, if another man deserved the job, it was Carlisle. I had been able to come to him for advice throughout my relationship with Edward, and he always helped us through, as a couple. We may not be married today if it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme. Since my wedding, I haven't spoken to Charlie, and he hasn't spoken to me. I sent both my parents birth announcements for the births of my children, but I never heard anything back. They obviously didn't want contact, either. I had been heartbroken at first. What kind of grandparents didn't want to know their grandchildren? Especially after I was first out of the hospital with Ethan, I cried for weeks. Edward was so loving and patient, and never got mad. He should be furious with Charlie and Renee, but he never said an ill word to me. He wanted what I wanted. On one occasion, he had actually begged me to forgive my parents, because he said that I needed them. He even _defended_ Charlie! After that argument, he never brought it up again, though. As I sat in the nursery with my daughter, the tears began to flow down my face, ruining my makeup. How could Charlie not want to see his grandchildren? Even before I had met Edward, I was excited to see Charlie interact with my children. I wiped my tears away from my face quickly, and Melanie finished. I refastened my bra, and closed my dress, and readjusted Melanie so that her head was on my shoulder, over the burping cloth, and rubbed her back soothingly. I pressed my face into her neck, and closed my eyes, taking in her wonderful scent. She burped three times, and I hugged her closer to my chest, ignoring the pain. I kissed her head, and stood, walking back downstairs, bringing Melanie with me. I found the rest of the family sitting on the large L-Shaped couch, listening to Brooke tell a story about a boy at school. I laughed at Emmett's expression. His face was red with rage. Esme smiled over at me, silently patting the spot next to her. I sat down beside her, and listened to the rest of my niece's story. She had apparently gotten married at school yesterday, and was very upset that her new husband was not invited to the wedding. I held Melanie, sleeping in my arms. She was snuggled into the crease of my elbow, which was holding her head. I wondered about the boy she was going to marry, and instantly smiled, knowing Edward would have been very angry and me for already thinking about it.

"Auntie Bella?" Brooke was standing in front of me, her palms pressed into my crossed legs.

"Yes?" I smiled at my beautiful niece.

"Can I hold Melanie?" She asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan's smile drop, and he looked at Brooke like a traitor. I couldn't decide if I was upset by that, or if it was funny.

"Sure sweetheart, but just go wash your hands first, okay?" She skipped towards the bathroom, and Rose got up from the couch to help her wash them effectively. She was back in no time, and sat next to me, holding both her arms out. I placed Melanie, who had drifted back to sleep, in her arms carefully, wincing at the pain. I shouldn't have twisted my torso like that. I was relieved the Carlisle and Edward were out, or I would have gotten a lecture.

"I can't wait 'till I'm a mommy!" she exclaimed, sending Emmett over the edge.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled. Everyone laughed except Jasper, who just looked afraid.

"Honey, calm down." Rose said, trying to calm Emmett.

"Em, its fine. When I was her age, I used to play house all the time. I couldn't wait to have a baby, either". I assured. Alice and Esme agreed. He seemed to calm down a little at that, and I looked to see if Brooke was upset by his outburst, but she was so lost in Melanie, it didn't seem like she even noticed.

About an hour and a half later, Jasper was holding Melanie, making eyes at Alice that told me he was silently asking her for a baby. She seemed to be agreeing. I heard Edward come in then.

"Welcome home, boys, we're in the living room!" I called.

"It's just me! Dad had to finish some paperwork, but he's like five minutes behind me" Edward explained, walking into the room, smiling.

"Hey! How was work?" Esme asked. I watched Edward's face, to see if he was going to make an indication that he was in on whatever Esme and Alice were hiding from me earlier.

"Great. I'm going to go take a shower." He almost ran out of the room.

_He most definitely knows something._

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to scream at my mom for asking me that question in front of Bella. She couldn't suspect something. I ran up to mine and Bella's bedroom, and quickly hit the talk button on the cordless phone, listening for the dial tone. As soon as I heard it, I hid it at the bottom of the sock drawer, muffling the loud noise. The phone needed to stay off the hook for the remainder of the night. I found Bella's cell phone next, and shut it off, placing it with the hidden cordless.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm starting the next part now, it'll be posted within 24 hours. I just wanted to give you what I had. :) Let me know what you think! Thanks again for the many kind reviews, favorites and story alerts! It inspires me to write like you wouldn't believe! **


	20. The Party

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

**Note: I have insomnia, and you get two chapters. Enjoy part two. Next chapter will be up soon. I promise. **

**Bella's POV**

After Edward came downstairs, he seemed totally fine again. Carlisle had arrived while Edward was in the shower, and explained that Edward didn't know how to handle a confidentiality issue in the ER with a patient that was under 18. Both Edward's parents were terrible liars, so it was easy to see when Carlisle was lying, and I read into every word he said about the hospital, but it all seemed to be true. Once Edward got downstairs, they stopped talking hospital, and started talking about Ethan, and showered him with lots of attention. The boys decided to go outside and play a game of football, per Ethan's request. Jasper handed the baby back to me on his way out of the back door. I couldn't go outside to watch, but I promised Ethan that Melanie and I would watch from the sliding glass door that was right in front of the couch. I looked over at Alice.

"Do you want to practice?" I asked, holding Melanie out to her. She smiled, and blushed a little, opening her arms for the baby. As I placed my daughter in Alice's arms, Esme gasped.

"Wait! You aren't-"Esme exclaimed, but Alice stopped her before she could finish her thought.

"No mom, don't worry. I'm not pregnant. But Jasper looked like he wanted to start trying for a baby as he was holding Melanie earlier". Alice giggled. Alice and Jasper were both naturals with Mel from the start. If Melanie was ever "recreational crying", as Emmett called it (meaning she was just crying; she wasn't crying for a purpose), and Jasper or Alice held her, Mel immediately stopped crying. When Ethan was a baby, he was like that with Emmett, but not really with Rose. Shortly after the game of football ended, the other guests began to arrive as Emmett and Carlisle fired up the grill, and began to cook the food. I was completely helpless, and felt bad that I was just sitting there while everyone else worked. Edward had begun letting people in, and I was excited to see our guests. First to arrive were Angela and Ben, friends of mine from high school. They were newly engaged, but they loved Ethan. We didn't see them too often, but they had visited me in the hospital after both Ethan and Melanie were born. After them, Mike and Jessica Newton came with their two twin boys, who were friends of Ethan's. I knew Mike and Jess in high school as well. The Denali's, who were family friends of Edward's family, came next. The girls were all married, but only Irena and Kate had children. I used to be intimidated by Tanya Denali, because she had so obviously had a thing for Edward when he was in college.

_**--Flashback to College, 6 years ago—**_

_Bella's POV_

_Ugh, why had I agreed to come to this party_? Jacob Smith, my best friend, was having this stupid party to celebrate the beginning of the year, and had basically forced me to come. I was sitting at the bar, and he was bartending. He handed me a beer, and I sipped it slowly, as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Could you please pretend to have fun?" He asked, annoyed. I instantly felt bad. Before I could respond, some pulled me off the stool, and into their arms.

"Please play along, I'll explain later." The perfect voice whispered. I looked up, and was met with beautiful, pleading green eyes. I only nodded.

"I missed you, sweetheart. Where have you been hiding? I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner? Can you forgive me?" he asked. He was a good actor.

"Of course, darling," I played along, leaning into his embrace. A moment later, he stepped back.

"Thank you so much. You just saved me from this girl that keeps hitting on me". He looked relieved. I smiled back. He was the most perfect man I had ever met. Well, I actually hadn't formally met him yet. He was tall, and had messy bronze hair. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. It was perfect. He was muscular, but not too much so.

"No problem." I boldly stuck out my hand. _Where had all this confidence come from? _

"My name's Bella". I said, introducing myself.

"Edward." He introduced himself, shaking my hand. _Ugh, even his handshake is perfect._

_**----End Flashback----**_

We had been almost inseparable after that, and began dating only a week later. Our guests were socializing with one another, and I was grateful that everyone got along so well. Even Tanya and Edward were kind to each other now. The party was wonderful, and Ethan loved the attention. Esme and Alice carried in his birthday cake, Edward wrapped his arms around me as we sang to him, and he blew out the candles. I watched from the patio as Ethan and Edward played outside with the other kids. Edward picked up Ethan, spinning him around. Every time I watched Edward interact with our kids I fell in love with him all over again.

"He's such a wonderful father." I jumped, and saw that Carlisle was peering over my shoulder.

"Yes, he is". I agreed.

"I never had any doubts about Edward's capabilities to be a good father". Carlisle said.

"He was a natural from the time the doctor handed Ethan to him." I agreed.

"I remember when he was Ethan's age. It feels like just yesterday. Enjoy your kids like this, it goes by so fast". He advised. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pressed my face into his chest.

"He learned from the best, Carlisle". I said, smiling up at my father in law. He had tears in his eyes, which made me cry. He laughed a little.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry," he said, pulling me into a hug, "I didn't mean to make you cry.

"Carlisle, you cannot do this to a new mom! I'm more emotional now than I was when I was pregnant!" I exclaimed, laughing through my tears.

The party wrapped up quickly, and Edward and I said goodbye to our guests. Ethan had fallen asleep in Edward's arms after opening his presents. He had school in the morning, but I hadn't wanted to make him go to be early on his birthday, especially with the party. We didn't always get to be with our family like this, and I knew how much he loved interacting with other kids. Edward's family stayed to help clean up while Edward put Ethan to bed. The house was back to normal in no time, and we said goodbye to everyone, and headed up to bed ourselves. Edward fooled around in his sock drawer for a moment, and then I remembered.

"Edward. What happened at the hospital today?" I nearly demanded. He spun around to look at me.

"What do you mean, love?" He walked over to sit next to me on the bed.

"You all were hiding something from me. What happened over there?" I asked, starting to worry a little. His thumb smoothed out the worry line between my eyebrows.

"Sweetheart, why do you think someone is hiding something from you?" He asked gently. Oh, he was so guilty.

"Edward, I'm not stupid", I snapped. "Now, tell me who came into the hospital that has you all so worked up?" He took a deep breath, and contemplated something for a moment, and then answered. And the moment he did, I regretted it.

"Charlie".


	21. Reaction

**Authors Note: So sorry it took me so long to update! I kind of wrote myself into a corner again, but I've created a story outline for the rest of it, so it shouldn't happen again. Also, I started a new story as well, you should check it out:). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't want to have to tell Bella, especially now. I wanted to wait until Carlisle and I had more details to give her. Right now, all I could tell her was that he was in the hospital, because of confidentiality rules. I wanted to wait until she was done with the post-pregnancy hormones, because she was going to be upset. But, when she snapped, I decided that she'd probably be angrier if I continued to keep this secret than if I just told her. As soon as his name left my lips, I regretted it. For a moment, she just stared at me. It was almost as if she had forgotten who "Charlie" was. Several emotions flickered across her face all at once. I pulled her to my chest, and let her think. She hadn't spoken to her father in quite some time, and I was worried at how she was going to deal with this. Then, I got an idea.

I'd held Bella until she fell asleep. She hadn't said a word yet, and I knew she'd demand answers soon. As soon as the shock wore off, she'd probably be angry. I snuck downstairs, and called my sister.

When Bella woke up the next morning, she was still a little disoriented. Esme and Carlisle had come over early this morning to pick up the kids so we could have a few hours to talk by ourselves.

"So, can you explain to me, in simple English, what is going on with my dad?" She asked, sitting up against the headboard, bunching the blanket in her fists.

"Yes. I guess he came to Carlisle a few weeks ago, because he felt 'off'. Carlisle did a few tests, and from this point, you'll have to talk to Carlisle, because I don't know what tests he did, or what he found. But whatever Carlisle found, he put Charlie on a strict diet of basically fish and vegetables, so he must have found some kind of issue with his heart or arteries. Then, Charlie came into the ER when I was working 2 days ago. He'd had a mild heart attack. Then, he had a second, larger heart attack 12 hours later. That was when I called Carlisle to help me. I didn't want to tell you, because it was in the middle of Ethan's party and I didn't want to ruin Ethan's day. I wanted you to be able to focus your attention on him. Carlisle didn't tell me that he'd been in earlier; I had to read it in his medical chart, and then Carlisle 'fessed up and told me what happened."

"Well, is he going to be okay?" She asked in a shaky voice. She made me look her in the eye. This was going to be the hardest part. I pulled her into my arms, and kissed the top of her head. She knew something was up.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" she whispered.

"I can't really give you an answer, Bella. As Charlie's doctor, if he survives, he is going to have to change his lifestyle drastically. But the chances of him surviving are still slim. As your husband and as Charlie's son-in-law…" I trailed off, knowing she'd gotten the point. "Now, Alice is on her way over, and you are spending the rest of the weekend at a spa in Arizona. I've already packed you, and you're leaving on a plane tonight." She looked at me like I was speaking in a foreign language.

"Edward?! What the hell are you thinking?! I can't leave right now! And the kids-" I cut her off there.

"Bella, this is not negotiable. Carlisle and Esme have the kids for today, and I'm going to go in and spend the day with Charlie to find out more about his condition. You'll only be gone two days. You need to relax. As soon as you get back, I'll have more information for you, and we can decide where to go from there." She just looked at me for a moment.

"But Edward, what about the kids?" She asked, on the verge of tears. I'm surprised she's held out this long.

"Bella. You have done more for the kids than I ever will be able to do. You carried them for nine months and gave birth to them. Please let me do this. My family will help me. And you will be back before you know it. I can hold down the fort here. Please go, and relax. You need this. I wouldn't insist if it weren't necessary. You can call me as often as you want, and if something drastic happens, you're only a phone call away". I tried to reassure her. She gave me a small smile, and I knew I'd won.

"Thank you, Edward. You are an amazing husband. I don't know what I'd do without you". I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Alright, Alice will be here soon. Let's get you ready". She had to pump more milk for Melanie, I didn't know if I had enough here for the few days she'd be gone. She got ready quickly, and I was packing her a few snacks for the plane when Alice walked in.

"Hey Ali, thanks a lot for doing this." I said, hugging her.

"Edward, thank _you_. I'm so excited. I will try my best to make sure she doesn't worry too much". She said, sincerely.

"Good luck with that". I laughed.

"Edward, are you packing our lunches or something?" She laughed.

"No, but she just woke up. I wanted her to have snacks just in case." I explained.

Just then, Bella walked down the stairs.

"Don't I have just the best husband ever?" she asked Alice, wrapping her arms tightly around me, giving me a kiss. I laughed through the kiss, and Alice was smiling at us.

She handed me the black bag.

"Here's more milk, it should last you until well after I get back, but I wanted to make sure." I nodded in thanks, and put it in the refrigerator. I helped Bella to the car, and put her bag in the trunk.

"Alright love, you call me whenever you get a chance to chat, and I will call you with any news or updates. Please try to relax, though". I cautioned, helping her into the passenger seat of Alice's car.

"Thank you again, Edward." She said shyly, reaching up to kiss me one more time.

Originally, I had planned to drive them to the airport, but then thought better of it. If there was an emergency, and she had to fly back early, I didn't want her stranded at the airport until someone could come and pick her up , so Alice volunteered to just drive and leave her car at the airport.

After they left, I jumped in the car, and sped off to the hospital to check on Charlie, as promised. I was going to talk to Charlie for a bit, and check to see if we knew anything further. Then, I was going to go to my parents' house to be with my kids. It was still so surreal to me to say that. Bella and I have _children_. A smile spread across my face just thinking about it. I pulled into the hospital a few minutes later, and found Charlie's room. He was awake. He was still in a weakened state from his heart attacks, and he couldn't do much of anything. There was an oxygen line taped above his top lip.

"Hey Chief Swan, how are you feeling?" I asked, politely. He only winced. I gave a light laugh, as I opened his chart.

"That's to be expected. You're in a weakened state, and you probably will stay that way for awhile." I said apologetically.

"Bella…know?" He asked, breathless. I set the chart down on the table beside his bed, and put my arm on the guardrail.

"Yes, I told her last night, after Ethan's birthday party. She is just recovering from the birth of our daughter, and in a very emotional state, so I sent her and my sister, Alice, to a spa in Arizona for the weekend so that she could relax. She's been taking on too much lately, and I don't want it to interfere with her recovery. She needs time to process all of this. I don't mean to offend you, Chief, but you hurt her deeply. It's going to take some time for her to work up the courage to come and see you again". I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So stupid…love her…want to know…grandchildren". I nodded and smiled.

"They are pretty amazing, Charlie. I never understand your fight with Bella until Melanie was born. And now I understand perfectly. I hold no grudges. I sincerely hope that you and Bella can work things out, because I don't want you to miss out on your grandchildren," Tears gathered in his eyes, and I set a hand on his shoulder.

"Bella and I will be sure to bring them by when she gets home. I think you two should talk alone first, but I could bring the kids by afterwards." I'd have to be extra careful, as Melanie was still a newborn, but I knew that I could figure something out. I was serious, the second Melanie was born, I understood Charlie's point of view perfectly. Bella saw it too; she was just too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

**_How'd I do?_**


	22. Welcome Home

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to bring Ethan and Melanie over to the hospital, but I decided that it wasn't my place to do that. If Bella forgave Charlie, and she would if I had anything to do with it, she'd want to be there when he met his grandchildren for the first time.

I drove to my parents to pick up Ethan and Melanie after work. I found my foot drifting closer and closer to the floor of the car the more I thought about them. I pulled into my parents driveway in no time, and ran up to the front door. I knocked loudly twice, and let myself in.

"DADDY!" I heard Ethan scream, and he sprinted from the living room towards me. I squatted down to catch him in my arms. I laughed, and he almost knocked me down with the force he was running.

"Hey!" I laughed, and my mother walked into the room, carrying Melanie, who looked to be sleeping. "Hey mom," I said, still holding Ethan in my arms. I tightened my grip on him and stood up.

"Did you have fun with Grandma?" I asked Ethan. He nodded his head into my chest and giggled.

"How's Charlie?" my mom asked as she kissed my cheek. With a free hand, I ran a hand through my daughter's thin hair.

"He's okay." I said quickly, hoping Ethan hadn't picked up on that. Luck was on my side, he hadn't.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Edward?" my mom asked, still cradling Melanie to her chest.

"Ethan do you want to have dinner with grandma and grandpa?" I asked him, knowing he was probably tired. I didn't want to make him crabbier by staying here. The moment that the words were out of my mouth, Ethan's small arms locked around my neck, and he began screaming and crying. My mom and I looked at each other with panicked expressions.

"No daddy, no!" he cried. I was completely shocked. What just happened? Once I snapped out of it, I held him tighter and rubbed his back.

"Please don't go daddy!" he sobbed before I could say anything.

"No, I'm staying right here, little guy. I'm not leaving. I'm eating here too". He calmed down then, but continued crying softly into my shoulder. It was breaking my heart. What on earth had gotten him so upset? "Mommy…" he kept calling. Then I realized what was wrong. He wanted Bella. Ethan usually didn't favor Bella or I, except for when he was hurt or upset. He always only wanted her.

"Mommy's not here, but do you want to talk to her?" I whispered. He nodded, and whimpered a "yes". I didn't want to upset Bella, but I knew she'd want to help. She'd be angry later if she found out about this and I hadn't called. I reached into my back pocket with my right hand and pulled out my blackberry and dialed Bella's cell phone number. She picked up on the first ring.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panicked. I laughed at her motherly instincts.

"Everything is okay, love, don't worry. I'm sorry to bother you-" she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Edward, you are never bothering me. What's up?"

"Ethan's upset. He wants to talk to you." I loved this woman more than life itself. Was it possible that I fell deeper in love with her everyday?

"Okay, put him on". I held the phone to Ethan's ear.

"Mommy wants to talk to you, Eth". I said softly, as he held the phone to his ear. He loved to pretend to talk to people on my blackberry. I the car, whenever he got anxious, Bella and I would hand over a cell phone for him to play with. He could occupy himself for hours.

"Mommy?" he whimpered. I heard Bella on the other end of the phone.

"Hi baby! What's wrong?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"I miss you." He cried.

"I miss you too, baby," she choked. "But mommy will be back tomorrow night. I promise. Then we can have some cuddle time and watch a movie, okay?"

"K mommy. Love". He said, finally calming down. Both my mom and I were visibly relieved.

"I love you too baby. Can I talk to daddy quickly?" Ethan pressed the phone back to my ear.

"Thanks, love". I said, breathing another sigh of relief.

"Thank you for calling me, Edward. Thank you." She said, tears choking her voice.

I laughed. "No problem. Are you having fun?"

"So far, yeah! It's so beautiful here. And hot. It feels great." She laughed.

"Good. Now go back to relaxing."

"Wait-how were things with my dad?" she asked.

"Alright, but we can talk about that later. Nothing urgent". I assured her, and to my surprise, she dropped it.

"And the kids? I mean, other than Ethan missing me?"

"They're good. I actually just got here though, so I have to let you go, but I will be sure to call you later, or if anything big comes up, okay?"

"Okay, thanks. And thank you for this weekend. Alice says hello and thank you too. Give my kids some love for me!" she said. She sounded happy, and it made me elated.

"Okay, I love and miss you. See you tomorrow".

"Love and miss you too. See you later." She said, and then we hung up. My mom led us into the living room, and I said Ethan on the couch next to me, and my mom set Melanie in my arms, and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Melanie was awake, and staring up at me. She was the most amazing little girl. My dad walked downstairs then.

"Hey son. How are you?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm perfect," I said, barely even hearing my own response, as I was so entranced by my daughters gaze. Ethan's voice snapped me out of it.

"Daddy, I do it?" He asked, completely shocking my father and I. Melanie was about a week and a half old, and Ethan still hadn't warmed up to her. I only nodded, and showed him how to hold his arms to support Melanie's head. As I began to shift around, Melanie began to whimper, but the second I set her in Ethan's arms, she stopped crying and fell asleep. Ethan looked up at me in alarm.

"She loves you, Ethan". I reassured him. Carlisle had a very big smile on his face. He came over to sit on the other side of Ethan.

"What do you think of your little sister now, Ethan?" Carlisle asked, putting an arm loosely around his shoulders.

"Shh. Don't wake her up, grandpa." Ethan scolded.

"Edward, could you help me in here?" my mom called from the kitchen. I looked down at Ethan and to my dad. He nodded.

"We'll be okay". He said, and I walked through the doorway to find my mom cutting vegetables and throwing them in a large wooden salad bowl.

"How's it going in there?" She asked softly, as I slipped onto a bar stool at the island to help her.

"Good. Ethan's holding Melanie. Big steps." I told her, proudly. She turned, and had the same shocked expression as Carlisle and I had. She peeked around the doorway to see for herself. Her hand flew to her throat when she saw it, tears springing into her eyes. I heard Melanie begin to whimper. Why were all the women in my life so emotional? I knew what Melanie wanted. I grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator, and then kneeled in front of Ethan and Melanie.

"Do you want to feed her?" I asked Ethan. He nodded, and I showed him how to hold the bottle. Melanie ate, but still whimpered through the bottle. Is was one of my favorite sounds in the word. I reached up and brushed the hair out of Ethan's eyes, but he didn't notice, he was still looking at his sister. I went back to the kitchen to help my mom. Carlisle took Melanie to burp her, but then put her back in Ethan's arms. Not long after that, my mom announced dinner was ready. I helped Ethan into his booster seat, and held Melanie while I ate.

**Bella's POV**

I had a pretty amazing husband. Alice and I had an amazing weekend. Edward was right; it was exactly what I needed. Alice and I didn't talk about Charlie, and I tried to not think about it. Arizona was beautiful. I didn't want to leave. I was already crying over everything, since my hormones were still out of whack, and I cried on the flight back quietly. It wasn't that I didn't want to leave, because I missed Edward, Ethan and Melanie like crazy. But, Alice and I had landed, and were driving back home. I'd see them soon. It was Sunday night, and I knew that Ethan needed a bath before he went to bed tonight, since he had school in the morning, and Edward was working early tomorrow. I wanted to be back to help him. It was hard to manage two kids with two people. Alice and I finally pulled into our neighborhood.

"Now Bella. You're relaxed and rejuvenated. Please stay that way". Alice cautioned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I just had a baby 10 days ago, and have a 4 year old. I'm sorry, but the second I walk back in those doors, I'm stressed again." I laughed. She just rolled her eyes at me.

It took all my strength to walk in quietly.

"Edward?" I called out as quietly as I could, leaving my suitcase by the door. A blur came out of nowhere and latched onto my legs. I laughed, and bent over, and picked up Ethan. Ethan was still damp, and in the cutest racecar pajamas. He smelled heavenly. I almost cried he smelled so good. I held him closely in a hug, and he wrapped his small arms around my neck, hanging on for dear life.

"Hey you". I whispered. "I missed you". He just giggled and tightened his hold on me.

"Mommy". He said, pulling back to look at my face.

"Ethan." I laughed, "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Before he could answer, Edward walked into the foyer, and looked angry.

"Bella! What are you doing?" He asked angrily, taking Ethan from me. Tears began racing down my cheeks as Ethan began crying, and Edward's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, love, but you can't be picking him up. You just gave birth a little over a week ago. You're going to hurt yourself." I nodded silently as he set Ethan back on the floor. I held out my hand for Ethan to take. We walked upstairs, and I tucked him into bed.

"Where'd you go, mommy?" he asked, as he snuggled with a stuffed moose.

"Auntie Alice and I went to a hotel for a weekend". I explained. How do you explain a spa to a four year old?

"Missed you. Don't go to a hotel ever again". He scolded. His facial expression looked exactly like Edward. I held back my laughter.

"I missed you too. You look just like your daddy". I smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"Now, get some sleep, you have school in the morning." He nodded, and closed his eyes.

"I love you". I whispered, walking out of the room and turning out the light.

"Love too!" he said as I closed the door.

I found Edward in our bedroom. He was reading. He looked up over the top of his book, and set it on the table beside him.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." He said, seductively. Who made up the no sex rule for 4-6 weeks after pregnancy? I'd like to have a word or two with them.

"Dr. Cullen…" I laughed, climbing into bed next to him. "You know the rules. Don't tease me." He laughed, and pulled me into his arms.

"Tell me how things went." He pressed.

"Tell me how things went here first. Tell me about Charlie". I said, calmly. I knew if I lost my cool he'd never tell me anything." He exhaled.

"Bella, I think you should go work things out with Charlie. Talk to him." I was completely astounded by his words. He was there, he knew how badly my father hurt me.

"Before you get angry, Bella, hear me out. When I think about Melanie, I completely understand Charlie's side of everything. I wish more than anything that it would have turned out differently, but he loves you, Bella. I didn't understand him until Melanie was born".

"I've forgiven him, Edward," I defended, "But he didn't show up at our wedding. He wants nothing to do with us". I was growing angry, and trying my hardest not to cry.

"Bella, that's my point. He wants to be in our lives. He thought we got married too young. I get it. Though I'd never boycott Melanie's wedding, I only know that because I know how much it hurt us. I couldn't say that for sure if it hadn't happened to us".

"Look, Edward, I don't want to fight. I just got back from an amazing weekend, and this argument is undoing everything." I said, wanting to hold on to my relaxation.

"You're right, love. I'm sorry." He said, pulling me tighter to my chest. His hands were wandering, and driving me insane. I knew we couldn't be together, the way that I wanted to be, and he was making it twice as difficult. And he was doing it on purpose.


	23. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've got bad writers block on this story, so this chapter isn't very good, I feel like I keep writing myself into a corner with this story. **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with Melanie a little after midnight. It was times like these that made me thankful for Edward's protectiveness. Prior to having kids, I'd worked at a publishing company, but quit, at Edward's insistence, to stay home. Edward talked me into it by saying it was purely selfish on his part. He'd be able to focus at work knowing I was safely at home. There were always days that I missed working, but once I'd given birth to Ethan, I knew that the only important job in my life was being the best mother I could.

I took Melanie downstairs, and turned the TV on. I was elated when I saw an episode of Grey's Anatomy was on. I wondered briefly if anyone ever flirted with Edward like they did on the show. When Melanie was done, I burped her, and she fell back asleep on my shoulder. I decided to stay downstairs so Edward could get a decent night's sleep. I set sleeping Melanie in the play pen next to the couch, and cuddled up at the end of the comfortable leather couch, pulling the blanket around my body.

Sure enough, Melanie woke up a lot during the night. I was glad I'd decided to sleep downstairs. She woke up at 2am, 3:30am, 4am, and 6am. Finally, I fell back asleep.

I woke up to someone stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Edward kneeling beside the couch, stroking my cheek. He looked concerned.

"Love, why are you sleeping down here?" He asked, kissing my forehead. He smelled amazing. He'd just gotten out of the shower, but he was dressed for the hospital in dress pants, a white dress shirt and a red tie. He pulled back from my forehead to look at my face. I grabbed his tie, close to the knot, and pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him. He groaned into my mouth, and I giggled. When I pulled back, he was breathless.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he crawled on top of me, holding his weight carefully, as to not crush me.

"I have a question", I asked kissing along his jaw line.

"I have an answer", he laughed, kissing my neck.

"Who's the slutty intern at the hospital?" I asked, obviously surprised by my question, he pulled back with a concerned look on his face.

"What?"

"The slutty intern. Like Grey's Anatomy", as soon as I said that he groaned and rolled his eyes. He gently put his head on my chest.

"Bella, please stop watching that. You are going to make me quit medicine." He laughed.

"Seriously, is that what the hospital's like?" I asked, curiously.

"No. Not really. There are a few people that sleep together in the on-call rooms, but it's not slutty, they're dating." He said, his tone exasperated.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around him for the clock. He looked at his watch over my shoulder.

"Just after seven. Want me to take Ethan to school on my way to work?" he offered, and I sighed happily.

"That would be wonderful. Whatever did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

"You never answered my question. Why are you sleeping down here?" he asked, suddenly remembering his question before I'd attacked him.

"Oh, I didn't want Melanie to wake you up. It's a good thing that I slept down here, because she hasn't been asleep for longer than two hours since she woke up after midnight."

"Sweetheart, please stop that. I'm fine. Sleep in our bed. I sleep better when you're there anyway. I don't mind." He insisted, kissing me softly again.

"Okay, deal." I nodded sleepily.

"Alright, I need to go get Ethan ready for school. Do you need help getting upstairs?" He asked, gently climbing off me.

"Yeah, could you bring Melanie's swing into our room so she can sleep in there? I don't want to leave her alone in the nursery in case I fall into too deep of a sleep".

"Do you want me to call my mom?" he asked, his concern voice back.

"No, I'll be okay." I insisted, and he went upstairs to move her swing into our room. I gently pick up Melanie and carried her upstairs. Edward helped me get her in her swing, and he tucked me in.

"Okay, I have a 48 hour shift. Let me know if you want to come by and see your dad, okay?" I only nodded, and fell asleep as he kissed my forehead goodbye.

I woke up what seemed like minutes later. Esme was setting a bowl of something that smelled heavenly on my nightstand. I groaned.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I told Edward I was fine." I said sleepily. She laughed.

"Oh I know. I insisted on coming when he called and asked me to check on you tonight." She defended. Yeah, right. I knew my husband better than that.

"Actually, Esme, while you're hear, would you mind watching the kids for me?" I asked her, seeing that it was after one, so I knew Ethan was home. "I'd like to go see my dad".

"Of course, dear. Take your time". She told me, walking back out of the room so I could shower. I noticed Melanie was no longer in the swing. I must have really been out to not wake up when someone took my daughter from my room. That was scary.

I showered and dressed quickly, and found Esme and the kids watching a Disney movie. I went into the kitchen to call Edward. I dialed his number quickly, but got his voicemail after the second ring.

"Hey, it's me. You're mom's here, so I think I'm going to go to the hospital to see Charlie. It's almost 2 now, I think I'll leave in like a half an hour, so call me on my cell phone. Hope you're having a good day. Love you". I hung up the phone, and went to hang out with Ethan for a little bit.

"Hey baby" I kissed his forehead, and pulled him onto my lap carefully.

"hi mommy", he said sleepily.

"Do you need a nap?" I asked him, which was a mistake because he started crying almost immediately. I carried him upstairs, and sat in the rocker, rocking him, and rubbing his back. He feel asleep sobbing a few minutes later, but his breath still hitched every now them. I set him down in his bed, wincing as I stood back up. I knew I shouldn't be carrying him, and Edward would be pissed if he found out, but I couldn't help it. I'd just have to be careful from now on. I went back downstairs, and grabbed my purse, car keys and my cell phone, said goodbye to Esme and drove to the hospital.

I still hadn't heard from Edward, but the receptionist knew who I was and gave me Charlie's room number, I thanked her and rode the elevator up to the cardiology wing, turning off my cell phone in the elevator after seeing the sign on the wall of the elevator.

I quietly made my way inside Charlie's private room. He was asleep, and I was grateful for that, because I very nearly gasped when I saw him. He was much thinner, and he'd aged quite a bit, his hair was graying and his skin was ashen. It was no wonder Edward had wanted to be here when I saw him for the first time. I controlled my facial expression, and sank into the chair beside his bed, placing my bag softly on the floor. I gently took one of his hands in mine, being careful of the finger monitor and the IV that was taped to his hand. His eyes fluttered then, and he looked surprised to see me.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head.

"Shh. Don't talk, its okay". I soothed, but he spoke anyway. His voice was quiet and raspy. The heart attack seemed to take more out of him than I thought.

"I'm sorry". I smiled slightly, but he continued. "I shouldn't have shut you out like that. You have quite the husband. He and his father have been wonderful". He rasped.

"Good. I'm glad". I said sincerely.

"You look good, Bells". He told me, smiling. I tugged on my shirt self consciously and blushed.

"No, I don't. I just had a baby. I'm fat, emotional and tired".

"You glow," he countered, but then his face fell. "I can't believe I have two grandchildren that I don't even know."

"It's not too late, dad. But before I bring them, you and I need to talk." I said, honestly. I wanted to forgive him, I truly did, but I needed to know he would be around to stay if I introduced him into my kids' lives. I didn't want them to end up hurt like I was.

"Why are you so willing to forgive me?" he asked, puzzled. "I mean, I can't tell you how glad I am that you'd even consider letting me back into your life, but…what I did was unforgiveable." Emotion clouded his eyes, and I brushed hair from his forehead with my fingers, gently.

"You won over my husband, first". I said, smiling. "Edward told me that since becoming a dad, he knows how you felt now. But dad, I need you to understand that Edward and I didn't rush into anything. Neither of us regret getting married young, and we don't regret either of our children, not even for a moment. I would have married Edward on our first date. We click, dad. We're soul mates, and we knew it from the beginning. Why prolong that? We wanted to belong to each other, and celebrate that commitment. We tried to make you and mom see that; see how in love with one another we were." I told him, and he nodded.

"Bella, you must understand, as a mother, where your mom and I were coming from."

"I don't dad. I'm sorry. Edward may understand, but I still don't. Edward makes me happy. I fall in love with him a little more everyday. Hell, everytime I see him with my children, I fall more in love with him. He is the best for me, and I don't understand why you can't see that".

"Bella, I see your point, but as a father, no one will ever be good enough for you".

Now I was getting mad, and from the sounds of his heart monitor, so was he. I took a deep breath.

"Alright dad, I don't want you getting upset, so I think we're just going to have to agree to disagree on this for now." I told him, and he nodded.

"Tell me about them". He smiled. This was a topic we could talk about.

"Ethan just turned four and he's in preschool and absolutely loves it. He's smart for his age. He's a night owl, and he loves Emmett. They're good for each other-they use up all their energy when they're together. Melanie was born on September 17th, and she's only a few weeks old, so we're still getting to know her ourselves. Ethan didn't like her at first, he was pretty mad at her, I guess. He enjoyed all of my and Edward's attention." I laughed a little.

"When did he cross over?" Charlie laughed, too, but winced a little.

"While I was at the spa that Edward shipped me off to. We don't really know what happened, but I'm glad it did." I told him. Charlie's eyelids began to droop.

"Alright dad, I should let you get some sleep. Do you want me to bring the kids by? Ethan gets out of school at noon." He nodded, and fell asleep before I even said goodbye. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.


	24. Meeting Grandpa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I returned home from the hospital without seeing Edward. I'd been on the wing for quite some time, but he never stopped by. He must have been pulled into a surgery or something. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Emmett was there alone when I returned. I heard him, playing with Ethan in the living room. I threw my keys into the bowl on the hallway table, and shrugged out of my coat.

"Hey guys!" I greeted with as much energy as I could muster.

"Hi Mommy!" Ethan laughed from Emmett's lap.

"Hi baby," I greeted him, walking over to kiss him. Emmett had his back against the couch, and I sat down on the couch, not able to sit on the floor comfortable yet.

"I just took over for my mom for a little bit. She had to run an errand". Emmett explained.

"Thank you guys so much for all your help. I hope I'll feel good enough soon that I can take care of the kids by myself", I admitted, guilty. Emmett put a hand on my knee.

"Bella, you just had a baby and you've got a wild toddler here", he teased, tousling Ethan's hair. "You are going to be tired until they move out". He laughed. I couldn't argue with that.

I was in the kitchen, making dinner, feeling better than I had since giving birth, when I heard Edward come in. Esme was playing with Ethan and Melanie was in a swing in the corner of the kitchen, sleeping. He stomped into the kitchen and threw the door of it open, making me jump.

"Edward, dinner's almost ready". I told him in a quiet voice. He stomped into the kitchen, and I jumped slightly at his appearance. He looked angry. I glanced over to where the baby was sleeping, and he followed my gaze, understanding what I was saying.

_Please don't wake up the baby. _

"Bella, could you come upstairs with me, I want to talk to you", he said through his teeth. I nodded and followed him out the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway of the living room, to let Esme know.

"Esme, Edward and I are going upstairs to talk. Will you listen for Melanie for me?" I asked. She looked a little worried, but nodded. I followed Edward to our room, and shut the door behind me. He just glared at me, leaning against one of the posts of our bed. I leaned against the door, crossing my arms over my chest. I waited for what seemed like hours for him to talk.

"Well, are you going to be an adult and use your words, or do I need to guess what's on your mind?" I snapped. The pregnancy hormones were not helping me control my temper. I was trying to keep the angry tears away, but I knew it wouldn't be long until I couldn't control them anymore. He waited another moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit of his to control anger.

I knew I wasn't perfect, but I also know I'd done nothing to deserve this behavior from me. He still wasn't talking. Whoever says boys don't get some form of PMS, I'd like to have a chat with them. He finally spoke.

"Why the hell did you see Charlie without calling me first?" he snapped. I was completely shocked. But then it faded, and anger set in.

"I did!" I yelled back. "I left you a voicemail, and even waited around here for a little bit before I left!" I defended. He looked surprised, but covered it quickly.

"I asked you not to go there without me", he reminded me.

"Edward, I'm your wife, not your kid. You are about five minutes away from wrapping me in bubble wrap, and I can't stand it. I'm an adult. I can handle seeing my father, even taking into account my excess of hormones from recently having a baby. In case you've forgotten, I've given birth before this, and I probably know more about it than you do." I pointed out. He continued pinching the bridge of his nose, and I couldn't figure out why he was so angry with me.

"Alright, I can see you're angry, even though I don't understand why. Stay in this room until the Edward I married returns. I don't want either of the kids, or your mother for that matter, to see you like this". I warned. I walked out of the room, and shut the door behind me softly, careful not to slam it. I wasn't really angry with him, I knew that he only worried about me, and his worried was escalated by the fact he was a doctor. But, he had no right to talk to me like that. I made my way back downstairs to play with the kids before dinner. Esme was holding Melanie now, and she was awake, but quiet, staring into her grandmother's eyes.

Edward finally made it back downstairs about 15 minutes later, freshly showered. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, glad that my Edward was back. I set Ethan on the ground, and went to the kitchen to get dinner on the table. As I was in front of the stove, I felt a familiar pair of arms circle my waist and pulled me against a very strong chest. I sighed in contentment. My husband.

"I'm sorry, baby. I had a bad day at the hospital." He moved my shirt away from my shoulder to kiss my bare skin.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're better". I said, turning in his arms to kiss him.

We all ate together, but we didn't really talk to each other. Ethan monopolized most of the conversation, telling all of us about preschool and everything having to do with it. I wanted to talk to tell Ethan about his grandpa and how he'd finally get to meet him, but I knew I needed to talk to Edward about it first. Melanie started crying halfway through dinner. I one more bite of dinner, and took her upstairs to feed her. This was one thing I'd learned quickly about being a mom. I never got to eat dinner all at once, and it was rarely hot. I was running my fingers along my daughter's cheek when I looked up to see Edward leaning against the doorway with a crooked smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked, as he began to walk towards me. I moved my feet so he could sit on the stool of the glider. As soon as he was seated, I set my feet in his lap, wincing slightly. Luckily, he was too focused on his daughter to notice.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk today". He apologized again.

"It's okay. Thank you for apologizing right away though." He just smiled and nodded.

"So I'm sorry, I didn't even get the chance to find out how the visit with your dad went."

"It was pretty good. Hey, I think I'm going to bring the kids to see him tomorrow".

"Okay, I have the day off so I can go with you," he offered. I nodded in gratitude.

He leaned over, and took one of Melanie's very small hands in his.

"Can you believe we created them?" Edward whispered in awe. I shook my head, tears falling.

The next morning, it was crazy trying to get myself and two kids ready, even with a helpful husband. After only changing each of the kids' clothes twice, we were in the car, on the way to the hospital. Ethan was incredibly confused by the entire situation. It took both Edward and I to explain, because before now, Edward and I hadn't mentioned Charlie. Not on purpose, we just hadn't talked to him or about him since the big fight. Edward carried Melanie's carrier into the hospital, and I held Ethan's hand. He wanted me to hold him, but I couldn't lift anything. It was still a little painful to even walk.

"Mommy, I'm scared", Ethan sniffled. I stopped walking, and squatted down in the hospital hallway to be at his eye level.

"Ethan, do you know how much you love your daddy?" I asked, glancing up at a concerned Edward. Ethan looked over at him too, and nodded. Edward ruffled Ethan's hair.

"Well, this is my daddy." I explained, hoping he would understand.

"So you love him like I love daddy?" he asked, trying to understand. I smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." He smiled. I looked up at Edward.

"Help me up?" I asked with an embarrassed smile. I knew it was going to hurt. He set Melanie's carrier on the floor, and took both my elbows, pulling me up. I winced a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just nodded, and took Ethan's hand again. We reached Charlie's room quickly, and Edward went in first, holding the door open for Ethan and I. Ethan hid behind my legs.

Charlie looked good today. He was sitting up, and he was out of his hospital gown. He was wearing a Mariners t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He'd recently showered and shaved as well. He was smiling brighter today, as well.

"Hey dad," I greeted him, leaning over his bed to kiss his cheek.

"Hey kiddo", he greeted me, eyeing Edward.

"Dad, you remember Edward." I said, feeling stupid instantly.

Of course he remembered him. Edward was one of his doctors.

"Yes, Charlie, I believe we've met before," Edward laughed, shaking Charlie's hand and rolling his eyes at me.

"Forgive my wife; she didn't get much sleep last night". Edward laughed.

"Alright, Dad, I have a few people here that want to meet you". I interrupted, glaring at my husband. "This," I said, putting a hand on Ethan's head, which was pressed against my thigh, "is Ethan. Ethan, this is your grandpa Charlie". I introduced them, trying to pry him off my leg. Edward lifted Ethan into his arms so that Charlie could see him better. I could see the moisture pooling in my father's eyes, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes as well.

"Well hello there. You look just like your mommy, you know" he smiled up at Ethan, and Ethan's face broke into a grin. Ethan leaned in Edward's arms, and Edward set Ethan down on the bed beside my dad, whispering to Ethan to be gentle. Ethan hugged Charlie carefully, and I had to place my hand over my heart at the site. I couldn't believe that Ethan had missed out on knowing his grandfather. I was angry at myself immediately. Why hadn't I tried to make amends earlier? Edward had set Melanie's car seat on the chair, and I unstrapped her to take her into my arms.

"And this," I said, turning her to Charlie, "is Melanie. She's only 2 weeks old." Charlie had one arm still around Ethan's shoulders, but I knew he wanted to hold her.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, emotion cracking my voice. He only nodded, and I set her in his arms.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur to me. Edward had remembered to bring the camera, and was snapping pictures of Charlie and his grandchildren. Ethan was telling Charlie all about preschool; his teachers, friends, even the playground. Charlie listened to Ethan like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard, and that thrilled Ethan. Charlie was a natural with Melanie. She had him wrapped around her little fingers already.


	25. Frustration

**Authors Note: First of all, thank you very,very,very much to bab1067 for co-writing this chapter. :) You're awesome! **

**Secondly, I posted the pictures of some of the lingerie on my profile. check it out. it's hot. **

**Thirdly, and as always, I don't own Twilight. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :) **

**Bella's POV**

_About two weeks later…_

Charlie and the kids got along famously, and I was so thankful. Things finally felt right again. Ethan was slowly warming up to his little sister, but he still had days that he demanded more attention than Edward and I felt we could give him. Luckily, we had an amazing family that was able to pick up some of the slack for us. Both Melanie and I had doctor's appointments this week, and Edward was working a hectic week at the hospital. Ethan was excited for Halloween, which was another two weeks away, and every day after preschool, he came home with a new idea for a costume. This week, it was Batman.

I was a little looking forward to my appointment with my doctor, because I was planning on going back on birth control, and I was also planning to beg her to allow me to make love to my husband. We hadn't slept together in quite some time, and I missed it. We always had a very healthy sex life before, but Edward's doctor status post-pregnancy was irritating. If I deepened a kiss he flipped out, and pushed me off. Being married to a doctor had its downfalls especially when Edward went by the book on everything. He has been so over protective and acting like my father more than my partner and lover the past couple months.

Finally, the day for my appointment arrived. Luckily, Edward didn't have to go into work until 7 this evening, so he was able to watch the kids until I got back. My OB/GYN checked my scar, and gave me a quick, but thorough exam.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, everything looks good. You're recovering well. Do you have any questions?" she asked, jotting a few things down on my chart.

"Yes, I do, actually. Is it safe for my husband and I to have sex yet?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"I don't think sex would be a good idea for at least another 2 weeks," she said, giving me a sympathetic smile. I nodded.

"That's okay. As long as there is light at the end of the tunnel." I laughed. Before the appointment ended, we discussed how I was feeling and doing on my birth control pill, Mircett.

The next day, I went lingerie shopping with Alice and Rose. I decided that once I was off sex-restriction, I was going to spice up Edward's and my sex life. It had always been hot before. During the beginning stages of my pregnancy, we made love a few times, but nothing since then. I knew that he had to be as frustrated as I was. I just knew it. They made me try on every piece of sexy lingerie in Victoria's Secret. I bought seven of them. All seven for different occasions. The first, I would wear tonight or early tomorrow morning, I'd have to see when we could be alone in our bedroom, while the kids were asleep.

I was rocking Melanie to sleep later that night when my mind started to drift, thinking about just how much I missed being intimate with my husband. My body ached to feel him inside me. It has been about five weeks since I gave birth, and my scar had healed quite well. I was no longer sore, and no longer sleep deprived. Melanie has finally settled into a four to five hour sleeping routine, and was almost sleeping through the night, to the joy of a very tired Edward and I. If _I_ was frustrated about our lack of a sex life, I knew Edward was suffering, too. The first part of my plan had been to shop with Alice and Rose for lingerie. _Check_. The second part of my plan included Rose. I needed to know the mechanic's of an amazing blow job, and I was a little rusty on it. I blushed furiously throughout the entire conversation, but damnit, Edward was my husband, and at this point, I just felt like I was living with my best friend. I wanted to feel like a wife again. Hell, I wanted to feel like a lover again. Rose didn't laugh at me once during the entire conversation, and it wasn't as embarrassing as I'd anticipated it to be.

I looked over at the clock, which read 4:30 am. I knew Edward needed to be up by 6:00 to get ready to leave for the hospital. Ethan would be getting up around 7:00 and Melanie shortly after. I went into the bedroom to change into something sexy. I thought about what I wanted to wear and pulled out the pleated baby doll from Victoria's Secret. I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I was finished I looked in the mirror. I thought I looked sexy. I was almost back to my pre-pregnancy body, except for my rather large breasts. Since I was breast feeding Melanie, my breasts were about two cup sizes bigger and you could tell as they nearly over filled my baby doll. I knew this was just the beginning of me driving Edward over the edge. He'd cave eventually.

I crawled into bed and cuddled against his muscular, perfect body. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. I felt him stir a little and a small smile appeared across his mouth. God those lips and that mouth of his, I wanted to feel his lips on my body; I was starting to get wet just thinking about it. I started to kiss his neck with butterfly kisses, and then I breathed a little and kissed the spot behind his ear lobe. He started to grind his hips in bed and breathe a little heavier.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing?" he asked, sleepily, completely oblivious and confused.

I ignored him. I blew in his ear and sucked on his ear lobe. I looked down to see what effect I was having and to my pleasant surprise he was already hard for me. I moved my way down his neck to his chin and jaw line. When I reached his abdomen, his eyes flew open, those gorgeous emerald green eyes filled with lust and desire. He gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away.

"Bella, sweetheart…" he warned. I ignored him again. I didn't care what any doctors said at this moment.

My body ached for him, my center was already wet and hot for him, I knew I would just have to be a little forceful and continue with my seduction. I wiggled out of his grasp and continued to kiss his chest and moved to his nipples. I sucked and nipped on his nipples and heard him groan and he began moving his hips more. I was now laying on him in between his legs; his hard cock was pushing against my stomach as I looked up at him. It had been so long since I'd felt it, but he was much harder than I remembered him being. And larger, even through the thin material of his boxers. He was more awake now, I could tell by his face he was going to try to stop me until he noticed what I was wearing. His eyes were focused on my very large breasts pressed into his chest. He moaned my name.

"Bella". It was part moan, part scold. I held back a laugh.

"Edward, please relax and enjoy this. I promise I won't do anything my doctor told me not to do". I purred in his ear. He moaned.

I continued to kiss my way down his abdomen to his hips. He was now grabbing at the sheets forcing his hard cock up to my breasts. I licked my lips and moved down further and wrapped my hand around the shaft of his very hard, large cock. I moaned. I'd forgotten how…blessed he was.

I ran my tongue across the tip of his cock and then swirled my tongue around the tip and up his shaft and back down. I took him into my mouth as deep as I could, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking.

"Oh my god Bella, that feels so good", he whimpered.

I then moved my other hand to grab under his balls and squeeze them gently. I sucked and swirled my tongue as I bobbed up and down the length of his cock. I knew he wouldn't last long, it had been too long since we'd done anything like this. He was moaning loudly. I could feel his cock tense on and off, as he was getting ready to cum.

"Bella, honey…please…." He whimpered, trying to get me to let him pull out of my mouth before he could cum into it. I slipped both my hands onto his ass, holding him to my face.

I had mastered the skills of giving a kick ass, mind blowing; never forget blowjob from Rose earlier. I'll have to remember to thank her for that.

"Fuck Bella, your mouth is so hot, I'm so close", he moaned.

I squeezed his balls a little harder, tugging slightly, bringing his cock into my mouth towards the back of my throat. That was all he needed, it was all over. I felt his cock explode and his cum went down the back of my throat. I continued to swallow all it, making sure not to waste one drop. He was looking at me completely dumb founded. I liked my lips, slid down the bed looking as sexy as possible and gave him a wink. I looked over at the clock at saw it 5:50. I looked at him seductively, blew him a kiss, told him it was time to get ready for the hospital. I stood by the bathroom and informed him Dr. Johnson had given me the ok to be intimate with him. Okay, I know that was a lie, but seriously, how much of a difference could ten, eleven days max make? I knew by the lustful concerned look on his face I was going to drive him insane. He sat up in bed, naked, god I wanted to fuck his brains out at that moment.

"Bella you are one dangerous creature, but it is too soon to have sex, I don't want to hurt you love." He said, softly, slipping out of bed and pulling out his clothes for today.

Rejection. I nodded slightly, mumbling for him to get ready. I held myself together, trying my best to walk out of the room looking confident. I went into the guest bedroom to take a bath. Once the bathwater was running and he couldn't hear me, I released my sobs. I did not get out until he knocked on the door to tell me he was leaving, and had heard the front door shut.

* * *


	26. A Visit to the Hospital

**Author's Note: Thanks to bab1067 for co-writing this with me! Also, I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

I got dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of pre-pregnancy jeans that I could finally fit back into, and a grey t-shirt with a deep v-neck, that showed off my new and improved cleavage. I checked myself out in the mirror, and saw that the shirt showed the top of my lacy red bra. I laughed, and adjusted the shirt. I couldn't walk into Ethan's school wearing that. I put aside my emotional state and took care of my kids. I had to get Ethan off to preschool, and Melanie, lucky for me, was sleeping in this morning. I was standing in front of Ethan's closet, trying to pick out clothes for him to wear.

"Mommy, can daddy teach me baseball tonight?" Ethan asked, tripping over his words.

I bent down to his level, and put my arms loosely around his waist.

"I'm sorry baby, he has a long shift at the hospital. He won't be home for a few days."

"A few DAYS?!" he yelled. I put a finger over his lips.

"Shh, sweetheart, your sister is still sleeping." I said, beginning to undress him.

"Ethan, daddy is at work saving people's lives. Isn't that cool?!" I asked enthusiastically.

"No, it would be cool if I could play baseball like my friends". Oh well, I tried.

"I'm sure daddy will teach you baseball on his day off," I reassured, and he didn't bring it up again, he just let me help him get dressed.

After he was dressed, we ate breakfast together. Melanie was still, thankfully, sleeping, so I just slipped her into her carrier, and brought her downstairs. I pulled on my black boots, and helped Ethan into the car, and clicked Melanie's carrier into place.

Once I had dropped Ethan off, I had an idea. I called Edward. No surprise, it rang five times before going to voicemail.

"Hey you, it's your wife. Your girls were wondering if we could have lunch with you today. I know you're working, but I could bring something or we could eat in the cafeteria. Did you catch that? You can't accuse me of not loving you. I just volunteered to eat hospital food. Alright, call us when you get this. We love and miss you."

Forty five minutes later, I was sitting on the couch, breastfeeding Melanie, when my phone ring. I reached over to the end table, and picked it up. I didn't even need to look at caller ID.

"Hello?" I could pretend other people called me, couldn't I?

"Hey love, it's your husband," he said, sounding stressed.

"You okay? You sound like you're stressing." I asked, concerned. Edward didn't get easily stressed.

"I am. Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I hope you don't think I don't want you, because I do, you have no idea how much, but I just can't yet, Bella. It's too soon". At first I blushed, and almost felt bad, but then the anger set in.

You see? This is the shit I'm talking about. I feel like a horny teenager that went too far with her boyfriend in the backseat one night.

"We can talk about that later. Is that all that's bothering you?" I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Yeah, I guess. But anyway, yeah, I'd love to see you guys for lunch. I'm going to try to have lunch around 11:30, is that okay?" he asked. I checked the clock. It was 10am now.

"Yeah, sounds good. Do you want anything particular?" I asked.

"No, whatever sounds good to you, love", I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright, well Melanie and I will see you then. Should we meet you in your office?"

"Yeah, if I'm not there, just go on in. It's been hectic here so far this morning, so I may be a little late." He apologized.

"That's alright. Take your time." I reassured, before telling him I loved him and hanging up.

Before we left, I touched up my hair and make up, and made sure I looked hot. I changed Melanie into a cute dress that Alice bought her. I kissed her cheeks before setting her back in her car seat. She began crying almost immediately. I covered her with a blanket.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know…but we're going to see daddy!" I said, smiling at her. She continued to cry until five minutes into the car ride. I picked up Italian from Edward's favorite restaurant, near the hospital. I parked, checking myself over once more, before picking up Melanie and walking into the hospital.

**Edward's POV**

I had just finished up with my last patient for the morning, unless there was an emergency. I checked my watch. Exactly 11:30. I smiled. I was excited to have lunch with my wife and daughter. I worried that Bella had been mad at me when I left this morning. I should get an award for my self control this morning. It was so hard to abstain from sex with Bella for any amount of time over 24 hours. I sighed as I walked through the hallways of the hospital. I just didn't want to hurt her. And as a doctor, I knew that if we had sex too soon, it would hurt her. I went to drop off a patient chart at the nurse's station, and two of the new male interns were talking quietly, and kept looking over at someone. I set down the chart, and made a few final notes that I had just thought of.

"Dr. Cullen, check out the hottie down the hall", Alex whispered, motioning with his eyes to a woman at the end of the hall. She was speaking to a nurse.

Oh. My. God.

Bella.

My wife.

She was standing just outside my office, and one of the nurses was talking to Melanie, who was in her carrier, resting on Bella's hip. The edge of the carrier must have caught the edge of Bella's shirt, because the v-neck of her shirt was low, exposing the edges of a red lacy bra. I needed to adjust myself discretely.

"What do you think, Dr. Cullen, should I make a move?" Mike asked me.

For a moment, I saw red. I was incredibly jealous. These two, lusting over my wife. But, this could be fun.

"Definitely. But she's got a baby, guys…" I tried hard to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"I dig that. Kids are cute," Mike shrugged. I smiled.

"Go for it, then". I said, waving to her. Bella hadn't seen us yet, so I stayed back. As soon as Mike walked over to her, she saw me, and grinned. Mike looked over his shoulder and glared at me. I handed the nurse at the station my completed chart.

"Dr. Cullen, isn't that your wife?" she whispered to me. I smiled and nodded, placing a finger over my lips.

"I'm just having a little fun with the interns." I whispered back, walking towards them.

"I'm Mike, I'm a first year intern here," he said, shaking her hand.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you", she said nicely. I made it the door of my office, a few feet away from them, and pulled the papers out of my mailbox, pretending to read over them.

"So, Bella, could I take you out for dinner sometime?" he asked. She giggled, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Um, I don't think my husband would like that," she giggled, shifting the carrier again from the weight. Mike looked shocked. I walked over to them, placing my hand on the small of her back.

"Let me take Melanie for you, love", I said, taking my daughter from her. There was a large brown paper bag in her other hand, and I took that, too, and set it in my office.

"Oh, uh. Dr. Cullen…nice to meet you, Bella", he said nervously, walking away. Bella smiled.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mike," she called, as he basically ran back down the hallway. Nancy, came closer.

"Dr. Cullen, why don't I watch the little angel for you, so you and your wife can have lunch together, alone?" she offered. She had a smirk, making me wonder if Bella had said something to her earlier. I looked to Bella to be sure it was okay.

"That would be wonderful, Nancy, thank you," Bella answered for me, handing Melanie to Nancy. Normally, I wouldn't trust anyone outside of the family with my daughter, but I knew she would be in good hands with Nancy. Nancy used to be a labor and delivery nurse. I thanked Nancy, and put my hand on the small of my wife's back, leading her into my office.

**Bella's POV**

Edward opened the door to his office, letting me step inside first. He stepped in behind me, and set our lunch on the top of his desk, sitting in his big leather chair. I was planning on getting him back after letting that intern, Mike, hit on me. I don't know what was said prior to Mike asking me out, but I could see a jealous look in Edward's eyes. Don't get me wrong-I was definitely flattered that I could attract someone as young as Mike, especially after having Melanie just five weeks ago.

I started to think about how I was going to seduce my husband. I had never done this at the hospital, let alone his office. I was hoping he wanted this just as badly as I did at this moment. I pulled a chair over to sit next to him. I adjusted my shirt as subtly as I could, exposing more of my cleavage in the red lace push up bra (not that I needed one, my breasts were practically busting out of the bra already). I stepped over to stand in front of him, placing a hand on each arm rest of his desk chair, leaning down slightly. His eyes went straight to my breasts. I had to hold back a giggle. I kissed him softly on the lips, and he kissed me back immediately, deepening the kiss. He broke apart after a moment, and I searched his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. To my surprise, and joy, they were glazed over with lust and desire.

Score.

I had him right where I wanted him.

I turned around, and sat in his lap, taking our lunch from the bag. I had to make him work for this, I couldn't just let him have me, no matter how much I wanted him. He pressed his forehead into my back for a moment, his hands traveling up my shirt. I froze. He lifted my shirt, and placed a kiss just below my bra line. I reluctantly got off his lap, and he chuckled. I handed him his baked ziti and a bottle of water. I sat in the chair next to him and picked up my breadstick. A last minute idea popped into my head. I licked my lips seductively and put my mouth around the end of it, swirly my tongue around the end. I tried desperately to keep the blush away. I noticed him looking uncomfortable, he kept shifting in his chair.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "you are going to be the death of me". I licked my lips in response. He continued. "Bella, you never play fair when you want something…this couldn't have waited for my next night off?" he whined.

I didn't respond, and Edward just stared at me. I ran my hand up the inside of his thigh. By now, my body was burning inside, and my center was begging for Edward. I nearly jumped him, right here, right now.

You are in a hospital Bella. His place of work. Just tease him…. I reminded myself.

I wasn't going to be able to handle much more and I sure as hell didn't know how he was doing it. Edward stopped my hand before I could reach his very large erection, pulling me into him. His lips crashed into my, his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance to my mouth, which I happily allowed. My arms locked around his neck, my fingers braiding into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He pulled me closer, sliding his hands down the back of my jeans to grab my ass, pulling it harder into his firm erection. We both moaned in pleasure with the feel of our bodies together, finally. I ran my hands down his sides, hooking my fingers into the waistband of his pants. I hesitated for a moment, but he did nothing to stop me, so I ran my hand along his length, over his pants. He shuddered at the touch, moaning. He moved his hands up my back to my bra. In one quick snap, my bra was undone.

When had he mastered that? He'd always had difficulty with that. It was a running joke between the two of us. He insisted that my bra clasps were Edward-proof.

His hands moved underneath my shirt to cup my large breasts. Pre-pregnancy, my breasts had fit perfectly in his palms, but now they were too big. I'm not going to lie, I liked that. His mouth moved from my lips, down my neck, collarbone, and then stopped at my breasts. His tongue circled my nipple, and I gasped.

Oh. My. Gosh. The feeling of his tongue running over my skin nearly made me burst into flames. I needed him right now.

The sensation stopped when he began to suck on my nipple. My nipples were raw from breast feeding. I tried to stop the wince, but it was too late.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Edward apologized, kissing each of my nipples. I shook my head.

"No, please don't stop Edward…" I pleaded, feeling a little pathetic, but I pushed the feeling out of the way. "It has been so long since we've done this…I need the intimacy between us, Edward, I miss you. I miss my husband. I need to feel like a lover and a wife, because right now, I feel like a mother and a friend," I choked out, holding back tears the best I could. He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it behind my shoulders. He was fighting himself, I could see it. He took a deep breath.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you, too. I have another 36 hours here. But, I promise," he cupped my cheeks, kissing me lovingly on the tip of my nose, "that when I get home, we will _try_." I nodded, looking down in embarrassment. I shouldn't blush whenever we talked about sex, we were married, and it was Edward. He wrapped me back into his arms.

"Let's finish lunch, love. I have to be in surgery in an hour. I'm sorry, sweetheart. You have no idea how badly I want you, how badly I've wanted you…" he kissed my cheek lovingly. "I promise, just as soon as I am home, we will put Emmett and Rosalie to shame," he laughed. I giggled against his chest and nodded.

"Now, I need to calm down so that the entire hospital doesn't get a view of my massive erection." He laughed, sitting back down. I sat in my chair, and ate quickly.

Lunch ended too quickly. Before I knew it, Nancy was handing Melanie back over to me. I held her against my chest, and rocked her slowly. Edward bent down to kiss her head, then went to stand behind me so that he could see her face.

"You be good for mommy, okay?" He said softly, kissing her again. She cooed. He walked me out to the car, and helped me get Melanie's carrier snapped into place in the middle, facing backwards. He kissed her once more, again, and told her he loved her. He scoped me back into his arms, kissing me long and passionately. He pulled away after a minute, pressing his forehead into mine.

"Be safe. I will see you when I get home. I love you, Bella." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Save some lives," I smiled, starting to pull away to get in the car. He grabbed my hand, pulling me roughly back into his chest. He pressed his lips to my ear.

"Oh, and Bella? Rest up, and have my parents take the kids tomorrow night. I plan to fuck you hard when I get home."

**Review and let me know what you think? **


	27. Suspicions

**A/N: Thanks again to bab1067 for co-writing this chapter, and for writing the lemon. I'm going to warn you now-there's a lot of drama planned for the next few chapters. **

**Bella's POV**

Before I could recover enough to respond, he was gone, disappearing back into the hospital. I stood there for a stunned second, before realizing the wetness between my legs. I sighed and got into the car. I had to leave now to get to Ethan's school on time. I couldn't let him get away with this. As I drove towards the preschool, I tried to think of everything I needed to do before his shift ended, but I was so turned on, I couldn't think straight. If I was going to suffer, than so was he. I pulled into the parking lot with five minutes to spare. Perfect. I dug my cell phone out of my purse and opened a new text message.

I stared at the blinking line in the box for about a minute. I'd never done this before, how was I going to do this? I took a deep breath, and typed out the words as quickly as I could, blushing furiously.

Dear Husband,

Thanks a lot. I'm still trying to recover from your comment. Now, instead of getting to take a much needed nap while the kids are asleep this afternoon, I'm going to have to take a long, cold shower. I also plan to relieve the intense ache and burning between my legs. I'm going to rub my clit, and dip my fingers into my hot, wet core until I cum. I will imagine you're the one doing this to me. Hurry home!

I hit send before I could lose my nerve.

Ha.

He'd told me, on multiple occasions, that he wanted to watch me….you know….pleasure myself.

Okay, deep breaths. You cannot walk into that school thinking about fucking your husband senseless.

I picked up Ethan, who was bummed that Edward wouldn't be home tonight.

That made two of us.

For the remainder of the evening, every hour or so, I'd send Edward, in detail, what I imagined him doing to me, or what I want to do to him just to be sure he stayed aroused.

Esme came the next afternoon to pick up the kids. The moment she walked into the house, I blushed a little. She was very kind and pretended she had no idea what was going on. I knew Ethan wanted to stay home, and he cried a little when I got him ready, but I definitely did not want him to overhear anything tonight, and if he was in the neighborhood he would overhear something.

I heard Edward's car squeal into the driveway a few hours later, and I giggled to myself.

Yep. He'd definitely gotten my text message. And, I assume the picture message I sent him fifteen minutes ago of me in a red corset and black heels. I couldn't look at the picture of myself, I just had to send it right after I took it.

I was standing in the kitchen, a silk blue robe on, over my lingerie, cleaning, because cleaning was the only way that I could keep myself sane until my husband got home. I heard Edward storm through the door, and had to hold back laughter. I turned and saw him nearly run into the kitchen. My jaw dropped when I saw his appearance. His hair was disheveled and there were bags under his eyes. His eyes were dark with passion, lust or something else, I wasn't sure but it was definitely a turn on.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He didn't even let me answer.

He grabbed my arm and firmly brought me to his chest, crashing his lips to mine, forcing entrance into my mouth. He scooped me up, bridal style, in his arms and ran upstairs to our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. He forcefully set me down on the bed, never taking his eyes off me and loosened his tie._  
_"Do you have idea," he growled at me, "the effect those text and picture messages had on me?" He leaned over me, crashing his lips to mine, forcing me further down on the bed. I could feel his hard erection grinding on my pelvis. He mouth parted and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, sucking it. I moaned and opened to let him have access. Our tongues fought for dominance. We were both moaning at the intensity of our kiss and the pleasure it was bringing.

I have never seen him this aggressive before. If I wasn't so sexually deprived I would have been a little worried, but God it was such a fucking turn on.

He was undressed before I could blink, and was lying completely naked. I could never get enough of his perfect body. I caught sight of his massive erection, and all I could do was lick my lips.

"Bella," he moaned. "I want to fuck you right now. I am going to fuck you until you can't take it anymore." He ran his hands down my robe, stopping at my breasts, groping them. He opened my robe and started to kiss my neck, my collar bone and ran his hand down my side and grabbed the back of my thigh and pulled it up over his hip.

"Edward I don't know how much more I can take." I whimpered.

He was grinding his hard cock on the outside of my panties, which were soaking wet by now. He grabbed a hold of my corset and ripped it off, I gasped at the speed and force. My panties were the next to go. This was not the tender, calculated Edward. This was pure animalistic behavior. Part of me was a little afraid of this Edward, and it aroused me even more.

He truly was going to fuck my brains out and my body wanted him to fuck me hard. I ran my hands up his shoulders, I threw my arms around his neck and braided my fingers into his hair_. _He had kissed and licked every inch of me until he was at my heaving chest. He looked up at me, grinned and kissed my breasts, never leaving one unattended for more then a minute. Then with his lips he blew on my nipples, taking my nipple in his mouth sucking lightly then carefully grazed his teeth over it. It was the first time tonight that I saw the shadow of "careful Edward".My body was shaking and I had to distract him or I was going to have an orgasm from my husband sucking my nipples.

How sad was that?

I was kissing every inch of him I could reach. I ran my hand down his side until I reached his hard cock.I grabbed a hold of it and stroked him. He moaned.

"Bella I'm not going to last long. I owe you for this morning and at lunch". He reminded me, that he slid his body down, kissing my abdomen, working his way down my shaking moved his hands to the back of my knees, and spread my legs open, keeping eye contact with me. Before I could comprehend what was happening, his tongue ran across my wet center. I nearly jumped off the bed at the intimate touch. His tongue was darting all around me. He sucked on my clit, then moved to dart his tongue inside of my then back to my clit. He was grinding his tongue on my clit then bit down gently. I was bucking my hips and grinding against him.

"Oh my god Edward, that feels so fucking good, don't stop. Harder!"I moaned loudly, though I was fairly certain my words were incoherent.

As the feeling of ecstasy took over, my body shook and my legs were weak and wobbly. He licked and sucked up every drop of my looked up at me, licking his lips. He moved back up the bed and crashed his lips to mine. He looked at me, his eyes were pure black.

"I think were even now, but I am no where near done with you, love". He said, grinding against me. I could feel his had cock near my entrance. He nudged my legs apart, which I gladly wrapped around his waist. I was already so hot and wet for him.

Again.

He was poised at my entrance, he looked up at me for permission.

"Edward please..." I begged, close to tears.

"Please what?" he pushed the tip right up to my entrance.

"Please fuck me, fuck me hard, I need you inside of me now." That was all I needed to say.

He thrust himself into me. We both screamed out in pleasure. It felt so good to have him inside of me. I felt complete again. I had missed him so much, _this_ so much. I was grabbing him pulling him closer to me. We were moving in sync with each other, our bodies one. He was thrusting into me faster and faster, pumping me. I felt every movement.

"Bella, baby, I'm so close. Let go baby, cum with me." Edward panted. One more thrust and we were both pushed over the edge. I felt him explode inside of me while my walls clamped down on his cock, milking him. We both laid there panting, trying to get our strength back. I didn't want to move, he was still inside of me. It felt _wonderful_. We fucked each other silly about five or six times. I was completely stunned by tonight's events. I'd known he would be turned on after all those texts and my picture, but not this much. He couldn't have gotten this aroused by my text messages alone. Right? Something was off with this. It took me a long time to fall asleep that night. A first, for being in Edward's strong and protective arms.

I woke up incredibly sore and incredibly satisfied. I _finally_ felt like myself again. I felt like Edward's wife, and I loved it. I was in hiss arms, resting my head against his bare chest. I slipped out of bed, careful to be sure that I didn't wake my gorgeous husband. I pulled on a pair of panties, Edward's boxers and an old Dartmouth t-shirt. I started to make breakfast and heard a knock at the door. Esme and the kids. I opened the door with a large smile, and Ethan jumped into my arms.

"Mommy!" I laughed.

"Hey you. Mommy missed you," I told him, squeezing him tightly to my chest. I set him down, closing the door behind Esme, who was carrying my daughter.

"Thank you so much for helping, again, Esme," I hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, honey. We love watching them." She reassured.

"Thank you, but still, I feel terrible that we have such a difficult time managing everything ourselves," I confessed.

"Bella, darling, Carlisle and I know how it is." She said, following me into the kitchen. I poured both of us a cup of coffee. Ethan was in the next room playing. "Did you two have a nice evening?" she asked. I blushed immediately. She giggled.

"Wow. That good, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

How is a daughter in law supposed to respond to that?

Oh yes, Esme. Your son gave me seven orgasms last night. In the span of 2 hours.

Esme patted my hand.

"Sweetheart. You two are married adults. There's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about." I smiled.

Esme stayed for another hour, filling me in on the kids' behaviors from last night. Ethan cried for the better part of the night, he wanted Edward. Melanie was good-she slept most of the time they were there. After Esme left, I fed Melanie, and put her in her crib. Edward was still sleeping-he must have been really worn out for last night. I beamed, just thinking about it.

"Mommy?" Ethan asked, bringing me out of my daydreams. I squatted down to his level, putting my hands on his hips.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is Daddy home from work?" he whimpered. I smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to go and wake him up?" He smiled and nodded. I picked him up, and carried him up the stairs. I peeked my head in the room to be sure he was still covered. He was lying on his stomach, the white sheet lying loosely over his hips. I set Ethan on the bed, who cuddled up to Edward's side. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts.

"Daddy, wake up!" Ethan laughed. I turned, to see Edward kissing Ethan's forehead, pulling him closer. Edward must have assumed it was me, because his eyes shot open. I threw Edward the shorts, and he slipped them on beneath the thin sheet.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Edward asked, his voice slightly raspy, pulling Ethan closer to his side. Ethan nodded.

"Daddy, can you teach me baseball today?" Ethan begged. Edward nodded.

"Sure." Ethan jumped on top of Edward, nearly knocking the wind out of him. I quietly slipped from the room, wanting to give them some quality father/son time.

I curled up in the arm of the couch to think. Something was off last night. Not so much the sex…though, I don't think that I could have called that sex. It was straight up fucking. I now understood that conversation years ago with Rosalie, when she said that there was a difference. But anyway, that part of it was mind blowing. It was Edward. His eyes…I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but I knew that there was an emotion behind the lust that he was trying very hard to find.

"Love?" Edward called, bring me out of my daydreaming. I looked up.

Whoa. I must have been out of it for awhile. He was showered and dressed. He knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my knees.

"Love, you look upset. I'm sorry…was last night…okay? Oh no, did I hurt you?" he looked terrified. I shook my head, cupping his cheek in my palm.

"No, sweetie, I'm fine. Last night was amazing…I needed it. It felt wonderful to be with you that way again," I reassured. "But, I'm…" I couldn't figure out how to word this. "You were trying to hide something last night," I finally said. He looked at me for a moment, and then moved to sit next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me.

"It was just Mike Newton. I know that you love me and all…but hearing him talk about you that way…I just…" he trailed off, but I couldn't ask him to finish. He didn't like to admit he was ever jealous. His explanation made a little bit of sense, but there was still something else, something he wasn't telling me.


	28. Answers and More Questions

**Author's Note: Thank you again to bab1067 for co-writing. :) Also, I don't own Twilight. ****Okay, if you have questions, or want to rant after this chapter, feel free to review or PM me, and I'd be happy to tell you my reasoning or answer any questions. Review and let me know what you thought, please. **

**Chapter 28-Edward's POV**

**One week later…**

I was happy. A new batch of interns arrived a few days ago, so the doctors were no longer picking on us, they were focused on the new group, and they were not the smartest class of interns. Not to be mean, but the girls especially. I wondered how they even made it through school. I sighed, and walked into one of the patient rooms for my last rounds of the evening. As I walked out, Nancy passed me and winked at me. I internally groaned. I never should have told her what happened with Bella and I the other night. I had asked her opinion on whether or not sex would really be okay for Bella this soon after giving birth, and then at the start of my shift, she'd grilled me for details. I told her, I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. Especially about my wife's and my sex life. I was walking toward the locker room at the end of my shift to leave and go home to my very tired wife, my sick son and my beautiful baby daughter when I heard someone call my name.

"Um, Edward?" I turned in the direction of the voice. An attractive blonde, looking lost, was walking towards me. I think she was one of the new interns, but I wasn't sure, I'd only met her briefly in passing once before.

"Oh, Jessica, right?" I clarified, hoping I had the right name. She beamed and nodded.

"You remembered my name." she sounded impressed. I laughed.

"Of course I did, what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm having trouble with this patient. She's refusing to take her meds. Could you help me?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," I agreed, telling her to lead the way.

I helped Jessica with her patient, and then she followed me to the lounge. I got my stuff out of my locker and changed quickly, while Jessica grilled me on how to handle future difficult patients. Usually, girls were awkward around me, but not Jessica. She was easy to talk to. I was telling her about a past patient when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," I said, checking my phone. A text from Bella.

_Hey-_

_I'm getting a little worried, your shift ended three hours ago. You okay?_

_Love-B_

Oh no.

Three hours? How did time pass so quickly?

"Jessica, I'm so sorry, but I have to go." I apologized, slipping on my coat, and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I typed Bella a quick response.

_I'm so sorry, love. I'm on my way home now. See you soon. Do you need me to pick up anything?_

_Love-E_

"Oh, okay, well thank you for all your help today." Jessica said, looking down, blushing slightly.

"It was no problem. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll see you later this week," I told her, rushing out of the room, out of the hospital and into my car. I sped toward home, hoping Bella wouldn't be too mad.

**Jessica's POV**

Edward Cullen was the hottest intern. Ever. I'd heard that he was married, but who cares? All the married men I know enjoy a good affair. Plus, I'd heard that his wife just had a baby. He must be frustrated sexually. All I had to do was flirt a little, and he'd fall into bed with me. They always do. All I needed was his phone number.

**Bella's POV**

I was having one of the worst days ever. Ethan had the flu, and I was trying to make sure Melanie didn't get it. I checked the clock for the thousandth time in the last 47 hours. Edward was getting off his shift soon, and would be home in an hour or so, barring any emergencies with his patients. I was still battling post-pregnancy hormones, but they were getting better. I no longer cried when Melanie did, or when Edward made a sarcastic comment.

I took a load of laundry out of the dryer, and put another load in. The laundry seemed endless these days between a doctor, a toddler and a baby that spit up over everything.

"Mommy!" Ethan called weakly from the couch. I hurried into the TV room.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I put my hand on his forehead. He was still pretty warm.

"Can I have more juice?" he sniffed. I nodded and went to refill his sippy cup. Just then, Melanie started crying. I checked the clock again.

5pm. Her dinner time. I handed Ethan the sippy cup, and went to get Melanie. I sunk into the glider in her nursery, lifted up my shirt, and pulled away my bra so she could latch onto my breast. I dozed off until Melanie was finished. I burped her, and then readjusted my shirt, and carried her downstairs. Ethan was still watching _Toy Story_. As I held Melanie in my arms, Ethan came over to snuggle with me as well.

After the movie was over, Melanie had fallen back asleep. I got up to put her in her swing to sleep, before turning back to Ethan. I brushed the hair away from his forehead.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetheart?" he shook his head. I kissed his cheek, and pulled him back into my arms. We both must have drifted off, because when I woke up to Melanie's cries, it was nearly 9 at night. I gently pulled Ethan off my chest, and went to pick up Melanie. I began searching for Edward. He should have been here hours ago! I checked the garage first, but his car wasn't here. I grabbed my phone from my purse, rocking Melanie in the process, trying to calm her down. I quickly typed Edward a text message, I didn't want to call. First of all, Melanie was crying and I wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Secondly, I didn't want to bother him if he was with a patient or in surgery or something. A few moments later, I got a text from him. I sighed in relief. At least he was alive. Okay, so he was on his way home. That was good. I sat back down on the couch, feeding Melanie, and playing with my son's hair. He had Edward's hair. It was too long, I'd have to make an appointment for him to get it cut soon. Just as Melanie was finished eating, Edward breezed in the door.

"Hey baby, I am so, so sorry," he said, dropping to his knees in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay," I leaned into his touch. He kissed me softly.

"Why don't I take over here and you can go take a bath." He suggested.

I nearly cried. I loved this man.

"Thank you," I sighed. He took Melanie into his arms, and helped me off the couch. I nearly sprinted up the stairs and into our bathroom. I started the bath water, and stripped. I stepped into the steaming water, and my bad day evaporated.

When I got out of the bath nearly an hour later, I put on my favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt. Downstairs was immaculate. All evidence that I had a newborn and a sick toddler was gone. Edward and the kids weren't downstairs, so I went back up. I found Ethan sound asleep in his bed, and I found my husband talking to our daughter in her room. He was seated in the glider with Melanie in his arms. His feet were on the footstool. He had changed out of his work clothes and into sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He looked…well, he looked god-like. I leaned against the door frame to eavesdrop on his conversation with Melanie.

"…And you know you can't date until you're thirty. Hopefully you will find someone that loves you as much as I love your mommy. But he won't be good enough for you. No one ever will. I love you so much…" he trailed off, tracing a finger from her temple down to her neck. He looked up and saw me then.

"How long have you been standing there?" he whispered, chuckling a little. I shrugged.

"Not long. Just long enough to hear you tell her you'll hate whoever she marries". I laughed. Edward stood gently, trying not to jostle Melanie. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a moment, taking in her wonderful, pink baby smell. He set her gently in her crib, and put his arms around me, kissing my lips softly before leading me to our bedroom. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, love". He said, as I climbed into bed. He emptied his pockets, putting his cell phone back on the nightstand, plugging it into the charger. I sighed, and climbed under the covers. I had to fight sleep. I hadn't even gotten to really talk to my husband yet. Just as I was slipping, his cell phone began to ring.

Thank goodness. Thank you to whoever is calling. I checked the caller id, but I didn't recognize the number. I thought for a moment. I could just let it go to voicemail, I didn't want to make him feel bad for just answering his phone, that might seem like I was being nosey. However, he did just come off a long shift, it could be an emergency with a patient. Against my better judgment, I answered.

"Hello?" My voice was already groggy with fatigue.

"Oh, um, hello, I'm sorry…I'm looking for Edward?" a woman's voice asked.

"He's in the shower, could I take a message?" I asked, politely. She giggled.

"It's Jessica…who is this?" she sounded a little…ditzy, but almost annoyed. Like a seventh grader calling a crush, but hanging up before he could come to the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm his wife." The woman on the other end was silent for what seemed like forever.

"Oh…married? Oh my goodness, Mrs. Cullen I am so, so sorry. I am so humiliated…he didn't tell me he was married. This is so inappropriate of me." She talked so quickly, I had to work hard to follow her, especially being so tired.

Wait.

He didn't tell this woman he was married?

That doesn't sound like Edward.

"Oh, it's alright, did you need something? Would you like me to have him call you?" I was being polite now, trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

"Oh, well, if you could just tell him that Jessica called, and I've found a place for us to meet tomorrow". Okay seriously? I just told this woman that I am his wife, and she wants to give me the details about the affair she seems to be having with my husband?

"Look, Jessica, I don't want to sound rude here, but Edward is married, and tomorrow is his day off. We have plans with family, he won't be able to make it". I told her. I didn't want to ruin her friendship with Edward, if that was all it was, but we were having a family day tomorrow, at Edward's insistence. Then, her tone changed from too friendly to the bitch I knew was beneath the surface.

"Well, I'd say that those plans aren't definite because he told me today he wanted to see me. If you would pay attention to your husband, maybe he wouldn't run off looking for sex elsewhere".

Alright, that was crossing the line. I know my husband, and he would not be having an affair. If he was unhappy, he would talk to me about it. We always had good communication about sex, and judging from our activities the other night, I'd say he's good in that area.

"Jessica, I know my husband. He would not cheat on me." I insisted.

"Is that so? So he was lying when he said that you hadn't had sex in nearly nine months until the other night? Why do you think he came home so turned on, after months and months of refusing you, for your 'safety'" I could hear the air quotes around safety in her voice. How the hell did she know all of this?

"That's none of your business. Please leave my husband and I alone". I snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't count on him being your husband much longer. He'll leave you for me. I can make him feel better on my worst day than you ever could, even on your best day". She sneered.

"Alright, I see that polite gets me nowhere with you. I see that you are trying to steal my husband from me. I'm not stupid. I've been with Edward the better part of my adult life, and I know his feelings for me. Give it your best shot Jessica. But, since I'm already married to him, I'd say I'm in the lead". I snapped, ending the phone call. I heard the water shut off.

I have never been so furious at someone in my life.

Edward loved me. We had an amazing sex life. I admit during and immediately following my pregnancy with Melanie not so much, but the other night…it was amazing. With us, sex was more than just sex. It was intimate, and it was completely indescribable. He loved me, and would never leave me.

Right?

Then I remembered the other night, during sex. There was something going on that he wouldn't admit to. He had said he was jealous of Mike Newton, but I had known then that something else was up. I threw the covers off of me and began pacing. The rational, calm and collected Bella was rolling her eyes at me, telling me that I was stupid for even considering the fact that Edward was having an affair. What did he have to do to prove to me just how much he loved me?

But, the insecure Bella was almost positive something was going on. I knew he hadn't had sex with her, I would have felt that. Like I said, Edward and I have an amazing connection. The sex wouldn't have been that hot if he were getting it someplace else.

Rational Bella nodded her head in agreement, Insecure Bella laughed. _But he was hiding something…_

Before I had an opportunity to freak myself out any further, Edward emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, still dripping wet. I felt moisture pool between my legs before I could snap myself out of it. He froze when he saw my face.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he looked down at his cell phone still in my hands. I threw it on the bed.

"Jessica called." I growled. He looked confused. Damn him for being such a good actor.

"Huh? How did she even get my phone number?" he wondered out loud. I rolled my eyes.

"I talked to her, Edward. You can stop the charade. Tell me what is going on right now." He still looked completely confused.

"Bella, tell _me _what is going on," he begged.

"Your little friend just called, to tell you she had a place for you to meet tomorrow. She was pretty shocked when I told her I was your wife…" I trailed off. Edward looked horrified.

"Bella, you can't believe that…I wouldn't…I didn't, I only talked to Jessica today for the first time really," he was panicking.

It must be true then. Why would he be panicking if he didn't have anything to hide?


	29. Problems

**A/N: Thanks again to bab1067 for co-writing, and helping me through the terrible writers block that seems to have hit me. This chapter took me several days to write. No joke. Thanks for being patient, and thank you for reading. Review please? The next chapter should be up soon. Just to warn you, this chapter switches POV's a lot. Sorry. It seemed the only way to do it. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any part of Twilight. **

**Jessica's POV**

Mike and I had met at the bar first, and he'd helped me with the phone call to Bella. He wanted Bella, and I wanted Edward. From where we were standing, it would workout perfectly. We just had to make one of them do something unforgiveable. And what was more unforgiveable in a marriage than adultery?

**Bella's POV**

We just stood there, staring each other down in stunned silence. Edward and I usually had a fairly healthy marriage, we fought, but not like this. It wasn't usually fighting, it was just arguing. He had way crossed a line here. I folded my arms across my chest. The house phone rang, but neither of us made a move to answer. The answering machine on the nightstand clicked. Edward's voice echoed through the room.

_Hey there, you've reached Edward, Bella, Ethan and Melanie. Please leave us a message and we will call you back as soon as we can. Thanks!_

Then, a voice that nearly made steam come out of my ears.

_Edward, it's Jessica. I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were married. It's okay though, I forgive you. I'm at the bar across from the hospital. You should meet me. Mmkay, bye. _

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't say anything. He just looked shocked. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't look at him anymore. His jacket was on the chair behind me. I slowly, calmly, picked it up and handed it to him.

"Go," I said simply. He made no move to take the jacket, and I was feeling awkward.

"Edward, one of us is leaving this house to go to that bar. So pick. Me or you". His face was pained, he wasn't sure how to answer. Finally, he took a shaking breath, and took the jacket from my hands.

**Edward's POV**

As I climbed into my car, I finally allowed the tears to fall. I didn't understand any of this. I pulled out of the driveway, and drove straight to Emmett and Rosalie's. I knew I shouldn't have been driving in my condition, but I was beyond caring. I needed help, and I knew that Rosalie and Emmett would help me fix that. I had to make Bella believe me, I just had to. I couldn't go to that bar to see her. I would put in for a transfer if I had to, although a small part of me told me that she'd just follow me wherever I want. I pulled into their driveway and jumped out of my car, running up to the door. I banged on the door once, but stopped. I didn't want to wake Brooke up. I knocked loudly, and heard Emmett coming toward the door.

When he first opened the door, he looked angry, but his anger melted when he saw my facial expression. He opened the door wider and stepped aside so I could come in.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett and I were in the car, driving to this bar where Jessica said she would be waiting for Edward. My fists were clenched together on my lap. I was thankful that my husband was driving. His right hand slipped from the wheel to massage my hands until they tightened from their fists.

"Rosalie, if this is going to work, you need to keep your temper in check. I'm mad at her too, but Bella and Edward's marriage is at stake. We need to figure out what she is doing, okay?" he reminded me gently.

This I did not need. I needed someone to be angry with me. Someone that would drop some serious f-bombs and then hold this check down so I could hit her. Normally, it would be Emmett, but I guess seeing Edward so crumpled and broken had sobered him from his blind rage.

Damn his compassionate heart.

We pulled into the parking lot next to the bar, and Emmett shut the car off.

"Do you remember the plan?" he asked. I simply nodded, grabbing my clutch, and getting out of the car. Emmett couldn't come inside, not yet at least. The resemblance between Edward and Emmett was undeniable, and she might see it if he came in. So, I was going in first to make "friends" with the little bitch. And make friends I would. After all, they always say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, right?

**Jessica's POV**

I checked my watch for the seventeenth time since I arrived. He was coming, I knew he was. Even if it was just to yell at me and tell me to stay away. But I knew what I wanted, and I always get what I want. I ordered another shot of tequila, and the liquid burned my throat as it went down. It felt good, giving me another ounce of necessary courage.

I checked my watch again. Eighteen.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, expecting to see Edward, but instead, I saw a blonde woman. She looked like she had been crying. Her voice was strained and broken.

"I'm sorry, but may I sit here?" she asked, motioning to the stool at my right. I nodded. The stool to my left was still open, and saved for Edward. She slumped into the seat, and buried her head in her hands. Something about her made me feel bad for her. Until Mike and I had come up with this plan, that was how I had looked.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but are you alright?" I asked softly. She shook her head, before ordering a drink from the bartender. She spoke so quickly that I didn't hear her exact order, but when the bartender's eyes widened, I assumed it was something strong.

"Let me guess, problems with a boyfriend?" I smirked. She just nodded, throwing her head back, swallowing her shot. She winced at the burn.

"You see, I was dating this guy. This wonderful man…he was so perfect, but I found out that he was married! Married! Who does that? I just don't understand this…he can't love her like he loves me, he just can't". She blurted out. My eyes widened.

"Same thing happened to me…" I said sadly. I had no idea why I was being so honest with this woman, but I felt like she was an old friend.

"Really? How did it turn out?" she asked, hopeful.

"Well," I laughed nervously. "Actually, I'm not sure yet, but I can let you know soon. He is supposed to meet me here…" I trailed off. She snorted. I looked at her, a little offended.

"What?" I asked indignantly. She looked at me for a moment before answering. Briefly, I wished that I had stuck to the original plan and allowed Mike to come with me, I was a little scared of this chick. She was beautiful…but…hardcore. Before she could answer, my cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Mike.

_J-_

_Edward left. I'm in the house._

_-M_


	30. Fights

**A/N: As always, I don't own Twlight. Thanks to bab1067 for co-writing, and helping me work through this chapter-it was difficult to write. It POV jumps a lot. Sorry. Review please? **

**Emmett's POV**

I sat in the car trying to reflect on what the hell was going on. Edward hadn't given me the full story, so I was still trying to put the pieces together in my head. All I knew was that I never wanted to see my brother the way he looks tonight again. He showed up on my front steps, crying. He didn't look like my brother. Even though I'm older than Edward, I've always looked up to him. It hurt me to see him in this much pain. I knew that this must have been a misunderstanding. He was sobbing so hard that he couldn't get the story out, but I heard phrases like "scared" and "Bella's going to leave me", "doesn't believe me" and "Jessica". Putting them all together, I figured something had gone down. I can't believe I let Rose go in there alone. But she was right, the moment Jessica saw me, I was done, I looked too much like Edward. I was a little annoyed that Edward hadn't tried harder to get rid of this broad earlier and once and for all. Why did Rose and I have to do this?

I thought briefly about calling Bella. To make sure _she_ was okay. Because Edward sure enough wasn't. Maybe she'd come over to our place and they'd talked and worked it all out. I picked up my cell phone from the cup holder and called her before I could think better about it.

"Hello?" she answered sounding a little scared.

"Hey, it's Emmett. What's going on?" I asked. She mumbled something to whoever was there and went to a quieter spot.

"Emmett, please come." She whispered. My heart sped up.

"Who's there?" I demanded, storming from the car to get Rose. We didn't have time to continue playing Jessica's games.

"Mike," she whispered. "That intern that hit on me, except it's just creepy now…" she trailed off. She must have been worried that he would overhear.

"Listen, Bella. Tell him to leave. In the meantime, I'm going to have Alice run over to my house to relieve Edward from babysitting, and one of us will be there as soon as we can. Call us if you can get him out of the house", I told her, trying my hardest to stay calm as I stalked towards the bar. She paused, and must have been contemplating asking where I was that Edward was babysitting, but thought against asking.

"Okay, thanks." She said before hanging up the phone.

This was way crossing the line. I now realized why Edward hadn't been able to get through to Jessica. She was fit for a straight jacket. I dialed Jasper's number quickly, and he said he'd just drive to Bella's to help; it was closer than it would be to drive to my house to get Edward, and then have him drive home. That calmed my mind a little to know that Jasper was on his way. He had a key, too, so he could get in no matter what. I sent Bella a text message to let her know help was on the way.

When I entered the bar, I had to hold in my laughter. My wife was towering over Jessica, yelling at her. Jessica looked scared out of her mind. I went over and grabbed Rosalie's elbow. I glared at Jessica.

"If you speak to any member of the Cullen family again, the police will be called". I warned her before dragging Rose out of the bar. Literally. Rose wanted to stay to fight, but I needed to get back to Edward, and we needed to straighten everything out.

**Bella's POV**

I collapsed on the living room couch, crying. I didn't know who to believe. Why was this all so complicated? I wanted to believe my husband, he'd never given me any reason not to trust him. But after I married him, I had to overcome lifelong feelings of inadequacy, which is not an easy task. I'm not an idiot, I see the way women, and even sometimes the occasional man, look at my husband, and then throw a questioning glance to me, as if to say, "he can't really be with _her_, can he?"

It's not his fault I'm angry, it's mine. Because she sounded beautiful on the phone. I knew she would be. I'm not going to pretend, I liked that Mike hit on me at the hospital. It made me feel good. My husband wasn't touching me, and it felt good to be noticed and be called sexy. Even if it was by someone other than my husband. I took a deep breath, and was glad the kids were both asleep for that. Hopefully they'd both sleep through the rest of the night. I wasn't sure if Edward had gone to the bar to talk to Jessica or not. He hadn't been gone long, but honestly, I was a little excited that someone had noticed me, even if it was someone other than my husband.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. It was probably Emmett or Alice. He must have sent someone to come and check on me. I groaned at the thought. He was so overprotective. But the person at the door was someone I never expected to see at my house. I opened the door, with a very confused expression, I was sure.

"Hey Mike, what can I do for you?" was he here to see Edward?

"Hey Bella, I'm here to talk to you actually, could I come in?" he asked politely. I nodded, stepping aside to let him in. Suddenly, my maternal instincts kicked in and I had an uneasy feeling about this. I had to get him out of this house. What the hell was I thinking letting him in the house?! He'd hit on me, in front of my husband! I began to send Edward telepathic messages to come home right now. I hoped we had some sort of deep connection with which he could sense these things. I wasn't sure how to proceed, but he slipped off his shoes and walked into the adjacent living room. That couldn't be good…he must be planning to stay awhile.

"Bella, you have a beautiful home", he said, looking around. I saw him glare at the wedding picture of Edward and I hanging on the wall by his head.

"Thank you, Mike."

"So, where is Edward tonight?" Except the way he asked the question sounded like he already knew the answer. So, I remembered what my mom and dad taught me when I was little.

"Oh, he just had to drop something off at his brother's. He will be back any moment". I said confidently, praying that I was a good liar tonight. He cocked an eyebrow.

No such luck.

"Is that so? Because I spoke with Jessica not so long ago, she said that she was meeting Edward at the bar near the hospital". His voice was eerie. You know in horror films, when the serial killer tells his victim exactly how he's going to kill them? Yeah, that was Mike's voice just then. I remembered my children upstairs, and hoped that they'd both sleep through this. Before either of us could speak again, my cell phone buzzed from my back pocket. I looked up at Mike in fake apology.

"I'm so sorry Mike, I need to take this," I told him, relieved to see that it was Emmett that was calling. "Please, make yourself at home," I told him, gesturing toward the couch. I hurried into the living room to answer the call. I begged Emmett to send help, and he promised he would. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get Mike out of the house, but I couldn't think of anything. I was close to panicking now. I didn't care how furious I was with my husband at the moment, I just wanted him here. This was the problem with kicking him out of the house. Mental note to self-never do that again. I carefully stepped back in the living room, briefly wishing that I had let Edward buy that gun. Not that I thought Mike was going to murder me, but he was definitely creepy.

"Sorry about that," I said, moving to stand in front of him. He was looking and more pictures.

"Your children are beautiful", he said. "May I meet them?" Alright, this was officially crossing the line.

"No, I'm sorry," I said politely, not wanting to make him angry. "They're both sleeping, and they don't take too kindly to be woken up for anyone, not even Edward and I". I tried to subtly remind him of Edward. I prayed that someone would bust in the front door soon. Mike slowly began walking toward me, and I backed up the closer he got.

"You know, Bella, I meant what I said that day at the hospital…" he said, moving closer. I knew that I would back into the wall soon.

I tried hard to think back to my Self Defense class from high school. What was it that they said about attackers? Oh yes…not to be passive. I had to be aggressive.

"As did I. I am married. Happily." I told him firmly, trying to be clear. I pushed all emotion out of my voice, trying to sound confident. Sure enough, just then, I felt my back against the wall of the living room. I was trapped.

_Stay calm, love. _Edward's voice told me.

"You must not be, or Edward would be here instead of fucking Jessica" he snarled.

"Mike, I can assure you without a doubt in my mind, my husband is not having an affair." I insisted firmly.

"I can assure you that he is," he snarled. I tried to duck around him, but he put a hand on each side of my head.

"Now, I've always gotten what I want in life, Bella, and I want you…" Mike said, lowering his face to mine. Just as I was about to squeeze my eyes shut, I saw Edward storm through the door. I nearly sagged against the wall in relief. Mike must have really been concentrating, because he didn't even hear Edward come in. Edward pulled Mike off me by the collar of his shirt, and I sunk to the floor and collapsed in tears.

**Edward's POV**

I slumped against the black leather couch in Emmett and Rosalie's living room. Rose and Emmett had just left go to the bar where Jessica was waiting. I was thankful Brooke was still asleep, I just needed to be alone to process everything. How in the world had things gone from completely perfect to so messed up? I knew the answer to that.

Jessica.

I wanted to call Bella, but I wanted to give her space, as well. I decided to call my father. He needed to know about his, because I couldn't work with either of them any longer. It was late, nearing 11 o'clock, but I called anyway. I'd always been close to my father, we talked about everything. And this was an emergency. There was no telling the lengths Jessica would go to. This wasn't just my marriage at stake, I quickly realized. It was my reputation and my job.

"Hello?" Oh good, he sounded like he'd been awake.

"Hey dad, it's Edward". I winced upon hearing my voice. I sounded like hell. It was obvious I'd been crying.

"Edward? Are you alright?" he was immediately concerned.

"No, I'm not," I said honestly. There was no point in lying. "I'm sorry for calling so late…"  
"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You know you can call your mother and I anytime. What's going on?"

"Dad, things are so messed up, and I don't even know where to start." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Where are you Edward, I'll come over." He promised.

"I'm, um, I-well," this was embarrassing. "I'm not at home. I'm at Emmett and Rosalie's." I told him reluctantly. He didn't seem to even bat an eyelash.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, just sit tight." He promised, hanging up the phone. I ended the call, and set the phone on the coffee table.

I must have fallen asleep, because it seemed like only mere seconds later that there was a knock at the front door. I jumped up to let my father in. He took my appearance, looking shocked. I led him to the kitchen and he set a brown paper bag on the table. I laughed.

"Dad, what the hell is that?" My dad never did anything like this, it was comical.

"Whiskey," he told me, setting two glasses in front of us, pouring the brown liquid into them. I took a sip, and winced at the burn as it slid down my throat. It felt good, in a weird way though.

"Start from the beginning." He prompted.

So I did. I didn't leave out a single detail. I told him how Mike had hit on Bella, and told him all about Jessica, and how she lied to Bella. My father kept shaking his head. When I finished, I threw my head back, covering my face with my hands. My father didn't speak for quite some time, completely flabbergasted by what happened.

"Well, how is Bella?" he asked, playing with his empty glass.

"She's angry. And hurt. I don't think she believes me about Jessica, that nothing happened. It never will. I love her…I just want things to back to the way they were…before all this…"

"Edward, take it from me, I've been married to your mother for a long time. Fights like this…you have to work them out immediately or it will be a permanent scar on your relationship." I nodded.

My phone rang. It was Jasper.

"Edward, you need to get home right now. I was going to check on Bella, but I'm having car trouble. There was some kind of issue with Mike and he's at the house, she called Emmett for help". My heart stopped. Why hadn't she called me?

"I'm on my way," I told him, jumping up from my seat.

I'm glad I didn't have more than one shot of that whiskey. I frantically asked my father to stay here, telling him that I'd explain it to him later. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my keys and my phone and ran out to my car. I drove way too fast back to my house, but saw that a car I didn't recognize was still parked on the street. The lights in the house were all still on. I slammed on the brakes, throwing the car into park. I yanked the keys out of the ignition, and ran into the house. Bella saw me before Mike did, and her body slumped over in relief. He had her back against a corner, a hand resting on the wall on each side of her head. I yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. He seemed stunned to see me. Bella sank to the ground, crying softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him.

"Your wife let me in". He defended. I pulled my arm back and punched him.

"Do you want to try that answer again?" I growled. He shook his head and scrambled to his feet, running to the front door. I heard his tires squeal as he drove away. I turned back to my very scared wife. I bent down, placing my hand on her knees, which were curled up against her chest.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked quietly, tucking her hair behind her ears. She whimpered, and I pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, baby". I whispered against her hair. She broke down sobbing, clutching my shirt. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch. She was shaking, but I wasn't sure if it was because she was frightened or cold, so I wrapped a blanket around her just in case. I held her tightly against my body until she calmed down. She pulled away to wipe her face.

"How-how did you know to come back?" she asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Emmett called Jasper first, but Jasper had car trouble so he called me." I explained, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why, sweetheart? What do you have to apologize about?"

"I let him in here…I was upset, and thought he was a friend…" she trailed off. She was too trusting and forgiving for her own good. I pulled back, cupping her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"Love, did he hurt you?" I asked again. She shook her head.

"No-he-h-he just sc-sc-scared me." She explained, hiccupping. I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No…I don't care right now. We can talk about it all tomorrow". She shrugged, tightening her grip on me. Within minutes, she was asleep. I gently picked her up and carried her to our room. I gently undressed her and pulled the covers over her body. I checked on both of the kids, who were thankfully both still asleep. I went back downstairs to call the family. I called my dad first, I hadn't given him any information.

"Hey dad," I said when he picked up on the first ring.

"Is she okay, Edward? Emmett and Rose got home and told me what happened".

"Yeah, she's okay, he just scared her. Dad, either he and Jessica leave or I do. I don't care which, but I can no longer work with either of them. They nearly destroyed my marriage. Hell, Mike had Bella back against a corner," my voice choked in emotion as my brain scanned the thousands of possibilities that could have happened if I hadn't of showed up when I did.

"Don't worry, Edward. I will take care of it tomorrow. If I have anything to say about it, which I do, neither of them will be doctors ever again." He promised, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she alright? Do you want me to come over and take a look at her?" he offered.

"No dad, thank you though. I think she's alright. I gave her a once over when I undressed her after she fell asleep and I didn't see anything. She said he didn't hurt her, she just got scared. She didn't fill me in on the details, but we're going to talk tomorrow about everything, hopefully."

"Edward…why didn't you talk tonight?" He scolded.

"Because she fell asleep in my arms sobbing. I didn't want to wake her up."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you go. But if you want, I can take the kids for you tomorrow so that you can talk. But please do not yell and scream at each other in front of the kids, Edward".

"Thanks dad. I'll ask Bella in the morning. But I think we can talk through this like responsible adults."

**Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon. =)**


	31. Making Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. They keep me inspired to write! =) Also, thank you, so much, to bab1067 for co-writing. **

**Edward's POV**

I sat in Bella's reading chair at the corner of our room, watching her sleep. My elbows were resting on my knees, with my hands knotted in my hair, nearly pulling it out. I was biting back tears, watching Bella sleep. This wasn't happening. My chest was throbbing in pain; she was going to leave me, I knew it. I was going to lose my wife and my kids because of Mike and Jessica. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore, and one slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I was exhausted, needed to climb into bed with my wife, but I couldn't. After everything that had happened, I wasn't sure if she would want me in bed with her or not. I couldn't sleep downstairs or in the guest room though, I needed to see her. While I could.

It felt like hours, and I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly slipped out of the bedroom to answer it, not wanting to wake Bella.

"Hello?" I whispered, walking past the kids' bedrooms and down the stairs.

"Hey Edward, it's Emmett. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
"No, she feel asleep pretty quickly, we didn't really get to talk." I said, sadly.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But I was calling to let you know what happened at the bar tonight. Do you have a few minutes?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, tell me everything". I plead with him. He was only too happy to oblige.

"Okay, well, Rose went in first, and pretended to be a random stranger. She said she fished the information out of her. I didn't hear that part of the conversation…" he proceeded to tell me how Rose pretended to be in a similar situation, and Jessica said basically everything. Rose thought Jessica was probably insane, judging by the way she was speaking about me. Rose had written a statement and e-mailed it to Carlisle for the board review that would take place tomorrow. Emmett said he walked in just in time, Rose had lost her temper, and had an arm pulled back to punch Jessica, but Emmett grabbed her arm before she could do anything. I filled him in on what happened when I came in with Mike, and he was just as angry as I was.

After I hung up with Emmett, I was four different kinds of tired and struggling to keep my eyes open. I sunk into the chair beside the bed. I was still apprehensive to get into bed with my wife. I sunk back into the chair, and put my feet up on the footstool. To my disappointment, sleep didn't come immediately to rescue me from my misery. My brain began shifting through possibilities of Bella divorcing me, unable to believe me that Jessica and Mike were in all of this together, trying to separate us. One of the things I love the most about Bella is her kind and compassionate heart. Sometimes, it gets her into trouble, though, like this. She sees the best in everyone, and doesn't even consider the fact that someone could be lying to her. It's just inconceivable to her that someone would lie to break people up.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a terrible migraine, reminding me of the horrific night just a few hours ago. My eyes fluttered, but I noticed immediately I was alone in bed. I must have fallen asleep on Edward last night. I'd wanted to stay up and work this out, but it just didn't happen. I spotted Edward slumped over on my reading chair in the corner of our bedroom. My heart nearly broke at the sight of him. His hair was standing nearly on end, as if he'd tried to yank it out, and he was asleep in a very uncomfortable position. I tiptoed out of bed, and knelt down, shaking him gently.

"Edward, why don't you come to bed…" I whispered. His eyes shot open, and he looked around, disoriented. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry I fell asleep. Let's talk," he nearly begged. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if you're sure…I'll go make some coffee?" I suggested and he nodded. I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and made my way downstairs. Just as I poured the coffee, Edward came into the kitchen, looking slightly better, but still worried. He'd washed his face and brushed his teeth and changed into sweatpants and an old college t-shirt.

He sat down at the kitchen table, smiling in thanks as I set the cup of strong coffee in front of him. I sat next to him, wringing my hands under the table nervously.

"I don't know where to start, Bella," he said, honestly. I nodded in agreement.

"Me either." I admitted, taking a sip of the coffee. I'd made it just strong enough. I took a deep breath. I had to be honest, because that was what marriage was about.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm still angry about all that went down with Jessica." I admitted quickly, before I could take my words back and lie. He just nodded, looking down at the table.

"Edward, I don't think that you will ever know how much that phone call hurt me…my heart shattered, Edward. Even if it wasn't true. You should have warned me, something. I'm not made of porcelain, Edward, I'm tougher than you give me credit for. We are equals in this marriage, and we will never make this work if you do not start treating me like a partner in this marriage. I have never given you a reason not to trust me." I said bitterly, my voice raising more than I had meant it to. He looked up at me, his eyes darkened.

"Bella, you are just as guilty!" he shouted, jumping out of the seat. "What the hell were you doing with Mike? The same exact thing that Jessica was doing! They were in this together, Bella! They wanted to break us up…Mike hit on you, and you were turned on by it! He hit on you, and only _then_ did you try to seduce me!" he said, shouting at me. I was stunned. How could he think that I had felt anything for Mike?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, trying desperately to control my anger. I didn't want this conversation to turn into a screaming match. Especially at 6:30 in the morning. I was about to start screaming at him when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around to see Ethan, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Edward was closest to him, and he scooped him up into his arms, where Ethan sobbed into his shoulder. Edward sat back down at the table, rubbing his back soothingly while I played with his hair. Slowly, his sobs turned to crying softly, which soon after stopped. Edward kept whispering to him that it was okay, trying to calm him down quickly. After he had stopped, he pulled away from Edward to look at both of us.

"Are you mommy getting a dorce?" he asked, looking between Edward and I. We both shook our heads. Edward kissed his forehead.

"Sweetheart, where did you hear that?" I asked, trying to keep the tears out of my voice.

"The boy at school said his mommy and daddy yelled at each other and got a dorce." Ethan cried. Edward pulled Ethan back slightly so that he could look him in the eye.

"Eth, listen to me. No matter how much mommy and daddy yell, we still love each other, okay?" Edward told Ethan softly. Ethan visibly relaxed.

"Sweetheart, do you know how you get angry at Melanie sometimes?" I asked, wiping his tears away. He nodded.

"Well, sometimes mommy and daddy get angry with each other too. But I promise you, Daddy and I will always love each other." This was difficult to explain to a four year old. Ethan snuggled back up against Edward.

"Daddy, can we take a nap?" he asked sweetly. My heart nearly broke, I loved them so much. Edward looked at me for approval. I nodded my head.

"Sure, buddy. Let's go". He stood easily, keeping Ethan in his arms.

"We'll talk later?" Edward asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, we will _talk_ later." I said, emphasizing the word talk. He nodded and smiling, turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Oh, and Edward?" I asked softly. He turned around in the doorway.

"Yeah?" he looked a little worried.

"I love you," I said, choking in emotion.

"I love you, too Bella". He smiled, turning to climb the stairs with Ethan in his arms.

I sighed, resting my head on my arms on the kitchen table. I was sorry for yelling at Edward, that hadn't gone the way that I wanted it to. This was all just such a mess. Of course I believed him. He'd never given me a reason to doubt anything that came out of his mouth. I was troubled though that he thought Mike had turned me on. Hell, I was always turned on when I was in Edward's presence. Things would be okay, though, I reminded myself.

I got up, knowing Melanie would be waking up any second. I made my way upstairs quietly, and chuckled when I reached the top of the stairs. I could already hear Edward snoring. He'd probably sleep for the better part of the day. I opened the door of Melanie's nursery, finding her already awake. I beamed.

"Hello there, beautiful girl", I said, picking her up, cradling her in my arms. I sat down on the glider, and lifting my shirt. She began feeding immediately, one of her little hands resting on my breast. I smiled down at her, running a hand through her soft bronze hair. As she fed, her eyes locked on mine, making my eyes fill with tears immediately. I was overwhelmed at the love for my children. They were a direct result of the love that Edward and I shared. Being a mother was the most difficult, but most rewarding experiences of my life. It was something that couldn't be put into words. I would move mountains for my children. As Melanie finished, I slung a cloth over my shoulder, and burped her, reflecting on my life with Edward.

I loved Edward unconditionally when I married him on Christmas Eve seven years ago, nearly eight. I thought that I couldn't love him anymore than the moment our eyes locked on our wedding day. But I was wrong. Everyday, I fell more in love with him. It only grew deeper with my pregnancy and birth with Ethan, followed by Melanie. Edward was a natural father, as I knew he would be. He'd worried unnecessarily about fatherhood, but he fit the role perfectly, as if he was born to be a father. Even further, being a father made him a better, more compassionate doctor. He was amazing, and I was lucky to have him in my life. Not to say, even for a moment, that marriage was easy. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life, but it was worth it. Divorce was not an option for us. I heard Will Smith say this on an interview, and it made sense. "If divorce is an option, you will get divorced". It made so much sense. Divorce was not in either Edward's or my vocabulary.

I brought Melanie back downstairs with me, and put on a Baby Einstein video for her while I made breakfast for myself and Ethan. Ethan never napped for long, but Edward would probably be out for the better part of the day. Just as I was cutting up some strawberries, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it, checking to see who was there before flinging the door open this time. It was Esme.

"Hey!" I greeted in excitement, opening the door and stepping aside for her to come in.

"Good morning, dear," she greeted me with a smile, stepping inside. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Of course," I told her, motioning for her to follow me into the kitchen.

"I was just making myself some breakfast. Can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"Just a cup of coffee if you have it," she said, taking a seat. "Where's my granddaughter?" she asked, looking around, as I poured her coffee.

"She's in the living room," I said nodding in that direction, "watching a movie. You can go get her if you want", I told her with a smile. She jumped out of her seat and went to get Melanie out of her bouncy seat, holding her tightly in her arms. Melanie grabbed a chunk of Esme's hair. Esme laughed, and pried her hair away, brushing it over her shoulders.

"So, I'm going to guess you've heard what happened," I said as we sat back down at the table. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Emmett called and filled us in, and Edward called shortly afterwards. Carlisle called a board meeting to discuss the medical futures of Jessica and Mike today. Edward said that he was either leaving or they were". That was a surprise to me. Although, Edward and I really hadn't gotten to talk about anything yet. I just nodded sadly. I couldn't help but feel like this whole mess with Mike was partly my fault.

"Bella, tell me, from your perspective what happened," she asked, placing a hand over mine, while her other hand cradled Melanie.

"Well, Jessica called Esme…and it nearly killed me," I admitted, tears springing into my eyes again. "even though I knew, deep down at least, that Edward would never cheat on me, it just confirmed every insecurity that I have about myself. I've never thought that I was good enough for Edward…" I trailed off, not wanting to burst into tears in front of Esme. She thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Bella…did I ever tell you how Carlisle and I met?" she asked.

"Edward told me you met in college," I nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what Carlisle tells everyone to make me feel better," she laughed, waving her hand. What? Why was this the first time I was hearing about this? Did that mean Edward didn't know? She must have read my mind.

"None of my kids know this, Carlisle knows how it embarrasses me." She said, pausing before continuing her story. "We did meet in college, but that's a general story. We weren't going to the same school. I was going to a community college, because my parents didn't have enough money for me to be able to go away, so I was working three jobs and taking night classes. I went to visit a friend of mine from high school, who was going to medical school at John Hopkins. He was roommates with Carlisle. When we first met, he was dating someone with celebrity status, I guess she was the Paris Hilton of our day," she said nonchalantly. "the day that I returned home from my visit, I read in the newspaper that Carlisle and this woman had broken up. She was beautiful. She was the woman that we all wished we looked like. She had a perfect, toned body, long blonde hair, she was intelligent and involved with lots of charities. She was a wonderful girl, totally perfect from what I could tell. But the next day, Carlisle called and asked me to dinner. And well, you know the rest." I wasn't sure where exactly she was going with this story.

"Bella, my point is this. I believe, with all my heart, that Carlisle and I were made to be together. Believe me, I knew going into my relationship with Carlisle, that I wasn't this other girl. I didn't have a prayer of measuring up to her. I've met nearly every woman that Edward has ever dated. I can tell you, honestly, that you are the most beautiful girl he's ever dated. More importantly, he has never looked at another woman the way he looks at you. You cannot let your insecurities destroy your marriage. My insecurities nearly ruined Carlisle's and my marriage. I can't let it ruin yours." She said, grasping my hand. I was choked up with tears.

"Thank you for telling me that, Esme," I smiled at her. She simply nodded.

"Now, why don't you let me take my two grandchildren for the day? You and Edward can talk." She suggested. I nodded.

"That would be wonderful. Edward and I were tired, and yelled this morning. Ethan got upset and asked if we were getting a 'dorce'" I admitted. Esme smiled.

"Well then, I will keep them as long as you need me to. Where's Ethan?"

"He's upstairs sleeping with Edward. I'll go get him".

I made my way up the staircase, and tiptoed into our bedroom. Ethan was curled up into Edward's side, and Edward's arm was wrapped around him. I smiled, and lifted Ethan out of bed as gently as I could. Ethan stirred in my arms, but quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head into my shoulder. I giggled quietly when Edward didn't even move. He was out.

I got the kids situated in the car while Esme packed a diaper bag for the kids. I didn't anticipate them needing to spend the night, but you never know. She kissed me goodbye on the cheek, and I made my way back into the house. I went back upstairs and into our bedroom. I found Edward's white button up shirt from the other night discarded on the chair. I picked it up, holding it to my nose, closing my eyes as I smelled him. He always smelled so wonderful, but he didn't usually wear cologne or aftershave or anything, unless we were going out. I smiled, getting an idea. I undressed, and slipped into Edwards's shirt. I buttoned only two of the middle buttons. I climbed into bed, and straddled Edward's body. Luckily for me, he was on his back. I bent over, and began kissing him. He didn't respond for a moment, but I felt his hands in my hair, and he threw himself into the kiss. I licked along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. We both pulled away minutes later, gasping for breath. Edward was looking at me with sadness I never want to see again. He noticed what I was wearing and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Bella we really need to talk and do you know how hard that is going to be with you dressed in nothing but my shirt." Edward groaned.

"I know we do Edward but I really want to show you how much I love you and need you." I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip.

If he only knew the hold he had on me, that I could never live even a day without him…we wouldn't need to discuss this ordeal.

Edward deepened our kiss, cupping the back of my neck with his hand, pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands through his messy hair.

I loved his hair. His eyes. His body…

I am going to make him never want to look at another woman again, and be sensual about it. I wanted to make love to my husband. Don't get me wrong, the nights we fucked each other senseless were great, but tonight was about love. At this time we were both panting and nearly gasping for breath. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I moved my hands down the sides of his toned body, grinding my hot, wet center over his rapidly hardening erection. We were both moaning loudly in pleasure at the friction our bodies were creating.

I broke away from his sexy lips, kissing from his jaw line to his ear. I started nibbling and sucking on his earlobe, causing arousing noises to come from his mouth. He paused, momentarily remembering the events of the past hours.

"Bella, do you even know how much I love you? You are my life. When I thought I lost you in the car accident, I didn't think I would survive. Then, I thought you were going to leave me after the incident with Jessica…" tears began to stream down his face.

"Edward, don't… I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you and only you. No other man has had this effect on me," I said, grinding my wet center into him to demonstrate my point, before continuing. "I was flattered when Mike hit on me, but you, you are what I wanted, and what turned me on." I bent over to kiss Edward's Adam's apple. I slid down Edward, leaving kisses from his neck down to his chest.

"Plus," I said between kisses to his toned, bare chest, "the more we fight, the more make up sex we can have," I told him seductively, pulling on his nipple with my teeth. He hissed and arched his back. I ran my hands over his nipples, kissing and sucking on both of them. Edward's hand was resting on the back of my head, fisting my hair in his hands.

"Oh God, Bella. Your mouth feels amazing…" he gasped. I slid further down his body, kissing his abdomen and own to his belly button. I paused at the waistband of his boxers. I hooked my fingers into his waistband, and yanked his boxers off, springing his erection free. Edward ran his fingers underneath the hem of my shirt, massaging my breast, causing me to moan. When I looked up at Edward this time, all I saw was love and desire in his eyes. All traces of sadness were gone. I hoped that he saw that love and desire reciprocated in my eyes. I sat up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt that I was wearing, letting him see my body. Edward sat up immediately, putting his arms around my back, his hands running everywhere.

"Do you have any idea…" he gasped, short of breath, "how desirable and beautiful you are?" He suddenly pulled me down, flipping us so he was on top of me. His lips crashed against mine. He kissed the corner of my mouth, slowly moving down my neck to my collarbone, and continuing down to my breasts. He kissed them gently, running his tongue around my hard nipples. I nearly jumped out of bed at the contact. They were so sensitive from breastfeeding Melanie. He nipped and sucked on my nipples, kneading my breasts.

"Edward…" I moaned. "That feels so good, baby," He pulled me closer to his body so that our bodies were one with each other. With his arms wrapped tightly around me, I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. I knew I wanted to finish what I started, and if I didn't get control of this right now, I wouldn't be able to think coherently. I slid my body down to his very hard erection.

I grabbed his shaft and began to stroke him. He let out a soft moan. I circled his tip with my tongue before taking his length into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, swirling my tongue and hallowing my cheeks with each stroke.

"Bella, honey…I don't know how much more of this I can take…your hot mouth is like heaven…I need you, baby, I need to be inside of you now. I want you to cum with me", he begged, pulling me back up.

I moved up willingly and straddled him. I lowered my now dripping center onto his impossibly hard erection, gasping at way he was filling me. Edward and I had had sex countless times, but no two times were ever the same.

"Oh, Edward…you feel so good," I groaned, bouncing against his hips, holding onto the headboard for leverage. His hands reached up to cup my breasts.

"So do you, love", he groaned. He thrust his hips against mine, rocking in rhythum with mine.

"Bella…" he gasped, "cum with me…I'm so close…"

"Edward, me too, baby." He grabbed my hips, and thrust once more, deeply. I screamed, feeling my walls clamp down on him and I felt him explode inside of me. We both soared over the edge together. I was still grinding my hips against his, both of us panting, breathing heavily. He looked up at me with a look of love that made tears spring into my eyes. I reached down, brushing his hair away from his sweaty face. My hands were still shaking slightly. As our breathing returned to normal, I collapsed onto his chest, kissing it lightly. He was still inside of me. He ran his hands through my sweaty hair. I could stay like this forever. I leaned up, and kissing him with every ounce of passion I had for him. He returned the favor. It was one of the sexiest kisses of our marriage. All I could was whisper a "wow". Edward brought his hands up, cupping my face as he kissed me gently. He looked into my eyes, gazing into my soul.

"Bella, we belong together. Forever." He said, softly, but with fierce determination.

"Forever," I agreed. Nothing else needed to be said.

**_Author's Note: Please review! Thank you, as always! _**


	32. Plans

**Author's Note: First of all, for all you Just an Ordinary Day fans, I'm done with the next two chapters, we're just working on the lemon, so it won't be too much longer. I promise I haven't forgotten about that. **

**This chapter is mainly a filler, and I had a difficult time with it. But please let me know what you think anyway. Alright. Hope you enjoy it. And as always, I don't own these characters. **

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the living room holding one kid in each arm. Ethan was home sick with the flu, and he seemed to have given it to his little sister. Bella had gone to the grocery store for food and to the pharmacy to pick up Baby Tylenol. We were watching Monster's Inc.

It was now the middle of December, and Christmas was about a week and a half away. Which also meant that on Christmas Eve, Bella and I will have been married for eight years. I thought back on the last few months and smiled. Things have nearly gone back to normal and both Bella and I were thankful for that. My father had informed the hospital board of the events that Jessica and Mike orchestrated together, and it was unanimously decided that both Jessica and Mike should be kicked out of the program. Carlisle also got the police involved and got a restraining order for the family. Jessica and Mike couldn't come within 500 feet of any of us. The last I'd heard, they both moved out of the state. I'd also heard, through a friend of Jessica's at the hospital, that Jessica and Mike had begun dating.

The front door opening brought me from my thoughts. My father emerged from around the corner.

"Hey dad," I whispered. He laughed at the sight before him. He was carrying a large manila envelope. He sat on the couch next to Ethan.

"Hi Grandma," Ethan whimpered. My dad smiled and rubbed his back.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm sick. Mommy went to get me medcine." He said. My father and I laughed. No matter how many times Bella and I corrected some of his words, he never changed the way he said them. We stopped trying eventually, it was just too cute.

"So Edward, I wanted to talk to you about something," Carlisle said, turning the envelope over in his hands.

"Shoot, Dad," I said, shifting Melanie slightly in my arms. Ethan's head fell to my lap, and I subconsciously ran my fingers through his unruly hair.

"Your mother and I wanted to give you and Bella your Christmas gift a little early." He said, smiling, handing me the envelope.

"Should I wait for Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, I want to talk to you about all this first…without Bella," he said carefully. I nodded and opened the large, 8 ½ by 11 envelope. I pulled out the papers, and my jaw dropped to the floor. The first thing I noticed was two first class tickets to Hawaii.

"Dad?" I whispered, completely blown away. I looked at the rest of the papers, noticing that there was also a print out of a house. I looked up at him.

"For your Christmas present, and to celebrate your eighth anniversary, your mother and I rented the two of you a house in Hawaii. We've been here before, for a second honeymoon just after you were born, and had a great time. Just the two of you are going. Your mom and I will stay here for the week so the kids won't have to get out of their routine. I won't take no for an answer". He said firmly, but with a smile on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, dad. This is amazing…" I said, completely speechless. My parents were always generous and giving, but this… This was amazing. Bella was going to love it. It would be hard to be away from the kids for that long, though.

"I know the past few months have been difficult for both of you, what with adjusting to Charlie, and the incident with Jessica and Mike," he sneered at their names. "So your mother and I want the two of you to have a few days together to regroup. You leave the 26th, and then the rest of us will join you on New Years Eve for a few days of family time." He explained. I couldn't even believe it.

"Dad, thank you…but you and mom are going to take a baby and a toddler for their first trip on an airplane? Are you sure you and mom are okay with that?" I asked, concerned. I knew Ethan would probably be okay, but Melanie was a different story. My father laughed at my question.

"Edward, first of all, your mother and I have handled small children before, believe it or not. Secondly, we've rented a private plane for this particular vacation. You and Bella will fly commercial out there, but you'll join us on the plane on the way back. That's why your tickets are one-way". He laughed. I smiled and nodded.

"Dad, thank you…" I said, looking again at the house. "This is so great". I was elated for some substantial alone time with Bella. Just then, I heard Bella walk through the door.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, spotting Carlisle. "Hey Carlisle, how are you?" she greeted, walking over to him. He stood, bringing her into a tight hug, and kissed her cheek. I hurriedly put the papers back into the envelope. I looked down to see that Ethan had fallen asleep. Bella came to take Melanie from my arm, which had fallen asleep under her weight. Bella set the baby in the swing, and sat down beside me, kissing my cheek.

"What's that?" Bella asked, tapping the envelope. I handed it over to her.

"It's our Christmas and Anniversary gift from my parents. Open it", I said, winking. She turned to Carlisle who nodded his head and laughed.

"Edward already knows," he explained. She laughed and pulled the papers back out. Both my father and I winced when she squealed in excitement once she realized what was inside. She jumped up and gave Carlisle a tight hug. Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm glad that you like it." Carlisle said as she pulled away. She wiped away a tear.

"This is so amazing, Carlisle, thank you," she said, hugging him again quickly.

"You're welcome dear." She came back over to sit next to me, and kissed me on the lips quickly, but passionately.

"How amazing is this?!" she asked, excitedly.

"Oh, you haven't even heard the details," I told her, putting my now functioning arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into my side. She began to run her fingers through Ethan's hair. I have no idea how he had slept through Bella's squealing, but I envied his ability to sleep through it.

"Oh really? What are the details?" she asked excitedly, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well," Carlisle started, "As I told Edward, I know a lot has happened with you guys in the past couple of months, and I know it's taken a toll on your marriage. So, Esme and I want you to spend a few days at the house, alone. Esme and I will stay here, so that the kids can stay in their routines. But, we, as in the whole family, are going to fly out and join you on New Years Eve to spend some family time together, as well," Carlisle explained. The more he talked, the more excited Bella got. I laughed at her excitement. It was good to see her so excited about something.

Just then, Ethan woke up at the sound of Bella's voice. He climbed over my lap and into hers. He locked his arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder, whimpering. She kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy bought you some medicine. It might make you feel better." She suggested, whispering to him. He didn't move for a moment, but then nodded. She moved off the couch, putting a hand on my knee to steady herself.

"So Edward, how are things at the hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"They're pretty good, actually. Now that things have settled down, it's nice to look forward to going to work again. I can't even thank you enough for all that you've done for me, and for my family dad…" I said, trailing off.

"It's no problem, son. Your mother and I love all four of you," he said hugging me. "I should probably be getting back home. But we will see you for Christmas."

"Thanks again dad, this means so much to both of us." I said again.

"You're welcome, Edward. I'm going to say goodbye to Ethan and Bella on the way out."


	33. Christmas

**Bella's POV**

This week had been the most hectic week of my entire life. It was the week of Edward's and my anniversary, Christmas, and our trip to Hawaii. On top of it all, Edward was working close to twelve hour days so he could take 2 weeks off. Furthermore, Ethan was on Christmas Break, and must have overheard that Edward and I were leaving, because he wouldn't ever let me set him down. Normally, I waited up for Edward, but this week it wasn't happening. So much so, that I hadn't seen him two days. Ethan was still a little sick, but it wasn't anything too bad at this point. I mainly thought that he just wanted some extra attention.

On Christmas Eve, it was Edward's and my eighth anniversary. I woke up to him kissing my neck. I moaned.

"Good morning, love," he whispered against my skin. I shivered. I knew that we would be spending a lot of time together physically over the next two weeks, but I wanted to start with our anniversary, and it felt like he did as well. I cannot believe that I have been married to the most gorgeous man in the world for eight wonderful years, and that he picked me to grow old with. As Edward began kissing and sucking on my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and ran my hands through his sexy hair. He moved from my neck to my jaw line, then moving to the soft sensual spot behind my ear.

I was already breathing heavily and had a big grin plastered on my face. Edward blew gently in my ear.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," he whispered. I moved my head, crashing my lips to his. I was kissing him with such passion, I could feel the burn in my body working its way down in between my legs. I felt the moisture pool in my panties. He was licking at my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, allowing him access and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues battled for the dominance that neither one of us wanted to give up. We both broke away from our kiss, panting for breath.

"I love you, Edward. Happy Anniversary…" I said, kissing down his jaw line. I moved down his neck and chest. I ran my hands down his back and sides, slowing moving to his prominent erection.

"I love when your cock gets hard for me." I whispered into his ear, stroking him through his black sating boxers. Edward moaned in pleasure, and his back arched off the bed.

"Oh God, Bella, you are going to be the death of me," he moaned, moving a hand to my hair. I ran my hands down the sides of his boxers, pushing them down with my feet.

Edward ran his hands down my sides, brushing against my breast. I hadn't even realized he had taken my short, blue silk nightgown off. To be honest, I have no idea how it stayed on this long. This usually doesn't stay on longer than a hour, unless one of the kids are sleeping in our room.

He cupped my breasts and pinching my nipples between his thumb and forefingers. The next thing I knew, he was running his tongue around my nipples, sucking and nipping at each of them, never leaving one unattended very long. I moaned in pleasure as I felt my hot center dripping wet. I blushed slightly, knowing he could probably smell my arousal. I wrapped my hand around Edward's shaft and began stroking him. Slowly at first, then slowly picking up the pace as his breathing quickened. Edward's hand moved down my stomach, sliding off my skimpy, lacy panties. He moved to kneel down by my legs. He put one hand beneath each of my knees and spread my legs apart. He locked eyes with me, slipping a finger into me, thrusting in and out. He slipped in a second finger, and curled it slightly to hit my g-spot. My back arched involuntarily, and my hands moved fist the sheets in my hands.

"Oh God, Edward…" I gasped. "That feels so good baby-ugh…don't stop, oh God, please don't stop," I begged. I was nearly in tears it felt so good. "I'm gonna cum, baby…." I whispered.

"Cum for me, love…just let go." Edward said again, locking eyes with me again.

The next thing I knew, my inner walls were trembling, clamping down on his fingers as I was thrown over the edge. I wanted to scream so badly, but held back, not wanting to wake the kids. Edward brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on each one.

"Bella, you taste so good, I need to be inside of you…" he said, repositioning himself between my legs. I felt his cock graze my still throbbing entrance, teasing me.

"Please Edward…" I whimpered, moving my hands to his ass, grabbing it to thrust him toward me.

"Bella," he scolded, "patience is a virtue. I'm not going to last long, I want to enjoy this". Edward thrust himself inside of me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper. I moved my hips slightly to allow him to move deeper inside of me. He began thrusting harder and deeper, gasping at the depth.

"God…Bella, baby, you…feel…ungh…so...fucking…tight…wonderful…I'm not-I'm not going to last long, Bella…cum with me baby…" he begged, moving his hand between us to pinch my clit. That was all it took. I felt a rush as my walls clamped down on his, causing him to explode into me as we both slipped over the edge. Edward continued thrusting as we rode out our orgasms together. He collapsed on top of me, burying his head into my shoulder, before pulling back slightly to kiss me passionately. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Great way to ring in our eighth year of being married," I laughed. He smiled, leaning up slightly on his forearms to pull out of me. He kissed my forehead.

"We should probably start getting ready, love, the kids will be up any minute." He said, sadly. I groaned in frustration.

"How many days until Hawaii?" I asked jokingly.

I was in the bathroom in a blue silk robe, brushing my teeth, hair still wet from my shower when Edward called my name.

"Love, I'm looking at your suitcase, and I'm not liking what I'm saying," Edward scolded, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. I frowned, and spit into the sink so I could talk. I was a little hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, and walked towards me slowly, like an animal stalking its prey.

"There is way too much clothing in there for my liking," he said, his eyes roaming my body. I looked down to see that my robe was coming undone, exposing more of my cleavage than I had originally intended. I rolled my eyes before tightening the robe around me.

"Well, that's for when the kids come. You don't expect me to walk around naked in front of other people now, do you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. His eyes darkened in jealousy, and I had to hold back laughter. He obviously hadn't thought of that. I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist. He put both hands on my back, tracing the outline of my bra underneath the thin material. I got on my tiptoes, and kissed him.

"You better get going, you're going to be late for work," I warned. He groaned, and kissed me one more time.

"Alright, but I will pick you up at 8 for dinner?" he reminded me. I nodded.

"Yep, Jasper is coming over at 7:30 to watch the kids." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jasper?" this was obviously the first he'd heard of it, even though I was positive I had told him about it last night.

"Yeah, Alice was busy, and I couldn't ask your parents since they're watching the kids while we're gone, and Jasper volunteered. I think he and Alice might be tr-" Before I could go any further, Edward silenced me with a look.

"For the love of God please do not finish that sentence," he yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Edward, stop it. She's your _married_ sister. Who do you think I got advice from about our sex life?" I asked. I immediately wanted to take that back. Edward's jaw dropped to the floor. After a minute I actually had to reach up and gently shut it on my own.

"Edward stop it, you're acting childish. We're all adults." I rolled my eyes. This was bordering ridiculous.

"Yes, but she's not your _sister_, Bella." He countered.

"Edward, think of it like this. You know how in love we are, and how much we….connect when we're…together…like that. You don't want that for your sister?" I asked, resting a hand on his cheek. He thought for a moment, but still looked mildly disgusted. I reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Alright, you're going to be late. Get going, and I'll see you when you get home, baby".

That night, we went out for a romantic dinner, and came home and watched a movie, cuddling on the couch. Jasper had a lot of fun with the kids, and had fallen asleep with Ethan in Ethan's bed, so we didn't want to wake him up. It was a completely perfect anniversary. The next day was Christmas, so Edward and I spend the rest of the night wrapping Christmas gifts and setting everything out by the tree. I had begged Edward to not get me anything since we were going to Hawaii, so we both agreed to celebrate Christmas with each other in Hawaii. Once we were finally able to get some sleep, we changed into our matching pajamas (from Alice). I felt like I had just fallen asleep when Ethan started jumping on the bed. I moaned, throwing a pillow over my face. Edward snuggled closer to me, his lips grazing my collarbone.

"Merry Christmas, love".

**Next Chapter: Edward and Bella go to Hawaii**


	34. Hawaii Part One

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

This chapter is full of lemons. It makes up for the lack of them at the beginning of the story. The next chapter will be when the family arrives. I'm starting it now, so you shouldn't have to wait too long. I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, but I had a hard time writing it, as I've never been to Hawaii. Hopefully this really hot chapter will make up for it. There is a picture of their rental home and their airplane seats on my profile.

Thank you, a million times, to bab1067 who co-wrote this chapter. Thank her, because I was really close to giving up on this story. =) Thanks again for you patience.

Review, please? Maybe I'll post tonight...=)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just this story line. _**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I glared at my father, who was laughing at me. I was pacing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting very impatiently for my wife to get her act together and get her cute butt down the stairs. My parents were staying here, and she felt the need to give them a full tour of the house, showing them inside every cabinet and every drawer. Like they'd never been here before. My father rolled his eyes and me and clapped his hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to hold still.

"Edward, it's a mom thing, you need to calm down and let Bella do this. It will be her first time away from her children for an extended period of time like this," he warned. As if on cue, Ethan came running into the foyer and jumped into my arms. I laughed, and set him in the crook of my arm, and he snuggled into my chest. We hadn't actually told him we were leaving yet; we thought it be best if we didn't. He was a mama's boy and would wail whenever she left the house without him. We had already decided to try to distract Ethan and sneak Bella out of the house. With it being the day after Christmas, we knew that the distractions shouldn't be too hard. We worried the most about Melanie, my sweet little girl. She was more of a daddy's girl than a mama's girl, and I have to admit that I was a little smug about that. I loved that. She was sleeping soundly in her swing, as long as we were relatively quiet, she'd stay that way, so long as Bella and I left sometime in the near future. I heard her and my mother speaking in the bathroom; Bella was explaining everything in the medicine cabinet. I groaned, softly resting my head on my son's shoulder.

"Your mommy is silly," I told him with a laugh. He started giggling, and swinging his feet. I kissed his hair, and squeezed him softly. I was really going to miss my kids, but I had to focus on the fact that I would see them soon, after some much needed alone time with my wife.

If she ever decides to get the hell down here. She appeared at the top of the stairs, frantically glancing around, trying to think of something she'd forgotten. I rolled my eyes. My mother was being incredibly patient. They'd been on this tour for a good two hours.

"Bella, love, please…" I begged, not allowing myself to hint at all that we were leaving, or Ethan would freak out. She bit her lip, making my pants feel a little tighter. I subtly adjusted myself, or so I thought. I thought I heard my father snicker next to me.

"Subtle, son". My cheeks flamed red, and I adjusted my son in my arms. Bella was finally coming down the stairs, and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She came over, and took Ethan from my arms, squeezing him again. She whispered that she loved him, and his arms locked around her neck. I swear, the kid had some kind of intuition with Bella. She handed him reluctantly over to my father.

"Bella, you need to sneak out of the house now, I'll meet you in the car." I whispered to her. She nodded, kissed both kids on their cheeks, and went to leave through the garage door 2 rooms away. I saw a tear fall from her eyes as she walked out of the room. The moment she carefully shut the door behind her, Ethan started kicking and screaming.

"MOMMY!" he cried, reaching both his arms out toward the door, opening and closing his small fists. It was breaking my heart. I took Ethan from my father's arms and held him as tightly to my body as I could manage through his breakdown. I hummed softly in his ear, a lullaby that I had sung to him since he was a baby. He continued screaming for quite some time.

"Sweetheart, mommy will be back soon," I soothed, rubbing his back soothingly. He sobbed into my shoulder, wrapping his little arms around my neck tightly. I bounced my way into the living room, trying to lull him to sleep. I knew it was close to his nap-time, so he was going to be twice as fussy until he got some sleep. I sat down on the couch, noticing that my mom was holding my daughter, who must have woken up with all the commotion. I hadn't even heard Melanie's cry over Ethan's. I don't know how Bella does this alone on the days that I work. Maybe I should talk to her about the possibility of hiring a nanny. I shot my mom a desperate "thank you" look, and she nodded, sitting in the rocking chair across from the couch. Ethan's screams were slowing into sobs now. My dad had disappeared, so I guessed he went out to the car to let Bella know we were held up. I hope that he told her gently, she'd be upset if she knew what was going on in here right now. I kept humming, and I could feel Ethan calming against my chest. He was just hiccupping now, so I continued to rub circles on his back.

"You're okay, buddy," I whispered against his hair. He hiccupped again. It was the sweetest noise in the world. Not that I ever enjoyed hearing either of my children cry, but the hiccups afterward were the cutest. I looked down, and saw that his eyes were drooping closed.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing the top of his head, continuing to rub his back. Within seconds, he was out cold. I smiled and gently got up from the couch, slowly making my way upstairs to his bedroom. I laid him gently down on the bed, and pulled the covers over him, making sure he had his blanket and stuffed animal. I kissed him softly, once more and whispered that I loved him again.

I carefully made my way down the stairs, finding both my parents in the living room. My mom was still holding Melanie. I got on my knees in front of her and kissed Melanie's head softly, cupping her tiny face in my large hand.

"I love you, baby girl," I whispered to her. Before I lost it, I kissed my mother quickly on the cheek, and thanked them. I nearly ran out to the car, seeing Bella in the front passenger seat, waiting.

The ride to the airport was emotional for Bella. I knew she would be fine once we got there, but it had broken her heart that Ethan knew she'd left.

"Edward what if he thinks that I abandoned him?" she cried. I reached over to put a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Sweetheart, he will be fine. He is going to be upset today, but knowing my parents, by tomorrow morning he's going to forget all about us. We will see him soon, love." I promised. "Now, why don't we focus on the fact that we have five uninterrupted days to ourselves?" I said softly. She nodded and beamed at me. She didn't vocally worry about the kids the rest of the way.

As we boarded our plane, I realized my parents had gotten us first class seats. Bella was mortified that they had spent so much money on us, but I assured her that they knew too well the tolls of having children and going through a residency have on a marriage. She calmed down and accepted it after that, sending a "thank you" text to each of them. It was actually great; they were very large with a massage option and unlimited entertainment. There was also a full menu on-board. We both smirked at each other when the flight attendant said that over the PA system.

"This is Emmett's dream flight," she giggled, resting her head on my shoulder and clutching my hand.

First class only had eight seats in it and we were the only one's that were seated up here. I nuzzled into the hollow beneath Bella's ear and felt a shiver go through her body.

"I think we should make the most of this six hour flight," I whispered, trying to be seductively. The look on her face told me I'd succeeded.

After the plane had taken off and was at a safe height for people to begin moving around, I ordered a glass of champagne for Bella and I. Bella smirked at me, showing both love and lust in her eyes. We drank a glass of champagne each and then a Razztini, becoming more and more relaxed with each sip. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You can't imagine the things I want to do to you right now". I once again felt a shiver go through her body and she bit her bottom lip. I could feel myself already getting hard. The power this woman holds over me is astonishing. And if we're being honest, a little embarrassing. But I felt better about that, remembering that my father, brother, and brother in law were in the same positions. We pretended to be the "head of the household," but we all knew that was a bunch of shit.

Bella leaned over, placing her hand on my thigh, moving it slowly up my inner thigh, cupping me. I felt myself grow even harder against her hand. She squeezed me gently.

"Actions speak louder than words," she purred seductively, nibbling on my ear lobe. I let out a soft, involuntary growl and she giggled. I moaned and readjusted myself. I leaned over and left a trail of kisses from behind her earlobe to her collar bone. Once I got there, I left a trail of open mouthed kisses, marking her as mine. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or the thrill of getting caught, but I reached beneath her shirt, ghosting my hand up her spine and unsnapped her bra in one quick movement.

Bella gasped at my boldness.

"Silly Bella," I laughed against her neck. "You initiated the game and I intend on finishing it". I glanced over my shoulder, noticing the flight crew was in the main cabin with the rest of the passengers. I lifted her shirt, exposing her gorgeous breast. I leaned over and took her erect nipple in my mouth and sucked gently while massaging her other breast. Bella let out a little moan and shifted in her seat. I could tell she was self conscious about getting caught. I let my hand slide down her stomach to her thighs, moving my hand beneath the hem of her shit. She leaned back and parted her legs to give me better access. I slipped two fingers into her already incredibly wet pussy. I was in heaven. Bella was panting and I could tell she was close to an orgasm, but I had no clue how to finish this. I needed to feel her body pressed against mine and be inside her. I glanced around, searching m options and smiled at the thought of joining the Mile High Club. I noticed the door to the restroom, appalled that I was even considering this, but what the hell. You only live once, right? I slipped my hand out of her jeans and she glared at me.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered into Bella's ear. She only nodded, and I yanked her out of her seat and dragged her into the bathroom with me, shutting and locking the door behind me. I pushed her against the wall, trapping her mouth in a passionate kiss. Our hands explored one another's bodies. I lifted her, sitting her down on the counter and stepped between her legs. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and yanked them down.

"Oh god, please Edward…I need you now…I'm so close," she gasped. She undid my pants and yanked them down. I pushed her skirt up and pushed the material of her lacy thong out of the way. I lifted her, pulling her closer to me, resting her on the edge of the counter, exposing her moist, glistening center. I immediately thrust into her and we both let out a moan, muffled by our kiss. I moved frantically, thrusting quickly in and out of her, knowing we didn't have much time.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so damn good," I grunted, thrusting roughly into her. Her nails dug into my back. I moved her legs into a different position, where I was able to thrust deeper and the new angle? Fucking. Amazing. Bella was whimpering as I felt her walls clamp down on me, causing my cock to explode and I released into her. We held each other tightly, waiting for our breathing to return to normal. Bella sighed.

"Oh…My….Gosh…I've…never…." she didn't need to finish that sentence.

"I know…that was fucking amazing," I finished for her.

We got dressed and returned to our seats undetected. A few moments later the stewardess came back to offer us some more champagne. I relaxed into my seat.

Thank God for first class.

Emmett would never believe what we did and he would be extremely jealous, since I don't think he and Rose have done something like this.

_**ht**__**.**_

We arrived in Hawaii a few hours later. The view from the plane alone was beautiful. I'd never been to Hawaii and I was glad I was sharing this experience with Bella. We were in a cab on our way to the house. I was sure we were making the cab driver nauseous. I was sitting next to the window and Bella was practically on my lap. My arms were around her waist, and we were marveling at the sight of the small island. I was getting more and more frustrated with the driver, who kept rolling his eyes every time Bella made a comment about the beautiful blue water. After a drive that seemed to both go too quickly and take forever, the cab driver finally pulled up in front of a beautiful, beach front home (A/N: I posted a link to the picture on my profile). Bella and I just stared at it in wonder. The pictures of the house we'd seen on-line did not do the house a bit of justice. The house was painted baby blue with white trim. It overlooked the ocean, at the edge of a cliff. I momentarily panicked; we'd have to keep a very close eye on the kids once everyone got here. I quickly paid the cab driver and helped Bella out of the car. The driver handed me our bags. I juggled our bags with one hand and held Bella's hand with the other, leading her up the house. She pulled out a _key_from her bag and unlocked the front door. I grabbed her wrist and held her back, not allowing her to walk in.

"Stay right here," I told her, going in to set the bags just inside. Just from a quick glance inside, I saw that the interior was even more beautiful than the outside, if that was possible.

**Bella's POV**

Edward stepped in to set our luggage just inside the door, and I rolled my eyes at his intention. He wanted to carry me through the threshold. Sure enough, he turned around and scooped me into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed his neck as he stepped into the house. We both gasped at the sight of the house. It was absolutely beautiful. The colors were bright, and there was a lot of natural light. Edward set me gently on my feet but held my hand as we explored the house. Every room was different, but all the colors worked well together. Finally, we opened the door to our bedroom. Our room was red and had a gorgeous view of the ocean. There was a king sized bed, and a small balcony. I turned around and grasped the collar of Edward's shirt, pulling him to me. I pulled him down to reach his lips, catching them in kiss.

It was my turn to return the pleasure we had on the plane, but I'm not sure that anything could top what we did in the restroom. I slid my tongue across the bottom of his lip, and he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Our tongues played with each other gently. I wanted this to be slow and sensual to drive him crazy. I was sliding m hands under his shirt, dragging my nails up and down his chest and abdomen. I slid them to the waistband of his jeans as I moved my lips from his mouth to his jaw line, kissing down to his Adam's apple and back to his ear lobe.

Edward let out a soft moan as I blew in his ear. I slowly walked him backwards to the bed and as the back of his legs hit the bed, he fell backwards, propping himself up on his elbows. I licked my lips and moved between his legs, spreading them a little. His eyes were gazed over in lust and his head fell back. I undid his belt, button and zipper and slid his pants and black satin boxers down his haps and legs, allowing his erection to spring free. I slid in closer and wrapped m hand around his cock, pumping slowly at first.

"Bella…" he moaned, arching his back. I knew I was torturing him, so I began to pump a little faster, licking him from the base of his shaft to the tip, swirling my tongue around the tip, licking off his precum. I felt his whole body shiver. I took in his whole length, bobbing my head up and down while stroking him at the same time. With my other hand, I started caressing his balls. Edward fell back onto the bed and was gripping the sheets tightly, moving his body like he was burning.

"Bella…your…mouth…oh…god….I….oh, god…" he was panting, and unable to think straight. I smiled, glad I was still able to have this effect on him after all these years together. I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. I looked up at him, and his sparkling green eyes bore into mine. That was all he needed because he exploded into m mouth then. I didn't stop, I continued bobbing as I sucked and licked him clean. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me on top of him and into a passionate kiss before flipping us suddenly so he was on top of me.

"Bella, love, you are going to be the death of me," he chuckled, pressing his forehead against mine. I just giggled and kissed him lightly on the mouth. The corner of his mouth turned up, revealing his crooked grin that I loved, but had seen less and less of as of late.

"You know what they say love," he said, cupping my cheek, shifting all his weight to the arm that was propping him up next to my head. Before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Pay back is a bitch," he said through the kiss. The wetness between my legs increased substantially in anticipation. He shifted, lifting us up to take off my shirt. He, once again, expertly removed my bra and had removed my skirt and panties in less than a minute. I was stunned and missing the warmth of his body as he got off the bed to grab one of the suitcases sitting near the door. I growled in frustration and flopped back onto the bed, fully prepared to take care of myself if he didn't. And soon. He stood near the side of the bed with a look of admiration plastered on his beautiful face.

"Bella, you are so beautiful, laying there naked. You have the body of a goddess."

He told me as he moved onto the bed. He had my hands tied behind my head before I realized what was going on. I was completely shocked. I hadn't seen this side of Edward in a very long time. I'd missed this side.

"You wouldn't…" I said quickly, glad that my voice didn't shake. He just smiled crookedly again, effectively making me forget my name and spread my legs, tying each of my ankles to the bed posts.

His beautiful, sparkling green eyes were dark with lust and passion. He crept up the bed like a predator stalking its prey. But I wasn't scared. I was completely aroused by this animalistic side of him.

"Now, my dear, it's my turn to watch _you _writhing in pleasure. You're completely at my mercy…" he said, sucking on my ear lobe, then moving to kiss my sensitive spot behind my ear on my neck, leaving love bites as he moved down my neck to my collar bone. His hands moved up my sides and cupped my breasts. He brushed his thumb over my nipple. I could feel myself getting wet and I needed something to release the building pressure between my legs, which were spread apart. If I wasn't so aroused I might have been uncomfortable, spread out like this for him. We hadn't done this since before we'd had children.

His body pressed against mine as he sucked, kissed and nipped at my breasts and nipples. He grinded his hips, pressing his now hard again erection into my dripping wet, aching core.

"Edward….please…" I whimpered, tugging against my ties.

"Not yet, love, patience is a virtue," he said. I glared at him, I could see he was enjoying my torture. He slid down my body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from my breasts to my hips. He kissed each moved and moved down each of my legs, leaving kisses with a trail of fire lingering behind. He just smiled up and me and licked his lips as he eyes my wet, glistening center. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Aren't we a little worked up," he observed. He kissed my feet, and slid his hands up the inside of my thigh to my aching center. He slid one finger in and began pumping before he added a second, curling it to hit that special spot. It was the single most sensual and erotic thing I've ever felt. He moved his mouth from my feet, kissing up the inside of each of my legs until he reached my center. I thought I was going to combust as he flicked his tongue against my clit as his fingers continue to pump in and out of me. I felt my stomach tighten and my walls clamped down on his fingers. I screamed Edward's name is ecstasy as I rode out my orgasm. When he was finished, he looked up at me, licking his fingers.

"You taste so good Isabella, I could eat you all day long,". He repositioned himself between my legs. He sat on his legs, lifting my hips to rest on his legs. We'd never done this at this angle, and I cried out as he thrust into my slick center. I could die happy right now.

"Faster…harder…." I cried, moving my hips against his. He was only too happy to obey. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist to force him closer and deeper but they were still tied to the bed. We were both panting, our bodies glistening with sweat. It didn't take either of us long to fall over the edge. It was the single most amazing orgasm I'd ever experienced. Edward laid on top of me, but didn't pull out of me, trying to regain his breath. I squirmed under him, wanted to run my fingers through his disheveled hair. He pulled up a little and kissed my forehead, before staring into my eyes. I felt like, at this moment, he could see into my soul. We didn't need to tell each other how we felt in that moment. I could almost hear us reconnecting. I hadn't realized just how far we'd drifted apart until this moment. He sat up slightly, gently lifting my head to untie my hands, he kissed each of my wrists before sliding back down to the edge of the bed. He untied my ankles just as gently as kissed each ankle before setting them back on the bed. Subconsciously, I moved my legs closer together. He looked up at me, stopping me with a look. He eased back on the bed and pushed my thighs apart. He bent down and kissed my clit. I nearly jumped off the bed, it was sensitive after all our…festivities today. He smiled crookedly again and slid back up my body, taking me lovingly in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair. I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, too." He fell asleep so quickly I don't think he'd heard me.

-----------------------------------------

I laid, awake, on Edward's bare chest, roaming my hands up and down. He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Love, if you want to get out of bed and go to dinner I suggest you stop doing that." He warned. I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned down to kiss him.

"What if I don't want to get out of bed?" I purred seductively against his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"I don't want to either, love. But I'm starving. As are you." He pointed out as my traitor stomach growled. I groaned in agreement. I went to lift myself off of him, but I ended up straddling him, a knee on either side of his hip. I laughed.

"The fact that we're both naked is not helping the situation".

As I straddled Edward, I felt his arousal grow between my legs. I could feel my center growing moist. I wiggled a little and Edward let out a moan.

"Bella…do you know what you do to me?" he gasped, his head tilting back in pleasure. I leaned forward and kissed his Adam's apple, trailing my kisses down to his chest and nipped at his nipple. Edward had a firm grip on my hips. I gently pushed myself onto his already rock hard cock and began rocking back and forth. Edward guided my hips as I quickened the pace. We both let out a load moan of pleasure. I leaned down, crashing my lips against his. I opened my mouth to him and he moved his tongue against mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. He tasted so good. I moaned involuntarily.

"You feel so wonderful, love, so tight," he grunted, thrusting harder into me. I grabbed onto his arms, steadying myself.

"I'm so close baby. Come with me," he gasped. He removed one of his hands from my hip to my front and massaged my clit with his thumb. It felt amazing and I felt the warm sensations at the pit of my stomach returning. As I rocked my hips faster, arching my back, my walls tightened and clamped down around Edward. I felt him twitch and explode inside me as I continued to move my hips as we rode out our orgasms together. I giggled and feel on top of him, he held me tightly to my chest. His chest heaved against mine, straining for breath.

I fully intended to make the most out of our five days here together. Alone.


	35. Hawaii Part Two

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Thanks so much for the great reviews, guys. Here's part II of Bella and Edward's vacay. The next chapter will be when the family comes. =) Maybe Carlisle will reveal a little secret that should have probably stayed a secret. Don't worry, it's all outlined out, I just need to actually write it. It should be up tonight or tomorrow. I'm also working on an update for Just the Beginning tonight. Thanks again to bab1067. And as always, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. _**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been three days since we arrived in Hawaii, and after being married to Edward for eight years, and knowing him since a teenager, I have never felt as close to him as I did now, after the last three days. We'd needed to reconnect so badly, and the saddest part was that neither of us had realized just how much we'd needed this. But his parents had. The thought that they cared about us, and individuals and a couple and that they cared about our marriage moved me to tears.

It was 8am, and our last whole day together before the family came. While I would miss alone time with Edward, I was excited to see my kids and the rest of the family.

Edward and I were both naked, tangled in the white sheets. My stomach was growling furiously. So much so, I was a little surprised it didn't wake my husband. He was lying on his back, his mouth hanging slightly open, snoring lightly. I was snuggled against his chest and both of his arms were wrapped tightly around my naked body. I carefully moved my body so I was lying on top of him. He moaned, but kissed my forehead, his eyes still closed. I bent my head to nibble on his neck. I felt him chuckle. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Are you tryin' to kill me, woman?" he grunted. I just giggled in response.

"I'm hungry baby. Let's go out for breakfast for our last breakfast alone?" I asked quietly, sucking lightly on his neck. Before he could even respond, my stomach rumbled again. I blushed in embarrassment and rested my forehead against his shoulder. Edward chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"I felt that, that can't be healthy. _I'm not feeding you enough_." He trailed a hand down my spine, making me shiver.

"Shower before we go?" I asked against his skin.

"Please," he responded, sitting up, but holding me tightly against him. He carried me to the bathroom and I started the water, making sure it was at the right temperature before stepping in.

Forty five minutes and two orgasms later, we got out of the shower to get dressed. I slipped into my small white bikini, and put on a short pair of navy blue shorts and a white tank top over it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my purse and my sunglasses. Edward had on white swim shorts and a tight black t-shirt that just made me want to jump back into bed with him. He flashed me a heart stopping crooked smile as he walked towards me, grabbing his sunglasses off the table. He grabbed my hand.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked. I nodded.

"Where do we want to eat?" I asked as a cab pulled up in front of our house.

"I say lets just to into town and find something." He suggested, holding the door of the car open for me.

As we drove into town, we held hands, but didn't talk much. Much like on the way here, I just stared out the window. Hawaii was so beautiful, I can't believe we'd never been here before. I was glad, once again, that I was here with my husband. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on. I glared at him.

"Edward…please no cell phones while we're here." I begged. He smiled.

"Sorry love, I just need to check in with my parents. Someone called us last night but I couldn't get to the phone on time." He told me apologetically. Edward and I had both decided to turn off our cell phones to enjoy one another for our time alone. His parents had known about this, and promised to call us at the house if they needed anything. I was a little worried that something was wrong. Edward had his phone pressed to his ear, listening to his voicemail. After a very long minute he reached over to squeeze my knee.

"Love, the kids are fine. My dad just called to verify what time we need to pick them up tomorrow morning. He's also having a car sent over tonight," Edward filled me in as he hung up the call to voicemail. I let out a sigh of relief, but didn't say anything further. Edward smiled at me reassuringly and typed a quick text to Carlisle to say he'd call later.

The taxi dropped us in town, and we found a cute little café across the street. We ordered and ate quickly, planning out our day throughout breakfast. We knew Alice would kill us if we did anything too exciting without them, so we decided against any of the tourist stuff for today. We'd wait for the rest of the family for that. We decided to stay around town for the day. We shopped a little, walking through the streets hand in hand. The sun beat down on us and it felt heavenly.

The day passed too quickly. Before I knew it, we were in the cab on our way back to the house. There was a red Ford Explorer waiting in the driveway for us. It would be nice to have cars for the rest of the vacation. Especially with kids involved. When we got back into the house, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you say to a little midnight swim?" Edward purred seductively in my ear. I felt the moisture pool between my legs. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. He patted my butt.

"Alright, I'll get some champagne and meet you out there."

I went out to the back patio. I quickly took off my tank top and shorts, throwing them on a nearby lounge chair. Edward came out shirtless, carrying two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He set it all on a table and poured two glasses, handing me one. I took a sip of it, but set it back on the table. I had other plans. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. I ignored his glance and took his glass from him as well, setting his glass next to my. I hooked a finger through the waistband of his shorts and pulled him toward me. I was walking backwards toward the pool. I smiled seductively, placing him about three feet in front of me. I reached behind me, yanking on the tie of my bikini. It came loose easily and I threw it to the side. I smiled at Edward, whose jaw looked like it might fall off. I hooked my thumbs through my bottoms and shimmied out of them. I winked and him and dove in the water. When I surfaced, Edward was still staring, looking at me like I was completely insane. I rolled my eyes and flicked water at him, laughing.

"You gonna join me or not?" I asked, giggling at his already prominent erection. He snapped out of it quickly and stepped out of his shorts, diving into the water after me. He pulled me into his arms and pressed my back against the wall of the pool. He spread my legs and nipped at my neck.

"Bella," he growled. "you are going to kill me," he chuckled into my shoulder.

"Please, Edward," I begged, pulling him closer to me. "I need you," I whimpered. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust into me. I grunted into the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. This was the first time we were having sex in a pool. Outside. And I couldn't believe I'd been missing out on this. We both moaned at the heightened pleasure it brought. Neither of us was going to last long. A few thrusts later, I was close.

"Hold on, love," Edward whispered. He was holding the back of thighs, but let go of one leg to move it between us. I bit my lip in anticipation. I felt myself slipping with the water so I wrapped my free leg around Edward's waist. He smiled at me as he moved his hand between my legs, pinching my swollen clit. I gasped. He synchronized his thrusts with pinching my clit so that when he pulled out, he pinched. I was nearly screaming his name at this point, and was thankful we didn't really have neighbors.

"Edward…I…" I gasped, digging my nails into his back.

"Let go baby, come with me love," Edward grunted into my shoulder. I felt my walls clamp down on him immediately as he exploded into me.

We held still for what felt like an hour, gasping for breath.

"I love you," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, love. That was amazing. You're amazing…" he leg go of my legs and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to his body tightly.

"Ready for round two?" he asked with a crooked smile.


	36. Sex Talk

**NEXT CHAPTER-EPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night after a short nap following our passionate lovemaking. I was starving. It was too early to be awake; the moonlight was streaming through the windows, casting light on Bella's gloriously naked body. If I had the years before we had kids to do over, I would never allow her to wear clothes in the house.

I had the most beautiful wife in the world. She was lying on her side, the sheet pulled up beneath her arms. It had slipped a little in her sleep, revealing her pink nipples. I subconsciously licked my lips at the sight of her. The thin white sheet clung to her curves. I groaned inwardly as I felt myself get hard. We'd been married just shy of ten years and we hadn't had sex like this, as frequently as this, since our honeymoon. I needed her at least once more before our family arrived and killed our new found sex drive. I knew we could still be together, but not as freely (and lets be honest, as loudly) as we could be now.

I checked the clock, disappointed when I saw that it was a little before 4am. I had a very long debate with myself, trying to decide if I should wake her or not. I shouldn't have been surprised at myself when I scooted closer to her, moving the sheet slowly off her body. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she blindly tried to cover herself back up in her sleep. I ducked my head, nibbling on her neck. She moaned, rolling over to her back. I glanced up at her face, her eyes were still closed, but they were fluttering. My hand, which was resting on her hip, traveled up her side and over her ribcage, brushing beneath her breast. She arched her back a little. I trailed open mouth kisses from her neck to collarbone, down her chest, taking her perfect pink nipple into my mouth.

"Wake up, love," I whispered against her warm, pink skin. Bella moaned, but her eyelids fluttered open. I continued to trail open mouthed kisses down her torso, pausing at her navel.

"I'm hungry," I whispered against her stomach, licking around her belly button. She ran a hand through my hair. I slid to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the bench that was at the foot of it. I grabbed Bella beneath her knees, and in one quick motion, pulled her closer to me. I spread her knees, placing her feet flat on the mattress. Before she could react, my tongue was devouring her wet, swollen core. She had only been awake for about a minute and was already ready for me. I smiled at the thought. I flicked her clit with my tongue and she began thrashing on the bed, her knees spreading further in anticipation. I slid three fingers inside of her, pumping her, as I licked, sucked and nibbled on her sensitive clit. She cried out in ecstasy, begging me not to stop. But I couldn't continue. My cock was painfully hard. If I wasn't a doctor and didn't know that "blue balls" wasn't really real, I would swear I had them. I pulled her up, pulling her onto my lap on the bench. She straddled my waist, taking no time to push myself into her. We moaned at the contact. I held onto her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved her up and down, harder and harder as my control began to slip.

"Ughhh….you're so tight baby, so fucking tight." I gasped as our hips grinded together. She began bouncing up and down, doing most of the work. My cock twitched inside of her as her walls clamped down on me. I moaned loudly as I shot my release into her.

"Edward!" she screamed, falling over the edge. She held still against me, my aching cock still inside of her as we caught our breath.

The family arrived entirely too quickly for my liking. They had only been here for three hours and already I wanted them to leave. Currently, the girls and the kids were out shopping and Jasper, Emmett, my dad and I were at the house. We were sitting at the kitchen table, talking and drinking beer. I knew what Emmett had been dying to ask since he walked in the house; he was bound to bring it up now that it was only us guys. It was one thing I loved about my family, especially my parents; nothing was off limits to talk about. I was comfortable talking to them about sex, but I was not comfortable talking about it in the ways that Emmett usually wanted to talk about it. Though, I'll admit it was easier to talk about now that we were married.

"So Edward," Emmett started, wiggling his eyebrows. I groaned.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked through my teeth before taking another sip of my beer.

"Don't play stupid with us, tell us about your vacation". Emmett demanded. I took another long sip. I needed more alcohol for this conversation.

"It was good. It was nice to be alone and be able to reconnect after everything that's happened". I said honestly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father sit back in his chair, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Edward, there is no use in skimping on the details," Jasper said calmly. "Alice and Rose will beat them out of Bella, and Rose will tell Emmett. He'll tease you less if you just tell us. We're all married men." Jasper added. I took a deep breath. He was right. Maybe they could help. I'm sure that they all have been in similar situations. It would be nice to get a male opinion on things…

Damnit. I _must_ be drunk to be even considering this. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll make this easier on you, Edward," Emmett said, saving me. I nodded for him to continue.

"What is the best place that you two had sex this week?" Emmett started. I rolled my eyes. He acted like he was in junior high.

"Before I answer that, you all have to promise me something. And by you all, I mean Emmett. This conversation does not leave this table. If Bella found out we were talking about this, she would be humiliated. Got it?" I didn't mind, at this point, talking about it, but I knew that Bella would. As I sat back in my chair, looking between Jasper and Emmett's eager faces and my father's crooked smile, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold anything back.

"I swear Emmet, if Bella finds out I told you any of this…" I warned, but he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh please, like we have any secrets in this family, anyway", Emmett countered, rolling his eyes. I sighed again and took a deep breath.

"The plane," I said quickly, looking at the grains of wood of the table. I winced as I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"You did not. Come on, give us something, Edward. Stop making shit up". Emmett rolled his eyes at me again, not believing me. I looked up with him with a smug grin. It was then that Emmett realized I wasn't kidding around. Emmett looked sad and defeated, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Jasper took one look at Emmett's face and began laughing. My father chuckled, still relaxed, leaning back in his chair.

"It was the best experience of my life," I said with a smile. "I would highly recommend it". I said, wholeheartedly. Emmett took a long swig of his beer, obviously expecting me to go into pornographic details.

"Me too". Carlisle said, taking a swig of his beer.

Emmett choked, beer spilling out of his mouth.

I hated to admit it, but my father's admission didn't surprise me.

"Emmett, you have beer coming out of your nose," I said in disgust, handing him a napkin. I turned back to my father, who was looking amused as he watched Emmett's disgusted expression.

"You're the one that wanted sex details, why can't I add my opinion as well?" my father laughed. Jasper looked like he really did not want to be having this conversation with his wife's father.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club, son," Carlisle smiled at me, holding his beer up to mine, to toast. I smiled, tapping my beer bottle against his.

"And to you two pansies, hopefully you'll strap on a pair and share such an experience with _your _wives". Carlisle said to Jasper and Emmett.

We all started laughing.

"So Edward, how did all this come about?" my father asked.

"You mean sex on the plane?" I asked, clarifying. He nodded.

"Well, first of all, we were the only two in first class. We'd both had two glasses of champagne, and it just happened. It wasn't premeditated".

"You mean to say," Emmett began, speaking for the first time since the news of my father and I being part of the Mile High Club, "that you just fucked her in the cabin of the plane?" he looked surprised at me. Hell, I was surprised at me.

"Emmett, don't talk about my wife like that. It wasn't like that. We moved the graphic stuff to the bathroom. Don't knock it 'till you try it. This wasn't just random sex." I argued, a little offended at his words.

"Emmett, if I talk about your mother and I, can you partake in this conversation like a grown adult, or will you continue to ask like a sixteen year old?" my father interjected.

"Sorry, dad. I'll behave". Emmett promised.

"You two may not have experienced this in your marriages, but when you work through a difficult phase of your marriage, it's important to be able to reconnect physically, which was a big part of the reason Esme and I made sure they took this trip. I don't know if the two of you remember, but when you were very young, your mother and I were separated for awhile. I slept in the guest room for six months. You may have never even picked up on it, I'm not sure. But we were able to work through it, and we took a trip like this one, to reconnect. I don't have to tell the three of you that sex is important in a marriage. Not just on the animalistic 'I want you right here right now', but because it establishes a great amount of intimacy." Carlisle explained. I didn't remember specifically my mother and father ever fighting; but they never fought in front of us kids, it was one of the things I admired greatly about them. I never worried about divorces as a child. I didn't want Ethan and Melanie to _ever _have to stress about their mommy and daddy splitting up. I knew Ethan overheard one fight earlier, but I promised myself that it would never happen again.

"I must say, Edward," Emmett said, turning his attention back to me, "you are much different now. Not just after meeting Bella, but after this short vacation. You're less stressed." I smiled. I knew how much a difference this week had made in myself and Bella's and my marriage. We were less stressed and had managed to reconnect. There was no longer a strain between the two of us. I felt like I did when we were newlyweds again. Just then, Bella and the kids walked into the house, bringing me out of my though process. I beamed up at her as she walked over to our table, looking like a goddess. She was wearing a tiny white bikini with a loose-fitting short black cotton dress over it. She was barefoot. Her skin had a sun kissed glow to it; the girls had taken Lily, Ethan and Melanie over to the beach for awhile. She put and arm around my shoulders and slipped into my lap. I wrapped an arm around her, and allowed Ethan to climb onto my lap.

"Where's your sister?" I asked Ethan, kissing the top of his head.

"Nana and Alice have her in the tent". He explained. Bella giggled at his word "tent". We had set up a little cabana to keep the kids out of the sun when they weren't in the water. It was where Bella had kept Melanie out of the sun.

"Would you three mind terribly watching Ethan and Lily," I looked over to see Lily already curled up in Emmett's lap, nearing sleep. "Alice, Rose, your mom and I need a little adult conversation time," she smiled, playing with the hair on the back of my neck. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, love," I told her, kissing the side of her neck. As Bella climbed off my lap, I adjusted Ethan, who was also dozing off, to lean against my chest. Bella kissed the top of his head and then kissed me softly on the lips.

"You boys behave," she said, looking around the table.

"We always do," Carlisle smiled at her.

I was pleasantly surprised at Emmett. I was afraid he'd tease her to no end about the plane sex, but he only smiled kindly at her, never letting on that he knew anything.

"Thank you," I told Emmett earnestly.

"I can be a good big brother when I set my mind to it," he laughed.

**Bella's POV**

As I walked back down the beach, I took a deep breath. Rose, Alice and Esme had been making small comments at me; I knew they wanted the details about what had gone on here this week. As I stepped back into the white cabana, I saw Esme had Melanie stretched out on a beach towel, playing with her bare toes. I smiled.

"She really loves it out here," I said, sitting beside Esme on the towel.

"Yeah, yeah. She's adorable. Now start talking" Alice said eagerly. I sighed.

"It's been a really wonderful weekend. It's been so great to reconnect with him without having to balance our time with work schedules, kid schedules and all that, especially with everything that's gone on lately." I took a deep breath. I'd been getting better at learning to feel comfortable talking about sex with Edward's mother and sister. I'd had a lot of deep discussions with Rose about it; and she said she struggled with it a little at the beginning, but it's so nice to know that they're going through some of the same things. It was nice to be able to talk like this. The next part was hard to say; not that I didn't want to, I just didn't know how to bring it up.

"We didn't even make it off the plane…" I trailed off, looking down toward Melanie's now-sleeping body. He small fists were curled up on either side of her head. I looked up to see shocked expressions on Rose and Alice. Esme however, looked smug.

"Did you know?" I asked, a little surprised that she looked happy at the prospect of her son and I having sex on a plane.

"No, but I'm glad you and Edward joined the club. Carlisle and I were hoping you would. That's why we made sure no one else was in first class with you," Esme smiled.

"I didn't know you had it in you, you little prude," Rose joked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Says the woman that isn't in the Mile High Club…" I quipped. Alice just looked between all of us, obviously still shocked.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked, ignoring Alice's expression. I smiled, blushing ever so slightly at the memory.

"Well, we did…foreplay…"I trailed off, not sure if that was the right word, "in our seats, but then moved into the bathroom," I said proudly. Rose nodded in pride.

"Nice. Was it good?"

"Amazing. It's pretty indescribable." I said, looking toward Esme for help. She nodded in agreement.

"But Bella! You were on a plane! With a pilot and flight attendants and other people! And mom!" Alice squealed, incredulous. "You and daddy?" she looked like she may start to cry.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, Alice," Esme said, shrugging her shoulders. Rose stood to her feet and began to walk out of the cabana.

"I have to go talk to Emmett. I'll be back," she said, winking over her shoulder at me. I laughed. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Looks like there may be a line for the bathroom on our private flight out," I laughed.

"Carlisle and I call it first!" Esme laughed. Alice shook her head in disgust, jumping up and running up to the house without another word, leaving Esme and I laughing.


	37. Perfect Day

**First of all, thanks so much to bab1067 for her amazing help with this story. This story is winding down, and I think I'm going to write five or six short epilouges. Here's the first. Let me know what you think. **

**EPOV**

**June, two years later**

I stood in front of the mirror in Bella's and my bathroom, shaving my face carefully. I heard Bella down the hall, wrestling with Ethan, trying to get him dressed.

It has been about two years since Bella and I returned from Hawaii. Things had been better between us ever since. We were more happily married now then when we were newlyweds. Now, I would be lying if I said that we don't fight; but it's a healthy fighting now. Lately, we'd been having one fight over and over again.

Today, I am graduating from medical school. I was offered an amazing job in Chicago at Rush University hospital. About six months ago, Charlie had passed away. I couldn't take Bella away from here; not from the only family she had left. She told me, time and time again that she _wanted_ to go, but I didn't believe her until about a week ago, when she had a complete mental breakdown and began sobbing uncontrollably. I had to have my parents come take the kids away. We'd talked for hours that night, about everything. The next morning, I called Rush to accept the position. Bella had convinced me that if we were going to move, now would be the time to do it, while our kids were still small. Melanie was starting preschool in the fall; my little girl, I couldn't believe she would be old enough for preschool soon! It just couldn't be possible. I heard Bella giggle, and turned to see her standing against the doorway, dressed in an old ratty band t-shirt and my boxers.

"You're adorable when you're concentrating on something," she said, moving to sit on the counter. I smiled, spreading her legs and pulling her to the edge of the counter. I handed her the razor.

"Finish for me?" I was too nervous to continue and with her in the room, I would no doubt end up with at least 12 cuts on my face. She smiled and nodded, taking the razor, gently finishing my face. I stared into her eyes and if it was possible, fell a little more in love with her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a smile.

"How much I love you, and that I can't believe after ten years, I still continue to fall in love with you; over and over again." I told her honestly. She smiled up at me.

"I love you too," she said simply, rinsing the end of my razor under the faucet.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Finally, I'll be glad to be done with this and move on with the rest of our lives, even if we are moving". I said, shrugging my shoulders lightly.

"I don't know if I've told you this lately, but I'm so proud of you," she said, her eyes glistening with tears. I kissed the tip of her nose.

"You tell me that everyday". I said simply.

As she finished, she washed my face off with a warm washcloth. I smiled, kissing her softly as I moved to the bathroom cabinet to get aftershave.

"Edward?" she whispered. I whirled around at the tone of her voice. She looked nervous. Her ankles were crossed and she was swinging her legs, biting on her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice creaking out of nervousness. She began wringing her hands. I forced myself to swallow as I moved back over to her.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked. She took a deep breath as she took my hands in hers.

"I'm pregnant".


	38. Obstacles

**Important A/N: First of all, I do not own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters. Secondly, this probably has a lot of errors in it, as it's very late at night. I'll fix them soon. I just wanted to get this up ASAP to all of you. Let me know what you think? There are still a few more chapters/ epilouges left. PM me if you have questions. Thanks for being patient! **

**Bella's POV**

We've been in Chicago for a little over a year. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl a few months ago; Addison Grace. Ethan and Melanie have both taken to being a big brother and sister. They've been a great help the last few months. It's been hectic since we've moved to Chicago.

I am crazy proud of my husband. Edward and I are confident that we absolutely made the best decision for our family to move out here. It was a chance for a fresh start for the both of us. Things were different at first but we quickly fell into a routine. Edward was loving his job downtown at RUSH hospital. I however, am not. Edward was quickly becoming the father he always dreaded of becoming. He was missing family events, the kids' school events. Ethan had joined a flag football team and Edward has yet to attend one of his games. Uncle Emmett, who lives many states away, has been to more games than my husband. I understand his reasoning for spending so many hours at work. I'm trying incredibly hard to be the understanding wife.

Luckily, my mother in law is incredibly intuitive and decided to fly out for a week to help out. I had to have a few check ups at the doctor's and was thankful I wouldn't have to cart three small children with me . I know that if I asked Edward to take a day off, he would in a heartbeat, but I simply couldn't stand for him to miss out on anything. He's never been this excited about a job. He's learning a ton and loves all his co-workers.

Currently, I am fighting traffic on the Chicago Expressways to get to O'Hare airport to pick up Esme. I've always heard jokes about the stereotypical "Chicago traffic". The thing is; it's not stereotypical. It's true. This is my first time to O'Hare and I'm not exactly sure where to go. Edward wrote out directions for me and there are signs posted, but with all the construction they aren't much help. I come to a complete stop about 100 feet from my exit. I sigh in frustration and rest my head against the headrest, fighting to keep my eyes open. I catch a glimpse of myself in my rearview mirror and barely recognize myself. My once wavy, shiny brown hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. My eyes that were once a pretty chocolate brown color were lined with dark circles, dulling the color. I can't remember the last time I wore makeup. Nope, scratch that. I can't even remember the last time I _showered_.

Finally, the traffic inched forward ever so slightly and I was finally able to get to my exit. I sped up the ramp and merged quickly, glancing at the clock. Esme should be landing in five minutes and I was still at least 15 minutes away. The traffic on the Elgin/O'Hare Expressway wasn't terribly bad, so I pulled into O'Hare about the time Esme had gotten her bags from baggage claim and was waiting outside. I pulled to the curb and parked the car, jumping out to hug my mother in law.

"Bella dear, it's so wonderful to see you!" Esme squealed, hugging me tightly. I very nearly burst into tears at the sound of her voice.

"You too, Esme. You have no idea!" I choked. I quickly helped her put her bags in the back of my SUV Volvo and she jumped into the passenger seat. How the kids were still fast asleep I will never know, but for whatever reason, I am thankful.

As I eased back into the airport traffic, Esme checked the backseat and beamed at her sleeping grandchildren.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe how fast they've all grown!" She said, her hand over her heart.

"I know," I sighed, glancing at them through the rearview mirror. I smiled greatly at Ethan, who was snuggled up with Melanie and holding his baby sisters hand, fast asleep.

"So when does Edward get off of work?" Esme asked, turning her attention back to me.

"I'm not sure. He's supposed to be off by five, but it's hard to gauge his schedule. Sometimes there's an emergency and he has to stay later." I explained. Over the phone, I'd sugar coated Edward's hectic work schedule to Esme. I didn't want her to think I was unsupportive or complaining.

"Well he'll be home by five, I'll make sure of that," Esme told me confidently, glancing out the window as I pulled off the expressway onto the street leading to our neighborhood.

"I love Chicago, I don't know why Carlisle and I don't fly out here more than we do," Esme continued, her enthusiasm growing substantially. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's been really great so far." I agreed.

Moments later, I pulled into our driveway. Esme and I both carefully opened and shut our doors, careful not to wake the kids. I quietly opened Melanie's door and unbuckled her. Esme took the baby carrier and took Addison into the house. As soon as I lifted Melanie into my arms, Ethan woke up.

"Mommy? Where are we?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We just got home baby. Nana Cullen is inside with Addison." As soon as the words left my mouth Ethan jumped out of the car and sprinted into the house. I could hear him very nearly tackle Esme to the ground. I shut the door to the Volvo and made my way into the house. Addison was still asleep in her carrier and Esme and Ethan were cuddling on the couch.

"I'm just going to take these two up to bed" I told Esme as I carried Melanie upstairs. I'd have to come back down for Addison. I tiptoed into Melanie's room and gently laid her in her bed, covering her with her fleece blanket. I kissed her forehead and gently brushed her bronze hair out of her face. I smiled at her peacefulness as she slept and made my way out of her room quietly, shutting the door behind me. As I made my way back downstairs, I heard Addison quietly fussing. I very nearly burst into tears. Just when I thought I'd have a half an hour to shower and take a short nap. As soon as I stepped into the room, Esme held up her hand to me. Ethan was still on the couch, engrossed in a TV show and Esme was feeding Addison from a bottle.

"Don't you dare, Bella. Go upstairs and don't even think of coming out of that bedroom until I come and get you. Rest." She demanded kindly, smiling.

"Thank you," I choked, turning on my heel and nearly sprinting back up the stairs.

I had no idea what to do first…nap or shower.

As I laid in Edward's and my king size, pillow top mattress with a very cozy down comforter, I couldn't fall asleep. This was the most comfortable bed in the world and I kept worrying about my poor mother in law, downstairs with three small children. I know Ethan will help her, he was always a great help. I didn't even complete the thought when I heard a tiny knock at the door.

I was expecting an overwhelmed mother in law, not my only son. He smiled up at me and launched himself into bed with me. I giggled, catching him in my arms.

"Mommy, can I take a nap with you?" he asked shyly. I kissed the top of his forehead.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. How is Nanny Cullen and your sisters?"

"Good. Addy is sleeping and Melanie's awake. Nanny's making dinner. She said daddy is coming home soon!" Ethan said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his knees.

"Good, now let's get some sleep."

I was fast asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I completely disoriented. It took me a minute to recognize my surroundings. I panicked when I saw the time. It was 10pm?! How on earth did I sleep so long? I checked next to me; Ethan was no longer in bed with me. I slipped out of bed and made my way downstairs. The calming whirring of the dishwasher greeted me as I descended the carpeted staircase. Edward and Esme were talking quietly on the couch. Edward smiled at me brightly when he saw me walk into the room.

"Hey, love. Did you sleep well?" He asked, opening his arms for me to settle into. I nodded, snuggling up close to his body.

"Thank you so much, Esme. That was the best nap of my life. But you shouldn't have let me sleep so late. I'm so embarrassed. Did Ethan help you with dinner and getting the girls to sleep?" I asked, my face red with embarrassment. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, Edward did it all." I turned to Edward, completely speechless.

"You got home on time?" I asked. I was thankful, but completely shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Edward asked, searching my eyes. He was seriously confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's just different. You're usually late." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to brush it off. I really, really did not want to fight in front of Edward's mother.

"Well kids, I'm going to get some sleep. I love you both" Esme stood, kissed us both and made her way upstairs.

"Bella, believe it or not I know how to come home early," Edward said, rolling his eyes. I just stared at him, completely speechless at his words.

"What?"

"Look, can we just put a nice face on for my room? I really do not want a lecture about working too much". Edward said, exasperated, as he stood, picking up his coffee cup and walking into the kitchen to set it in the sink.

"I'm going up to bed". He announced, heading up the stairs. No goodnight, no 'I love you'." I sat back against the couch, tears slipping down my cheeks.

The next day, by the time I woke up, Edward had already gone to work. I quickly showered and dressed; I had my doctor's appointment today. A few weeks ago, at my last doctors appointment, my doctor had been concerned about my breast exam. I'd undergone a mammogram, tests, biopsies and ultrasounds. I was finding out the results today. I decided against telling anyone because I know these things happen all the time, especially after childbirth. I am confident that lump was a clogged milk duct or something. Between three small children and a husband fresh out of medical school, I know I was letting my own health slip, but I couldn't for any longer, hence the many doctor's visits.

I got ready quickly and made my way downstairs to find Esme not only had the house completely spotless, but all three kids were completely entertained.

"Esme, you are a saint," I laughed, hugging her tightly. She smiled.

"It's no problem, dear. I love to help."

"Thanks again. Alright, I am off to the doctor's, I will see you all soon," I kissed each of the kids goodbye, grabbing my keys and making the way out the door.

I sat in the doctor's office in an uncomfortable leather chair sitting across from her desk. She was looking at me solemnly, her fingers stapled together. I was blind sighted by her news for me. All I could think about was Edward. Why wasn't he here for this? For me? I could handle this if he was here. But currently, all I can think about is wonder how I am going to collect myself enough to pull myself off this chair and break news of this magnitude to my husband, mother in law and children all in one day.

"Bella? Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"I…um…I don't know…this is just a lot…" I trailed off, staring at the hardwood floors beneath me.

"Would you like me to have Edward paged? I'm sure he'd come right over". She suggested. But I shook my head.

"No, no. I don't want to bother him with this. Not yet. Just, can we just talk about how to proceed from here? I can't tell him just yet…he has too much stress at work." I stuttered.

"Bella, I need you to promise me you will tell him. And soon. This is completely treatable. We can beat this". She said encouragingly, reaching across to hold my hand tightly in hers. I could only nod.

"Okay. So, you were saying something about chemotherapy and radiation?"


	39. Obstacles Part II

Review if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter. :)

**Edward's POV**

**2 Weeks Later…**

I signed as I sat in my car, stuck in traffic again. I groaned as I looked at the clock. Bella had been begging me for a date night so we could talk and I had to keep cancelling because of emergency surgeries at the hospital. It was my first year, I couldn't stand to miss out on anything. Bella understood. She was just stressed out with the kids. Once we settled into a routine everything would be okay. I was over an hour late and was scared to call…I knew she'd be mad. Things had been so great when my mom was in town; she was such a big help. Both Bella and I were bummed when she left town. Currently, I was debating whether or not to call Bella. I was still at least 15 minutes from home and traffic was at a standstill. I was about to fish my BlackBerry out of my pocket to at least send her a text, but then traffic began to move again.

I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. We'd been in such a great place before Bella told me she was pregnant again. That sounds bad…I was thrilled she got pregnant again; I absolutely adore our children. But it was too much to move, have a new baby and a new job. And like an idiot, I never acknowledged that to my wife. I had taken for granted everything my family did for us. Bella was all alone without any help. My mother had scolded me for being a bad husband when she was here as well. Well, she didn't actually say the words "bad husband", but she may as well have. She is too perceptive for her own good.

I finally pulled into the driveway, checking the clock as I took the key out of the ignition. Yikes. An hour and forty five minutes late. I took a deep breath as I unlocked the front door.

Hmm…that's strange. The entire house is quiet and dark. I checked my watch. It was after nine, so the kids were all asleep, but Bella almost always waited up for me. I set my things down at the bottom of the stairs and tiptoed up the carpeted staircase, fearful of waking anyone up. Hopefully Bella and the kids were all asleep. I am too tired to face the wrath of my wife right now. I carefully twisted the door knob to the room, only to find that it was locked. Sadly, the was not the first time in the recent months that I'd been locked out of the bedroom, forced to sleep on the couch or in one of the guest rooms. Sure enough, Bella had laid out a set of clothes for me on the bed of the guest room. Just as I was loosening my tie, my cell phone went off. I groaned. It was a page from the hospital, I needed to go back. I tightened the tie and quietly walked back downstairs. I was scribbling a note to Bella to let her know I went back to the hospital when Ethan entered the kitchen, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy," I whispered, scooping him up in my arms, holding him tightly to my chest.

"Hi daddy. Where were you?" he asked sadly, clamping his arms around my neck.

"Working. I have to run back to the hospital for a few hours. Can you be the man of the house 'til I get back?". Ethan nodded excitedly.

"Okay, now get back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, kiddo".

"Love you too daddy", Ethan called as he crawled back up the stairs to his room. I quickly finished my note and made my way back out to my car. I was beyond tired. I have no idea how I am going to make it through another shift.

Okay. I am officially afraid to go home. It is now noon and I cannot summon the strength to put the key in the ignition and go home to my family. Because of the craziness of the last few hours and my previous hard work, the chief gave me two days off. It would be a relief on any other day but today.

Okay. I can do this. Bella and I have to clear the decks. We have to fight. We cannot keep up the way we've been going. I quickly started the car and squealed out of the parking lot. I could do this.

When I finally pulled into the driveway, there was a shiny black unknown car in the driveway where I normally park. That's a little weird… I parked on the street, locking the car door behind me, making my way quickly up the walk. I opened the front door carefully, my jaw dropping at the voices I heard when I did.

Esme, Alice and Bella were sitting at the kitchen table, their hands wrapped around coffee mugs, all looking like they'd been crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked in a panic, rushing into the kitchen. All three of them looked completely alarmed, quickly brushing the tears from their faces.

"Oh, Edward, hello dear," Esme said, flushed, jumping up to kiss my cheek. I hugged her tightly, but kept my eyes on my wife, who suddenly seemed incredibly interested in the contents of her coffee mug. I think I said hello and hugged Alice, but I'm not sure. I was in a panicked daze.

"Bella, why don't Alice and I take the kids to the park so you two can talk for awhile". Esme suggested, Bella simply nodded, still silently crying. Esme and Alice scrambled out of the kitchen, quickly packing up the kids and leaving for the park. I couldn't sit. I was frozen in my place on the kitchen floor.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked, my eyes fixated on hers. It was only when her eyes finally met mine that I realized something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Edward, I think you should sit down", she said quietly, moving her coffee mug to the side to take my hands in hers. I sank into the chair next to her at the head of the table, holding tightly to her hands.

"Bella, would you please just tell me? You're scaring me…" I said on the verge of tears. Whatever was giving my wife this look that was in her eyes…well, I never wanted to see it again. I took a deep, steadying breath to try to calm myself down. I had to relax. I was over reacting. This could not possibly be as bad as I was making it out to be.

"I'm not really sure of the best way to tell you this Edward, so I'm just going to say it." She took a deep breath. "I have cancer, Edward".

I was wrong. It was worse than I was making it out to be.


	40. Telling Edward

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth, it made everything real. Telling Esme had been easy compared to telling my distant husband. I had waited too long, though. I couldn't wait any longer to tell someone, I needed to begin treatment. Breast cancer was one of the more treatable cancers, and I had been lucky enough to catch it in early stages. Once I had told Esme, she snapped into mom mode and flew out with Alice to help with the kids for awhile. Rose and Emmett would fly out next. Carlisle was flying out with Jasper in a few days, and Carlisle and Esme were in the process of renting an apartment nearby until I finished treatments.

As soon as I told Edward, a heartbreaking look washed across his face. I hated that I was responsible for it. I don't know how long we sat in silence, but I do know that was unbearable. I'd gone over and over this moment in my head at least six hundred times since I was diagnosed; each time, Edward's reaction was different. Mad, angry, hurt, confused, afraid…I knew my husband fairly well; Edward didn't surprise me much. But this was one instance in which I had no idea how he would react.

I held eye contact with him for what seemed like hours, watching him carefully as he processed the words that had come out of my mouth. He held onto my hands as if they were a lifeline. He cleared his throat.

"When…um, when did you find out?" he asked softly, his voice cracking.

"A few weeks ago." I told him honestly. A look of realization washed over him as he sagged in self hatred. He realized rather quickly that he blew me off for work, time and time again over the past few weeks, when I had news of cancer. I squeezed his hands, scooting closer to him.

"You didn't know, Edward." I knew him well enough to know that he was beating himself up about this. I also knew him well enough to know that no matter what I said, he wouldn't forgive himself for this for a long time.

"Edward, I know you need to process this, because this is big news, but I want to say something now. Your recent behavior? It stops now. I'm not yelling, and I'm not mad; at least not anymore. But you will cut back your hours at the hospital to be home more. We have to be realistic about this, as parents. I know I am going to be very sick, and I want to keep news like this from the kids as long as we can…but I'm getting ahead of myself." I had to stop myself from rambling. He wasn't hearing a word of this and I knew it. "We can talk about that later". Edward only nodded, refusing to meet my eye. He sat silently for another moment before letting go of my hands. He pushed back from the table, standing with determination and authority and began pacing back and fourth. I leaned back in my chair, folding my legs underneath me.

"Okay. So we can beat this. We can do this." I wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure me or himself at this point. He paced a few more times before coming to sit next to me at the table again.

"Tell me everything. Your symptoms, diagnosis, treatment plan, doctor's name, prognosis…give it to me straight. Rip off the band-aid." I couldn't help but smile.

"What part of this is funny to you, Bella?" he demanded, clearly angry at me. I covered his hand with mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen. I must have lost my husband around here somewhere? Could you help me find him?" I smiled, trying to keep things light. I didn't want Edward to slip into doctor mode with me. I had an entire team of doctors. I wanted my husband. For now, at least. The corners of Edward's lips twitched ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, love. Tell me everything."

"Of course. But let's move to the living room where it's more comfortable." I suggested, carefully getting up from the table. Edward gave me his hand. Normally, I'd be stubborn and refuse it and argue, but today it was nice to have it there. He lead me into the living room, sitting first on the couch and pulling me close to him. I took a deep breath.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, a little overwhelmed as I sifted through all the information and facts in my head that I had to relay to my husband.

"The beginning. Don't leave anything out". He said, listening intently. I nodded, took a steadying breath and began, leaving nothing out.

Edward seemed to be slightly relieved to learn that it was breast cancer, because the moment the diagnosis was out of my mouth he rattled off several statistics about recovery rates and times. But even as he told me how great my prognosis was, I couldn't help but wonder how much he actually believed that. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something.

We weren't able to talk much after that, because Alice and Esme came back with the kids. Edward and I weren't able to be alone after that. Esme sent me upstairs to sleep while she, Edward and Alice put the kids to bed and cleaned up. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** The next chapter will be in Edward's POV. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up much quicker than this one was--thank you for being patient! I will post it in the next few days, I'm just tweaking it a little. Review and let me know what you thought! And let me know if you want any of his particular thoughts included in the next chapter.


	41. Hidden Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Edward's POV**

On your wedding day, as you're saying your vows, you're promising for better or for worse, richer or poorer, sickness or health. But you never actually imagine having to keep those promises. I remember Bella's and my wedding day very well. As I said those words to Bella that day, I remember going through the list of the many things I would face with Bella as my wife. I thought about the many arguments we could have, losing friends and parents, moving, work…and someday far, far in our future, taking care of one another as we grew older. I imagined having to face the terrifying unknown of diseases much farther in our future. Not now.

As a doctor, it is my job to heal. I save people for a living. But lo and behold, here I was on the other side. I talked to cancer patients everyday. I had to tell husbands and wives that their spouses may not make it through the year. I had to tell them to call their family to the hospital to say goodbyes. And now…doctors would be coming to tell me when my wife was out of surgery. I would be sitting on the other side of the desk, and that terrified me. I felt helpless on this side.

I was standing in the upstairs hallway, just outside Melanie's door. She was crying and I was waiting for her to fall asleep. You see, Melanie is far too intuitive for her own good. Since she was a toddler, she's always known when anyone was upset, or when someone was sick. Bella's absence tonight must have her worried. Bella was so involved with our children, especially lately, that Melanie must have picked up that something was very wrong. Especially since her aunt and grandmother were here. My already broken heart snapped into smaller pieces as I thought about having to tell our kids, our family. Ethan would be scared out of his mind. He didn't understand a lot of things, but he was a smart kid. He knew cancer was bad. As I thought over how to best approach the kids with this, I was hit with an overwhelming wave of guilt that knocked the wind out of me, causing me to slide down the wall, sitting on the plush white carpet. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my hands in my hair, resting my elbows on my knees. As I thought back through recent weeks, I came to a harsh realization that my behavior has been inexcusable. I mean, I knew I had been distant, but it had tremendous repercussions on my family. Bella had been handling all three children, basically by herself. I hadn't been around for her, and I hadn't been around for Ethan, Melanie and Addison. Bella had been diagnosed a whole 2 weeks ago. I was a doctor, I knew what that meant. She had to go through many tests, some of which couldn't give results until _weeks_ later. Bella had been dealing with the horrifying unknown by herself. She had gone to doctors appointments alone. She had gotten a cancer diagnosis _alone_. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I meant what I said in my vows. When I slipped the ring on her finger that day, I said "this ring is a symbol that you are never again alone". I had done more than broken Bella's heart. I had broken _vows_. Life had not been easy for us the past several years. Our marriage had a lot of lows, but then we finally got back on track after that amazing trip to Hawaii and somehow we let it slip again. I thought through all the ways I could make this up to Bella, but after what seemed like hours of brainstorming, I had nothing. I couldn't make up for this with a trip overseas. I couldn't run away from her cancer diagnosis; our problems would be right here waiting for us when we got back.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

Cancer.

I couldn't wrap my head around this. Bella. My Bella. Cancer. I shook my head.

Bella didn't deserve this. Bella was good. She was a wonderful wife and mother. She never did anything to hurt anyone. She was a saint. I didn't deserve her. How I wish I could switch places with her. I'd do it in a second if I could. Just then, I heard Alice and my mother slowly making their way upstairs. They both looked exhausted. I gave them a weary smile and stood. I hugged my mother tightly, swallowing the large lump that kept rising in my throat.

"Thank you for coming, mom. And for being here for Bella and I. We really appreciate it." I told her quietly. She only nodded, pulling back slightly to kiss my cheek.

"I love you both. Goodnight". She whispered, quietly making her way to the guest room. Alice hugged me so tightly, with so much love, that I very nearly collapsed into tears right there. She didn't say anything, just hugged me, gave me a sympathetic smile and disappeared into the guest room as well. I will forever be grateful for that. There was no "go talk to your wife", no "you're a bad husband"…even though I deserved it.

I quietly tiptoed to Bella's and my bedroom door. Melanie had finally stopped crying, and I was thankful; I was quickly realizing how exhausted I was. Both physically and mentally. I stood in front of our bedroom door for a good five minutes working up the courage to walk inside. I knew how close I was to losing it, especially being this tired, and when I did lose it, it couldn't be in front of Bella. I had to be strong for my family. I couldn't let her see me scared, upset or sad. Not only because I'm her husband, but because I'm a doctor. If I show anything other than hope, she'll think there's something wrong. And she only needs to focus on getting well and beating this.

"If it's alright with you, your father and I think it would be best to rent an apartment here until Bella is…recovered. We can help her out with the kids and all while you're at work". She said kindly. I could tell, only by the sound of her voice, that she was devastated at Bella's diagnosis. We all were.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so to clarify...Edward wasn't necessarily hiding anything from Bella...he was just trying hard to stay positive and strong for her. He doesn't want her to worry about anything other than getting well. The next chapter will be discussion and decisions about how to proceed with Bella's cancer. Maybe supportive Edward will come back? Let me know what you all thought. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews...I try to respond to every one. So be sure to review/PM me if you have any questions. Thanks! **


	42. Baby Steps

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling 100% better. The elephant that had been sitting on my chest the last few weeks had finally disappeared. Edward knew. My relief at that thought was short lived; I rolled over, but I saw that Edward's side of the bed was empty. I sighed. I _had_ told him his behavior had to stop, right? Our marriage used to be a partnership but these days it felt one sided. I laid on my back, throwing my arm over my eyes in frustration.

How did I get here? I have cancer and my husband doesn't seem to care. I'd talked over my options with Esme and Alice, but not my husband, the doctor that could actually aid me in my decision. I wasn't sure of the best course of action and this point and I needed to start treatment as soon as possible. I knew I was only discouraged and depressed because of Edward's recent behavior. Was it really too much to ask for Edward to cut his hours and be just a little supportive? I had to give him the benefit of the doubt though. Cancer was going to be hard for Edward to process; especially as a doctor. I checked the clock, jumping out of bed when I realized what time it was.

10:53?!

How did I sleep so long?! I was so embarrassed. Esme and Alice were probably doing all the work since Edward usually left early for the hospital. But, to my surprise, when I went downstairs, all I found was a spotless house.

**Edward's POV**

The next morning, I woke up with Addison around five. I fed her her bottle, sitting in the glider in her nursery. As she ate, I studied her face and I could have sworn she was studying mine. It was then that a heart breaking realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I barely knew Addison. I very nearly quit my job then and there. I had to cut my hours back significantly. I should also take a leave of absence while Bella is going through treatment as well.

Once my mom woke up, she was only too happy to keep an eye on the kids while I ran to the hospital for a meeting with the chief. I had called ahead to make an appointment and found someone else to cover my shift at the hospital for the day. I had to show Bella that I was making an effort. What would it say to her if the day after she told me she had cancer I went to work?

* * * * * * * * *

My meeting with the chief went incredibly well and he was supportive with whatever I felt I had to do. He gave me the rest of the week off to figure out a schedule and talk to Bella about next steps. He also granted me approval for a leave of absence when Bella begins treatment. Even luckier, Bella was still asleep when I got back home.

Once I got home, Alice decided that she and mom were going to do a few errands and go shopping. My mother kissed me on the forehead as she left.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" she asked, giving me a worried look. I laughed.

"Yes, mom. I can take care of my kids. Thank you for your help. You've done too much already. Go have fun". I told her honestly. She only smiled, kissed Ethan and Melanie and left.

Addison was across the room in her swing, and Ethan, Melanie and I were on the couch watching TV. Ethan was cuddled into my left side, Melanie on my right. Both were still groggy with sleep.

"Daddy, can you skip work more often?" Ethan asked, smiling brightly up at me. I laughed.

"I don't know about skipping, but I have the week off and I'm not going to work as much as I used to". I explained. I saw Melanie and Ethan look at each other excitedly. My heart broke as I thought about how in the next few months, their world would be turned upside down and they didn't even know it.

After a few minutes of watching TV, Melanie and Ethan fell asleep. I decided to take advantage of three sleeping children and called Emmett. It took a little courage to dial his phone number. I had gone way too long without talking to my family. Hell, I hadn't had time to talk to my own wife, let alone my family. Emmett picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett. It's Edward". I said, almost reluctantly. I winced, preparing myself for the emotional blow.

"Oh, hey Edward. Long time no talk". He said kindly.

"What? Seriously, that's all you're going to say?" I said, flabbergasted. I had almost expected him to hang up on me.

"Yeah, why? What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just have been busy at the hospital and haven't gotten to talk to you guys in quite some time. I feel bad".

"Don't feel bad Edward, I know you've been working hard. Nothing to be ashamed of". Emmett said, again, too kindly. I assumed they'd heard about Bella and that was why he was being nice to me.

"This is a weird color on you," I said, trying to break the ice. It worked. Emmett sighed, finally dropping whatever part he was trying to play.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't know what to say. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay for now. It still hasn't sunk in. I've barely had a chance to talk to Bella about it". I admitted.

"…And whose fault is that?" _There_ was my brother.

"Mine. I know that. I just found out yesterday, though. Esme has been making her rest a lot, which is good. She's still sleeping now, actually. I'm hoping the kids will sleep for awhile so that she and I can talk".

"Where are mom and Alice? Aren't they still there?"

"Oh, no. They went out for the day. They've done too much already for Bella and I. I feel bad". I admitted.

"Edward, don't feel bad. This is what families are for. You and Bella need to have a serious talk and you probably shouldn't do it with the kids in the house. Ethan's old enough to understand some of that. He'll overhear and misunderstand." Emmett had a good point.

"You're right. Maybe mom and Alice can take them out to dinner or something…"

"Yeah. Good idea". Just then, Addison started to cry.

"Oops, I have to go. Addison's awake."

"Alright, it was good to hear from you. We love you. Take care of yourselves".

"Emmett?". I said, looking at the floor, pushing a lump down my throat.

"I already have my plane ticket booked. I'll be there in two days."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank you". I hung up the phone and hurried into the next room to get Addison before Bella could wake up.

**Bella's POV**

I looked around the kitchen in awe. I had never seen the kitchen so clean. There was not a dish in the sink. I don't think that had ever happened in my house. Just then, the back sliding door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hey love," he greeted, coming over to kiss my cheek. I melted into his touch. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed it. "I was just coming upstairs to talk to you. Esme and Alice are going to keep the kids occupied for a bit. I was hoping we could sort through all of this?" his voice was steady, but I could tell he was trying hard to put on a brave face for me. I nodded, taking his hand silently, allowing him to lead me back upstairs to our bedroom. Once we reached our room, I fluffed the pillows, leaning back against the headboard. I pulled the white down comforter over my legs. I waited for Edward to speak. He was wringing his hands in anxiety.

"So, what did you and your doctor talk about as far as treatment goes?" he started. I took a deep breath. I had been dreading this conversation since I'd been diagnosed. Edward was going to be Dr. Cullen and not my husband.

"Well, I've been researching it, and I think based on my test results and prognosis, a lumpectomy followed by radiation. For the kids' sake, I'd like to look as healthy as possible. I don't want to be so sick that they start to be affected by all this". I explained, momentarily forgetting he was a doctor. It was nice. He only nodded, looking down into his lap.

"I know this seems like a fairly obvious question, but is there something wrong, other than the general scary-ness of my having cancer?" I attempted to joke. The right corner of his mouth twitched, but only slightly. He looked into my eyes, and for a moment I swore he could see right into my soul.

"I just…I feel like you've made all these decisions entirely on your own. I just wish I could have been a part of it. I feel like a terrible husband."

"That was your choice, Edward". I said, a little harsher than I had meant to. He nodded immediately.

"No, I know that, I just…I'm not sure, I just wish I could do things differently. But I can't. I'm sorry about the way I acted. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I can, however, promise that I won't act like that again. I have no excuses or explanations about why I acted like that…only that I was an idiot and I'm sorry". He said, and I knew it was heartfelt. It was obvious to see he was completely heartbroken about this whole situation. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me as close as he could. I sighed, taking a deep breath, and an overwhelming sense of peace washed over me. Everything would be okay, no matter what happened.


	43. Arrivals

A/N: SO SO sorry this took so long to post. I moved to Denver and it took forever to get my internet working. The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. Review if you want it quicker! ;)

Edward's POV

I sighed in contentment. Bella and I had been awake for a greater part of the night talking about her treatment options and how she came to the decisions that she did and reconnecting as husband and wife in general. Things finally had been completely resolved and the self-hatred that had been festering inside me had begun to subside. I would never, as long as I lived, forgive myself for the way I treated her, but I have to move on and learn from my mistakes. As Bella rightfully pointed out, I was hurting our relationship just as much as staying in the brooding mindset. Bella stirred in my arms, twisting around to face me. I smiled down at her, kissing the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Hmmm…I missed this," she said softly, pulling her naked body closer to mine. I ducked my head to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Me too, love". I glanced over at the clock, not wanting this moment to end. My father and Jasper were flying in today and I was picking them up from the airport in three short hours. Alice had sent me a text message late last night to tell me that she and my mom would take care of the kids for the remainder of the evening and into tomorrow morning as well. I loved my family. Though I know I wasn't deserving of their love and devotion, I knew Bella was. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to them. I was most looking forward to Emmett coming to town. He and I were the closest, and he was the only one I knew I could share my true feelings about this to. I mean, I know I could tell the others, but Emmett was the only one that I felt completely comfortable telling anything to. Emmett and I have always talked about everything; nothing is off-limits.

"Edward, what do we tell the kids?" Bella asked, the bridge of her nose wrinkling slightly. I smoothed it with my thumb.

"Love, I will leave that decision up to you. Do you want to try to explain cancer, or should we just tell them you're sick, or do we just tackle the questions as they come?" I asked. Honestly, no matter what, it was going to be a difficult conversation to have. And even if we didn't tell them, we'd have to warn all the family members ahead of time. The only thing I worried about if we didn't tell the kids was Ethan. Ethan is much older now and incredibly smart. He was bound to know something was up, especially with my entire family flying in on such short notice. Furthermore, Bella would be significantly less energetic, to say the least. She wouldn't even be able to pick up the kids for some time. She was obviously thinking the same thing I did.

"I think we need to be straight with them. I don't want to use the 'cancer' word, because I think at this age, if they know it, all they know is that it's really bad. So we should just say that I'm sick and try to answer their questions as honestly as we can." Bella said, confident in her decision, though I could tell she was dreading that conversation just as much as I was.

The morning went much too quickly. I had spent as much time as I could in bed with my wife, but reality eventually set in and we had to shower and get ready for the day. Bella's surgery was officially scheduled for Friday, five days from now. I was picking my dad and Jasper up from the airport today, Emmett tomorrow…I sighed, trying to calm myself down as I sped down the Chicago expressway, making my way toward O' Hare Airport. I was dangerously weaving in and out of traffic, but I was glad that my family would be here. Currently, I was running on autopilot. I am dreading the day that all of this sets in. I could only hope that it was after Bella's surgery. As I pulled into the airport circle, my cell phone chimed from the cup holder. It was my father. I picked it up immediately.

"Hey dad!"

"Hi, Edward. We just got our bags, we're waiting outside near door number 3. Is that alright?" he was very official sounding, it threw me off a little. My dad was always warm, never professional like this with me.

"Sounds good. I just pulled in the circle so I'll be there in about a minute and a half,"

"Great. See you soon." He said, more warmly than before, ending the call. I set the phone back in the cup holder, concentrating on finding my father and brother in law. Soon enough, I approached the arrivals section of the airport and spotted both of them immediately. They both looked excited, but completely exhausted. I pulled to the curb and jumped out of the car quickly to greet them.

"Hey dad!", I said excitedly, hugging him quickly, before shaking Jasper's hand. I helped them get their luggage into the back of the car, and we quickly got back into the car.

I learned quickly that at O'Hare, there is no time to mess around. The Chicago natives will burn you at the stake if you take longer than 90 seconds to greet your guests and throw their luggage in the car. Aside from that, the police officers stand and stare at you until you get back into your vehicle and drive away. Once we were in the car, we were all much more excited.

"Thanks so much for coming," I said first.

"Edward. Don't mention it," my father added, adjusting the heat in the car.

"There's no place that we would rather be," Jasper added kindly. When he had first started dating my sister, I hadn't liked him much, but now, I was as close to him as I was to Emmett at times.

"So I've arranged it so that I'll have some rights at the hospital. I know the doctor that Bella has been working with, and if it's alright with both of you, I'd actually like to observe the surgery." I glanced over, wide eyed at my father. I would feel so much better about the surgery if my dad could be there. I know he wouldn't be able to do anything, but just the very fact that he could be the one to update me gave me peace. "Now, I can't do anything Edward. Even if something happened, I couldn't step in, but if it calmed the nerves of both of you, I'd like to do that," he continued. I nodded.

"Dad…that would be such a big relief. Just to know that you're there with her. I would love it if I could be there with her, but I couldn't handle it". My father shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be a bad idea Edward and we both know it". He subtly leaned back in his seat to check the speedometer as I merged back onto the expressway.

"Also Edward, there was one more thing I'd like to run by you, if I could," he said, almost nervously. I nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"Well, your mother and I, and well, the whole family, to be frank, have been talking, and your mother and I would like to buy a house here. Now, it could just be for a bit, if you all want your space, we're willing to move after all this is over with, but we want to be close by to help out with the kids and the house until Bella is…recovered." As he said the words, I could tell, only by the sound of his voice that he was just as devastated with Bella's diagnosis as I was. Everyone that knew her was. My father continued, "I know your brothers and sisters can't stay out here as long as your mother and I can, but it will just be a nice place to have so that Bella can rest without worrying about being a hostess. I hope you don't mind, but your mother and Alice actually found a house near yours, about the same size. That way the kids can be in a better environment without so much company in the house". I was completely overwhelmed by all of this. The love my family possessed for Bella, the kids and I rendered me speechless. The lump in my throat threatened at the top of my throat this time.

"Thank you," was all I could choke out.

"You're welcome".

The next few hours was a complete whirlwind. I marveled at the way Bella was running around the house trying to get things done. You'd never know she was sick. It was so wonderful to have my family around, I just wish it was under better circumstances. Emmett would be here tomorrow. Melanie was thrilled to be around the family again but I could tell Ethan was growing suspicious. Bella and I decided to sit Ethan and Melanie down to talk to them about what was going on the day before the surgery.

At the end of the evening, I carried Melanie, who had fallen asleep in my father's arms during a movie, upstairs to her bedroom. A tear escaped my eye as I tucked her in and kissed her softly on her forehead. I brushed her chestnut hair from her eyes and watched as she slept. My heart wrenched as I noticed how perfectly at peace she was.

Yes, ignorance certainly was bliss.

It killed me to know that in just a few days her world would be turned upside down.


	44. Reconnecting

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**Chapter 44**

Bella's POV

Today, Edward and I were in no particular hurry to get dressed. It was the day before my surgery and also the day we decided to fill Ethan and Melanie in on what is going on. I was still in bed, Edward was in the shower, flipping through channels on TV when there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, turning the TV off. Rosalie tiptoed into the room, smiling softly. She came to sit on the bed, tucking her legs beneath her. She and Emmett had flown in late last night. They were supposed to have been here earlier, but their flight kept getting delayed. I was so panicked they wouldn't make it on time. Not for my sake, but for Edward's. I could tell by the way that he carried himself that he was dying for a pep talk from Emmett. He never said anything, but I could just tell. Rosalie patted my leg.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked softly. Just as I was about to answer, Alice peeked her head in.

"I'm sorry, girls, can I join?" she asked timidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, when have you ever waited for an invitation for a little girl talk?" I rolled my eyes, and we giggled as she shut the door behind her, sitting on the bed next to me, propped up against the headboard.

"We should warn Edward…I don't want to be seeing anything south of the border" Rose joked.

"He wouldn't do that with everyone in the house. He'll be careful to dress in the bathroom," I reassured.

It was quiet for a moment before Alice finally had the balls to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So tell us. How did you ever find the strength to forgive Edward for being so….so…." Alice was getting angry, color rising up her neck as she spoke. I gently put a hand on her forearm. Rose took over before I could defend my husband.

"Look, we aren't the least bit mad at you for forgiving him so quickly, but we had just expected you to put up more of a fight after the many heartbroken phone calls from you, night after night". Rose said more calmly. I smiled wryly, playing with the stitching on the sheets.

"You're both married, you know how it goes…" I said, vaguely. But, the look on both their faces told me I wasn't going to get off so easily.

"Okay, maybe not. The truth is, we all know Edward messed up. Edward knows. He knows he broke my heart and he knows that the one time I really needed him, he didn't show up. I've been married to him for quite some time now, and I know that Edward makes big mistakes. But he also makes big comebacks. I was speaking with my doctor about it one day, and the whole story just kind of slipped out, and she wonders that if it was some kind of subconscious thing on his part. Since he's a doctor, he may have somewhere inside of him had an inkling that something was wrong, but didn't want to see it, so he distanced himself. Not that it's an excuse, but the fact is this behavior isn't really out of character for Edward. He's always been career driven and this promotion was something he'd been dreaming about since I've met him. I can't and would never ask him to give that up. I know that now, he doesn't have much of a choice, but I couldn't be the one to take that away from him." I took a deep breath and wiped an unexpected tear away. I hadn't meant to spill that much to Rose and Alice, but they were my best friends. I saw each of them exchange a look.

"Well, you should know that once all this is over I fully intend to have a 'what the hell where you thinking' talk with him," Alice laughed.

For a moment, I forgot all about the fact that I had cancer and was having major surgery tomorrow. For right now, it felt so good to be back with Rose and Alice.

**Edward**

As I stepped out of the shower, I starred at myself in the mirror. It was something I had been avoiding lately. With everything happening with Bella, I was so disgusted with myself I couldn't even look in the mirror. I had finally gotten a chance to talk to Emmett, but it wasn't the conversation I had been hoping for. He was exhausted, but we had plans to go out tonight, just the two of us, to talk. He would help me figure this out, of that I was sure. I could hear Alice, Rosalie and Bella in the bedroom giggling. What I wouldn't give to heal Bella of cancer. It killed me that I was a doctor. I was a doctor and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help her. Not now, at least. I knew that when she got home from this surgery, I was going to be the best husband ever. I would be attentive and put my family first; the way things should have been from the beginning.

Bella would have surgery tomorrow morning and then start a round of chemotherapy in a few weeks. I knew that tomorrow was the start of some very hard days, but I was determined to make the process as easy for Bella as possible. I would quit my job completely if I had to.

I stepped into the carpeted closet and tried to find something to wear. I tugged on some jeans and a t-shirt and carefully made my way back into the bedroom. All three girls stopped talking immediately as soon as I entered the bedroom.

"Hey girls, sorry to interrupt. Just passing through", I joked. I walked around the bed to kiss Bella's forehead, taking her face gently between my hands as our eyes locked.

"Can I get you anything, love?" I asked. She blushed and shook her head slightly, beaming. I kissed the tip of her nose and each of her cheeks before releasing her face.

"Girls? Anything for either of you?" I asked, looking between Rosalie and Alice, who both looked at us in awe.

"No, we're good, thank you" Alice answered.

"Edward, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes," Bella promised. I nodded as I closed the door behind me, taking a deep breath. I quietly padded downstairs and found Emmett playing with Addison on the floor with Melanie and my father was engaged in a conversation with Ethan. As soon as I made eye contact with Melanie she dropped what she was doing and ran full speed into my waiting arms. I hugged her tight and picked her up, holding her tightly to my chest.

"Daddy please don't go to work today," she whispered into my chest.

"Don't worry, love, I'm taking vacation time". I promised and she bounced up and down in excitement in my arms. Just then, Alice, Rose and Bella came downstairs.

"Hey guys. Why don't we give Edward and Bella some time alone and go for breakfast or something," my mom suggested from beside my dad.

"Alice and my mother both kissed my cheek as the left the house. Bella took a deep breath and I took her hand.

"Hey kids, why don't you come sit down, mommy and I want to talk to you," I announced to Ethan and Melanie, setting Melanie back on her feet. She hurried over to the couch and snuggled up to Ethan and Bella as I held Addison to my chest, sitting closely beside Bella, resting a hand on her knee. As I looked to Bella to start, her eyes silently told me she wouldn't be able to speak much, tears already clouding her vision. I took a deep breath and put an arm tightly around her shoulders, pulling her to my chest.

I took another breath, trying to stall time a little to think of the best way to say this, before realizing there was no good way to say this. I just had to rip the Band-Aid off.

"Kids, mommy went to the doctor, and they found out that mommy is very sick," I started slowly, stumbling over my words. I had to word this so they would understand, but I didn't want to lie. The only sickness the kids really knew was a cold or the flu. I was relived when Bella spoke up.

"the doctors need to get the sickness out of me, so I have to go to the hospital in the morning". Bella said calmly, holding tightly to my free hand. As soon as Melanie and Ethan heard the word "hospital", their eyes widened. I could tell Melanie was on the verge of tears. Bella reached out to smooth Melanie's hair.

"But I'm going to be just fine. I'll just be a little sick for awhile, so Daddy's going to stay home with us to help me". Bella was struggling to explain as much as I was. Ethan wasn't saying anything, but I could tell he was upset.

"Do you guys have any questions?" I asked, unsure of what they needed.

"Is mommy dying?" Ethan choked. Bella shook her head quickly and pulled Ethan into her lap.

"No, baby. The doctors are going to help me and I am going to be just fine". She smiled, trying her best to reassure. Melanie snuggled closer into Bella's side. I leaned over to kiss Bella's temple.

"We're all going to be okay. No one is going anywhere". I said confidently, though I'm not sure who I was talking more to; my kids or myself.

Ethan and Melanie both had about a half a dozen question about the surgery and the hospital, but in the end, it was Bella that reassured them that she wasn't going anywhere. She told them she was going to be pretty sick for awhile, but we were able to have a fairly honest conversation without having to use the word 'cancer'. The family returned fairly quickly, and we were able to have a wonderful day together in the city. Ethan was walking and talking to Emmett, and Melanie was glued to my father while Rose held Addison. I held Bella's hand tightly as we walked down the busy streets of Chicago. She squeezed our intertwined hands and put her free hand on my arm.

"I thought that talk went well, didn't you?" She asked quietly.

"I did, I was glad we were able to get around telling the exactly what was wrong. They just wouldn't have understood and that would have made it more confusing and frightening for them." I said, pulling her closer to my body. I kissed the top of her head as we walked down the sidewalk, trying my hardest not to think about tomorrow.

Bella was due into the hospital that evening, so our families took the kids for the remainder of the evening so that I could help Bella get ready and then take her to the hospital. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring into space when I entered the room.

"Baby? Are you alright?" I asked, coming to sit across from her so that our knees were touching. She took a deep breath.

"Edward, I want to talk to you and I don't want you to fight. I need to have this conversation for my peace of mind and I need you to listen". She said, firmly taking my hands in hers. I nodded, waiting in silence for her to continue.

"We need to talk about what should happen if something goes wrong tomorrow". She started, but sensed that I was uncomfortable immediately.

"Look Edward, I know it's unpleasant and I'm not expecting it to happen but we need to be realistic and be prepared. We have three children and I need to go into surgery tomorrow knowing that even if something goes wrong, the four of you will be okay". I only nodded. If this conversation was what she needed to relax and only focus on recovering, it was a small price to pay, no matter how painful the thought was.

"I just want the four of you to be happy. It's okay for you to be sad for a little bit, but I really want you to move on with your lives. Life is short and it shouldn't be spent mourning me for too long. I don't care what you do with my body, that's up to you and your family. But I want whatever viable organs I have donated. I don't want any extraordinary measures taken to save my life; I don't want to be a vegetable. No extended life support." She said calm and firm. Pain was shooting through my body as I heard her discuss her death so calmly and I tried my hardest to keep a poker face. She would be okay; this surgery was routine and was successfully completed hundreds of times a day. She had a wonderful doctor and I was confident she would be okay.

I could only nod. She tried to read my eyes for a moment before she continued.

"I know this is a hard conversation, so I've written it all down and put the original copy in our safe deposit box. There is a copy of the letter downstairs on your desk in your office," she said calmly. I nodded.

"I know your wishes, we've discussed it before." I leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"Edward," she whispered through our kiss. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure love". I pulled away, cradling her face between my palms.

"Make love to me. It's going to be far too long until we can again, and I really want to be with you and connect with you before surgery tomorrow. I've cleared it with my doctor, as long as we're careful we'll be fine". She promised. I smiled, leaning forward to kiss her passionately. I carefully knelt above her, leaning her back to lay on the bed as I laid beside her, our lips still locked. I traced my tongue around the line of her lips as I unbuttoned her shirt slowly. I held the back of her head with one hand as the other dipped inside her shirt and cradled her breast. She held my hand to her chest as our kiss intensified. I pulled away from our kiss, resting my weight on my elbow as I looked down at my beautiful wife who was beaming up at me, licking her lips sexily. I helped her out of her shirt and traced the lace of her bra with my forefinger. I dipped my head, leaving a trail of kisses from her earlobe down her neck and across her collarbone, down her chest and stomach until I reached the waistband of her jeans. I helped her wiggle out of her jeans so she was left in her bra and panties. I looked up at her, and she was biting her bottom lip. I felt my erection strain against my jeans. I scooted down the bed and gently pulled her legs apart. I kissed her ankles, kissing up her calves to the inside of her thighs. I heard her gasp, holding tightly to the sheets. I softly kissed her wet core through her panties. When I could take it no more, I ran my hands from her ankles up her legs to her hips, hooking my thumbs through her panties and pulling them off. I ran my hand back up her thigh before gently pushing a finger into her wet pussy. Keeping my finger inside her, I laid back down beside her, kissing her passionately as my fingers pumped in and out of her. I pulled out, tracing her clit. She was moaning in my arms. I traced my fingers back up her torso, unhooking and discarding her bra. I circled her nipples with my thumb before dipping my head to lightly kiss each of them. Her hands made their way to my hair as she pulled at the ends. Her hands pulled at my shirt, tugging it over my head. I helped her discard my jeans and boxers. I sat leaning against the headboard as she straddled me, both of us moaning as my hard cock slid inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as I held her hips, helping her thrust up and down. She pressed her forehead against mine as my cock slid in and out of her increasingly wet pussy. Just before she came, we switched positions so that she was on the top, me hovering above her. I thrust in and out as she wrapped her legs around my waist, moaning into my mouth. She took my tongue between her teeth as we climaxed together. I moaned, resting my head on her chest, cupping her breast in my hand, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you," I whispered into her soft skin.

"I love you too," she repeated, holding my hand to her breast.


	45. The Surgery

EPOV

I was pacing the floor of the waiting room like a caged animal and Bella was only 43 minutes and 27 seconds into her surgery. I was so incredibly thankful that my family was here to help me, minus my father, who was observing the surgery. I stared out the large window, thankful that the weather outside matched my mood. It was gloomy and thunderstorming. I was startled as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Edward, you need to stay calm," Emmett warned me in a hushed tone, glancing back at my scared Melanie in my mother's arms, watching me with wide eyes. For a moment, I forgot about my own anxiety and went to comfort my precious daughter. I sat next to her and gently pulled her into my arms. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. My heart broke as I felt her body trembling in my arms.

"My sweet baby girl," I whispered, standing up again and carrying her over to a quiet corner. Alice was holding my youngest, Addison and Ethan was watching me closely as he clung to Emmett's side. I smoothed Melanie's bronze wavy hair as she began to cry in my arms. I held her tighter, fighting back my own tears.

"Daddy, they're going to fix mommy, right?" she asked in a small voice. I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Of course, sweetheart. They're trying to get the sickness out of mommy". I explained. But how did you explain cancer to a five year old?

"Is she going to read to me tonight?" she pulled away slightly to look into my eyes.

"Mommy has to spend the night here, but nana and I can read to you", I told her with a smile. She seemed a little disappointed but smiled anyway. Before I could say anything else I heard her stomach growl. I tickled her tummy and she giggled; a sound that was music to my ears.

"Let's go get something to eat," I suggested, carrying her back to the corner of the waiting room where the rest of the family was anxiously waiting.

"Edward, Jasper and I can go on a Mickey D's run if you want. They can't eat hospital food". Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"I nodded and handed her my keys and wallet.

"Thanks, Alice," I handed Melanie over to Jasper and took sleeping Addison from Alice's arms. I crouched in front of Ethan's chair.

"Do you want to go get some lunch with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?" he only nodded. I kissed the top of his head and stood.

"Dad? Can I take your cell phone so you can call me when you hear anything?" he asked shyly. I handed him my BlackBerry without question.

"Call me on Uncle Emmett's phone if you need anything," I told him, ruffling his hair as he gave me a tired smile and took Alice's hand and left.

I slumped down into an empty chair and held Addison close to my chest as my mom put an arm around me.

"You need to eat too, sweetheart," my mom scolded.

"I can't eat or leave this room until Bella is in recovery". She only nodded.

It seemed like days had passed. Addison was awake and growing tired of the new environment. Melanie and Ethan had luckily perked up after lunch and were quietly coloring on the floor. Finally, my father and Bella's doctor came through the double doors and motioned me over. I nearly ran to them. They smiled and my knees grew weak in relief.

"The surgery went beautifully, Dr. Cullen. I am confident that we've removed the cancerous cells, but we still want her to do a round of chemo, just to err on the safe side. She's having a hard time waking up from the anesthesia, so we are going to keep her overnight. You may go see her quickly if you'd like. But please, no kids until we can take their temperatures to be sure they won't pass on an infection". She warned. I nodded and thanked the doctor profusely as he led me to Bella. My father had gone to tell the rest of my family the good news.

I was both scared and relieved when I saw Bella. I took her hand in mind, bringing it to my mouth to kiss her palm. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Hey, sweetheart," I whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She only smiled, moving around but hissed in pain.

"Baby, try not to move. You just got out of surgery". I leaned over to kiss her forehead. She sighed deeply.

"Where…are…the…kids?" she struggled.

"The nurses have to take their temperatures first, we can't have you catching anything". I explained, but she didn't seem to understand. Her heart monitor began to rise.

"Shh baby. Just rest, okay? The kids will be here soon". She was asleep before the words left my mouth.


	46. Epilouge: The Beginning

This is the last chapter. I don't have plans at this point for a sequel, but if you have an idea for a sequel feel free to message me with it. :) Otherwise, I am thinking about a few other stories. Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every last one of you.

EPOV

This story is dedicated to anyone whose life has been changed by this horrible disease. To the survivors—you are my hero. This is the ending I pray you all get. Stay strong. Enjoy life.

Epilouge: 5 years later.

I was pacing the floor of the kitchen after coming home from work. Ethan, now fifteen, was staring at me from the kitchen table, eating an assortment of food that made my stomach turn. I laughed a little, despite my anxiety, remembering my eating habits as a teenager. We could not keep enough food in this house; Ethan ate everything that wasn't nailed down. Melanie came running in with Addison in tow. Melanie was 10 now, and Addison was 5. I caught Addison in my arms, who was running at full speed.

The past few years had taken it's toll on our family. Bella had recovered from surgery well, but chemo seemed to make her sicker, not better. Ethan was so upset by the ordeal that we had no choice but to have him see a counselor. He eventually learned to get over his anger, and he even started playing intramural football, which nearly gave Bella a heart attack every time he went on the field. I'll never forget Bella sitting in the stands, her jaw hung open for much of the game. She said it was like a reenactment of Scarface. A comment that I only rolled my eyes at. Bella had to undergo chemotherapy for a year before she was finally done with her treatment. She was currently at the doctor's visit to determine if she was officially cancer free. She'd been in remission for four years now.

Bella and I were closer now than we were when we were first married. Since Bella had gotten sick, I had cut way back on my hours at the hospital and had started teaching part time and spending only 20 hours a week at the hospital.

My parents had moved out here after Bella's surgery. It was so great to have them around. We all had a big family dinner once a week, on Friday nights. Sometimes, the rest of our family would fly out for the weekend.

Finally, I heard Bella pull up. Ethan and Melanie raced toward the garage door and I followed behind them, shouting at them to slow down. With Addison still in my arms, I made my way to the garage door, trying to pull Ethan and Melanie back.

"Guys, come on, wait on the couch, let mom get in the door before you jump on top of her". I laughed. They pouted, but reluctantly retreated to the family room, perching on the edge of the big green leather couch.

Bella opened the door, looking radiant, as always. Her brown wavy hair framing her pale face. She walked in, trying to keep a straight face, but she has a horrible poker face. I immediately swept her into my arms and swung her around, catching her lips in a passionate kiss, ignoring the kids' protests and screams to stop. We were laughing as I set her back on her feet, hugging her tightly to my chest, kissing the top of her head as my eyes watered with tears of joy.

"Well mom?" Ethan prompted, impatiently.

"I'm completely, 100% healthy". Bella exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Ethan and Melanie jumped off the couch, running towards Bella and I as we all embraced.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration", I interrupted, keeping an arm tightly around Bella. Bella arched an eyebrow at me.

"I had a feeling this was going to be the outcome. So I booked us a trip. Go pack your bags. We're all going to Hawaii!" I exclaimed, as Bella's jaw dropped. The doorbell rang. I looked to Bella.

"I have a feeling that's for you." I winked. The truth was, I'd had Carlisle bribe Bella's doctor to call him with her test results as soon as he knew and had booked the trip this morning.

The look on Bella, Ethan and Melanie's face was priceless as the flung open the door to find Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"You didn't think you would go to Hawaii without us, did you?" Alice laughed.


End file.
